Presunto inocente
by Tamyalways
Summary: Rick ha dejado que su vida vaya a la deriva. Siempre está metido en líos, siempre detenido por una u otra cosa, y ahí siempre está su hermana para ayudarlo. Pero esta vez se ha metido en un buen lio, ¿podrá sacarlo su hermana con ayuda de la cárcel? ¿Será esta vez inocente?
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, pues aquí estamos otra vez con un nuevo comienzo. Daros como siempre las gracias porque cuando empecé pensé que ni si quiera acabaría de publicarlo porque nadie lo leería y ya vamos a por la quince. Estoy sorprendida a la vez que agradecida a todos vosotros, sin saberlo he encontrado algo que me gusta hacer, y saber que encima de que disfruto haciéndolo que hay gente que le gusta lo que hago es increíble. Así que gracias a todos y como siempre os agradezco que le deis una oportunidad, espero que os guste.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 1**

POV RICK

Me tumbo en la cama dejándome caer sobre esta sin duda cansado después del buen sexo que acabábamos de tener allí de pie, apoyado sobre la pared, y antes en la ducha, y antes sobre el sofá. Sin duda una noche muy movidita.

-Ha estado genial-dice como una gata gateando por encima de mi cuerpo desnudo.

-¿Lo dudabas?

-Nunca lo he dudado-dice con una sonrisa dejándose caer sobre el otro de la cama.

-Creo que mañana no voy a poder levantarme-digo cogiendo un vaso de agua que hay sobre la mesita y tomándomelo de golpe, sin dudas con bastante sed.

-Bueno, que nos quiten lo bailado ¿no?-dice con una sonrisa e intento sonreír, pero siento el peso del cansancio llevándome hacia el sueño profundo.

-Tengo sueño.

-Anda duérmete-dice dándome un beso y es lo último que siento antes de quedarme completamente dormido.

Despierto con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, apenas puedo abrir los ojos porque siento que me va a reventar la cabeza. Intento recordar si ayer me pase bebiendo, pero estoy seguro de que lo que bebí anoche no era suficiente para causarme tanto dolor.

Intento levantarme para tomarme un par de pastillas pero siento como todo me da vueltas. Me quedo sentado en la cama con un fuerte dolor. Abro los ojos y con cuidado me giro para ver si a ella le pasaba lo mismo, pero cuando miro hacia el otro lado pego un salto que casi caigo de la cama.

Cierro los ojos con fuerza y cuando los vuelvo a abrir me doy cuenta de que no estoy alucinando, hay sangre por todos los lados. Me acerco corriendo hacia ella e intento encontrarle el pulso. Estoy tan nervioso y me late con tanta fuerza el mío que no consigo encontrárselo, ¿o es que no tiene pulso?

Enseguida me acerco más y empiezo con la reanimación cardiovascular, pero siento que todo es una pérdida de tiempo, porque esta fría, el cuerpo está demasiado frío hay demasiada sangre, no tiene pulso, sin duda ya no hay nada que pueda hacer. Pero, ¿Qué ha pasado?

Me levanto sintiendo su sangre por todos los lados, tengo que quitármela de encima, siento que tengo que hacerlo, me siento sucio, siento como su sangre me está matando y corro hacia el baño echando todo lo que tenía en el estómago. Miro mis manos llenas de sangre y siento como de nuevo mi estómago se descompone, y entonces oigo la puerta y una voz al otro lado.

-Servicio de habitaciones-dicen del otro lado y salgo corriendo hacia la habitación, pero ya es tarde. La chica está allí mirando hacia la cama con cara de pánico y entonces me mira y empieza a gritar.

-Espere…espere…-intento calmarla pero consigo todo lo contrario, sin duda no tiene buena pinta, hay una mujer muerta en la cama de una habitación de hotel que está a mi nombre, y yo estoy en esa habitación, con el cadáver y lleno por completo de su sangre, sin duda no sé qué ha pasado, pero estoy en graves problemas.

Me quedo sentado en una pequeña silla donde apenas puedo ver la cama y de eso me alegro, solo pensar en que este ahí muerta me revuelve el estómago. La policía me ha tomado las huellas y me han quitado la ropa ensangrentada. Llevo aquí unos minutos sentados cuando aparece un detective para hablar conmigo.

-Buenos días, señor…

-Castle, Richard Castle-digo tragando saliva, no es la primera vez que hablo con un policía, he pasado varias noches en un calabozo, pero nada tenía que ver con algo así.

-Tengo que hacerte unas preguntar-dice con una libreta en la mano y yo asiento.

-¿Cuándo llegaron ayer?

-Sobre las 8.

-¿Qué hicieron cuando llegaron?

-Yo…

-¿Mantuvieron relaciones sexuales?

-Si.

-¿Y después?

-Después no dormimos. Estaba cansado.

-¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que la vio con vida?

-Antes de dormirme. Cuando me levante…ya estaba muerta.

-Y no ha oído nada.

-No, lo siento.

-Espo-escucho como otro detective le llama y se gira-hemos encontrado el arma homicida-dice el otro detective acercándose con una navaja metida en una bolsa de plástico, una navaja que sin duda reconocí al instante, la única cosa que tengo de mi padre y ahora estaba lleno de la sangre de esa chica.

-¿La ha visto alguna vez?

-Me gustaría llamar a un abogado-digo de repente dándome cuenta de que sin duda esto iba a ser muy difícil para mí.

-Está bien. J.R. llévalo a comisaria y llame a su abogado. En cuanto llegue me avisas, me gustaría hacerle algunas preguntar más al señor Castle-dice mirándome intentado intimidarme y sin duda lo había conseguido.

Estoy en una sala de interrogatorio, nunca había entrado en una, del calabozo siempre había vuelto a la calle, pero ahora entiendo que me traigan aquí, hay muchas cosas a las que tengo que responder, pero no puedo responder a ninguna porque no sé qué ha pasado. Estoy enojado, frustrado y sobre todo, triste y destrozado por lo que ha pasado, no puedo entender cómo puede estar muerta, y con mi navaja, ¿La he matado yo? No, no puedo haberla matado…

De repente siento como se abre la puerta y entra el mismo detective de la habitación del hotel. Se sienta al otro lado mirando unos papeles que traía con él.

-Solo quería hacerle unas preguntas. ¿Conocía a la víctima?

-Si-respondo pensando que no será algo que pueda hacerme daño.

-¿La habías visto antes?

-Sí, un par de veces-contesto y lo veo asentir pero sigue sin levantar la cabeza de los papeles.

-¿Quieres un refresco, un poco de agua?

-Si gracias-digo tragando saliva, tengo la boca completamente seca.

-Bien-dice haciendo un gesto para que el otro policía salga y me la traiga.

Esperamos en silencio hasta que aparece el otro policía y me coloca un vaso lleno de agua delante. Lo cojo y le doy un buen sorbo de agua y lo vuelvo a colocar sobre la mesa.

-Una última pregunta más. ¿Por qué no llamo a la policía cuando se despertó?-dice levantando la cabeza mirándome fijamente por primera vez desde que entro.

-Yo…

-No respondas a esa pregunta. Soy su abogada-dice entrando por la puerta y mirando al detective de forma desafiante.

Lo veo levantarse sin duda derrotado. Se acerca hacia mi vaso para recogerlo y entonces veo como ella se adelanta recogiéndolo y dándole un buen sorbo.

-Gracias detective, estaba sedienta. Me lo quedo por si necesito tomar más-dice con una sonrisa mirando al detective que sale con cara de pocos amigos.

-No vuelvas a responder nada sin que yo este delante, y no caigas en lo del ADN, te pensaba más listo la verdad-dice mirándome.

-¿Y mi hermana?

-Aun no la he avisado, quería saber si era verdad por lo que me habían llamado.

-No sé qué ha pasado. De repente todo…

-Está bien. No hables con nadie solamente conmigo. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-No lo sé. Me dormir y cuando desperté allí estaba. Tenía su sangre por todos los lados.

-¿No recuerdas nada?

-No…y tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza. No bebí casi nada ayer. Lo juro.

-Está bien, voy a pedir que te hagan un análisis de sangre. Puede que te hayan drogado. Mientras tanto, no hables con nadie, cuando digo con nadie es con nadie.

-Está bien.

-Voy a intentar sacarte de este lío. Pero esto va a llevarnos mucho tiempo. Voy a salir a hacer unas cosas, en cuanto acabe volveré para hablar contigo. Quiero que me cuentes todo.

-Bien.

-Pero si quieres que sea tu abogada claro.

-Claro que si-digo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bien. Si me aceptas como abogada hay tres cosas que quiero que tengas clara. La primera, no hables con nadie.

-Esa ya me la has dejado clara.

-Eso espero. La segunda, nunca me mientas ni me ocultes nada que pueda ayudar en el caso. Nunca-dice para que me quede claro-y por último, eres inocente mientras no se demuestre lo contrario, así que siempre tenlo presente por muy duro que sea todo.

-Ok-digo asintiendo.

-Bien, nos vemos ahora-dice levantándose, pero la paro antes de que salga por la puerta.

-Kate-digo llamándola-¿Puedes conseguir que hable con Alexis? No me gustaría que pensara que…

-Ella confía en ti Rick…pero conseguiré que puedas verla.

-Gracias-digo mirándola fijamente y ella asiente antes de salir por esa puerta dejándome solo, completamente solo. Tenía que salir de aquí…pero sobre todo, necesitaba saber la verdad, necesitaba saber que había pasado y si había sido capaz o no de hacerlo.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues empezamos fuerte, espero que os allá intrigado lo suficiente para querer seguir leyendo, si es así, mañana tenemos más. Gracias a todos por estar ahí.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twiiter: tamyalways**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Buenos días, gracias, mil gracias por el acogimiento de la historia, estoy muy feliz. Os dejo con el segundo capítulo, donde volvemos un poco para atrás para conocer un poco más a los personajes, pero no tardaremos en volver al presente, que sé que es lo que os interesa. Gracias y espero que os siga gustando.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 2**

DOS MESES ANTES

POV KATE

El mejor momento del día, levantarme y tomarme mi café antes de nada. Lo necesito tanto este momento, casi tanto como respirar. Pero entonces suena ese maldito ruido una y otra vez y rompe mi momento una vez más.

-¿Si?-contesto al teléfono con pocas ganas.

-Kate soy Alexis.

-¿Tan importante es el caso que no puede esperar cinco minutos?-digo quejándome.

-Es mi hermano-dice de repente y suspiro, ¿Qué habrá echo ahora? ¿En que lio se habrá metido?

-Voy para allá ahora mismo, mándame la dirección.

-Gracias, te debo otra-dice antes de colgar.

Alexis es mi secretaria en el pequeño bufete que formé hace ya cinco años, pero además de mi secretaria es mi mejor amiga, a ella nunca le puedo negar nada, sus problemas son mis problemas.

Uno de esos mayores problemas que tiene es su hermano. Richard Castle, un chico, que digo chico, tiene mi edad, es un hombre pero con mentalidad de un niño de cinco años. Consiguió vender con éxito uno de sus libros cuando apenas tenía 19 años y desde ahí su vida ha cambiado económicamente a mejor, pero la fama creo que se le subió un poco a la cabeza y se piensa que haga lo que haga nadie podrá responsabilizarlo de ello.

Esta es la tercera vez que me llama su hermana para que lo saque del calabozo, alguna pelea, alguna borrachera, pillado con drogas encima etc. Sé que piensa que como hasta ahora no han tenido consecuencias sus actos no va a pasar nada, pero, ya tiene antecedentes y esta vez le va a costar salirse con la suya.

He intentado explicarle que necesita ayuda, pero siempre se ríe en mi cara cuando se lo digo, Alexis no puede con él, es su hermano mayor pero parece que ella tiene diez años más en cuanto a responsabilidad. No tiene que hacerse responsable de lo que hace su hermano pero siempre lo hace, y se cree que así le ayuda pero no lo hace. Dejo el café sobre el fregadero a medio tomar y salgo rápidamente a vestirme.

Cuando estoy de camino hacia la cárcel me doy cuenta de que me da igual hacerlo esperar y termino parando por el camino para coger un buen café. Lo pido para llevar y vuelvo a montarme en el coche. Cuando llego al destino salgo del corre y me apoyo en la puerta de la comisaria tomándome mi café tranquilamente.

Cuando me lo acabo me meto dentro y espero a que me dejen pasar para verlo. Cuando me dejan pasar lo encuentro tumbado en el pequeño catre de la celda como si la cosa no fuera con él.

-Has tardado mucho, ¿Ya podemos irnos?

-No-digo seria, quiero que entienda que esto no puede volver a pasar.- ¿Qué coño ha pasado ahora?

-Nada malo. Esta gente se pone como loca por una tontería-dice bromeando pero enseguida ve mi cara que para nada estaba para bromas-vale me tome alguna copa y quizás la mezcle con algún porro. El caso es que salimos a seguir festejando y acabamos corriendo desnudos por el parque, ha sido súper divertido.

-Va a ser más divertido verte ahí encerrado durante un tiempo.

-No espera, ¿A dónde vas?

-Paso.

-Venga ya Beckett. Ha sido una broma. Tienes que sacarme de aquí.

-Esto no puede seguir así. Me da igual lo que hagas con tu vida, pero tu hermana no merece esto.

-Lo sé. Pero yo no tengo la culpa, no hago daño a nadie.

-Te lo haces a ti mismo y lo peor que haciéndotelo a ti se lo haces a tu hermana. Voy a arreglar los papeles para sacarte de aquí, pero que sepas que esta vez no saldrás de rositas.

-¿Pero por que? Tengo la mejor abogada ¿no?

-Esta es la última vez Rick, la próxima vez te buscas a otro-digo saliendo enfadada de allí sin querer ni mirarlo.

Salgo enfadada a buscar los papeles para poder sacarlo, aunque sé que lo dejaran salir tendrá que asistir a un juicio en el que puede llegar a terminar yendo a la cárcel. Seguramente acabe haciendo algún trabajo comunitario y ya está, aunque por mi lo mandaría directamente a la cárcel aunque sea unos días para que sepa que las consecuencias pueden ser muy graves.

Cuando ya tengo todo lo espero fuera. Cuando sale, ahí esta como si saliera de un after, como si la vida a su alrededor no le afectara.

-Hola-dice guiñándome el ojo.

-Toma-digo entregándole la citación-búscate un abogado, tienes un juicio en unos días-digo dándome la vuelta hasta que siento su mano sobre mi brazo.

-Espera…no puedes dejarme así. Ayúdame ¿sí?

-Quien tiene que ayudarte eres tú mismo-digo mirándole.

-Está bien ¿Qué quieres? Pídeme lo que sea.

-Entra en rehabilitación.

-Venga ya, no tengo ese tipo de problemas y lo sabes.

-Está bien, búscate un abogado.

-Vale. Una semana.

-Ni de coña.

-Dos.

-No, las que necesites.

-Está bien. Pero como sea más de un...-pero no le dejo acabar cuando ya me estoy dando la vuelta-vale, vale…

-Nos vemos en un par de días.

-Puf-dice quejándose y lo dejo allí solo mientras vuelvo hacia el bufete para poder hablar con Alexis, le gustara saber las noticias que tengo de su hermano, espero que de verdad se tome enserio lo de la rehabilitación, sé que no tiene problemas con las drogas o el alcohol, no como para vivir así como lo hace, pero creo que puede ayudarle ver a gente que esta mucho peor que él, porque quizás ahora no lo tenga, pero si sigue así en un futuro sin duda lo tendrá.

Cuando llego al despacho enseguida sale Alexis con su cara de preocupación, siempre igual cuando se trataba de su hermano.

-Necesito un café antes ¿sí?-digo intentando frenar lo que viene pero sin conseguirlo.

-Dime que mi hermano está bien y te traigo el mejor café del mundo.

-Tu hermano está bien, estará por ahí buscando la forma de volver a liarla-digo dejándome caer sobre mi sillón cerrando los ojos con fuerza, sin duda un dolor de cabeza se está acercando.

-¿Qué va a pasar con él?

-Tenemos una citación para un juicio en unos días.

-Pero…

-Pero creo que esta vez le tocara pagar y no me refiero al dinero.

-Joder…

-Si joder, pero esto no será nada con la próxima vez. No creo que vaya a la cárcel, por mi ojala fuera-digo recibiendo una mala cara de mi amiga-lo siento, solo digo que quizás sea lo que necesite, pero al menos esta vez así no será. Supongo que le caerán unas semanas de trabajos comunitarios, pero nada más.

-Puf…tengo que hablar con él, pero ya no sé cómo hacerlo.

-No te escucha Alexis, no es tu culpa ni tu responsabilidad. Es mayorcito, más que tú, y si no…tu madre podría ayudarte al menos.

-Mi madre ya lo intentó, pero ya sabes cómo es, se parecen demasiado.

-Sí, ¿De verdad que no eres adoptada?-digo sacándole una sonrisa, pero aun la veo nerviosa por su forma de mover la pierna sin parar-anda vete a buscarlo. Ya me ocupo yo del bufete-digo sacándole una sonrisa aún más amplia.

-Te debo una, que digo una te debo mucho. Gracias de verdad.

-Para eso estamos los amigos ¿no?-digo con una sonrisa y se levanta para darme un abrazo antes de salir disparada en busca de su hermano, ojala él se diera cuenta de lo importante que es para ella que él esté bien.

Me levanto y voy hacia la mesa de Alexis para ver si alguien ha dejado algún mensaje. Hay al menos seis mensaje de clientes y otro más personal, mi padre ha llamado. Dejo los mensajes donde los he encontrado y cojo el número que ha dejado mi padre. Hace mucho que no lo veo, desde que se fue a vivir fuera de la ciudad a aquella vieja cabaña en la montaña. Pero sé que está bien y eso me consuela.

-¿Papa?-digo cuando por fin contesta a la llamada.

-Hola Katie. ¿Te viene bien que nos veamos?

-¿Esta aquí? ¿En la ciudad?

-Sí, tenía que venir a unos papeleos en el banco y bueno pensé que podríamos vernos.

-Bueno…creo que tengo un rato ahora para comer. ¿Te apetece?

-Claro, ¿Dónde siempre?

-No, prefiero que vengas a casa. Haré tu comida favorita.

-Entonces allí estaré-dice antes de colgar y con una sonrisa dejo todo como esta, creo que ya he tenido hoy un día bastante movidito como para seguir. Cierro la puerta del bufete y me voy directa a casa para poder hacerle la mejor comida del mundo a mi padre, y para poder disfrutar de la familia.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y espero que os siga gustando. Pasad un buen fin de semana y seguimos el lunes.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, espero que os siga gustando y gracias por seguir leyendo. Os aviso que hay cambio de horario, ahora seguramente será por la noche hora española, sobre las 9 y 15 o así. También avisaros que como voy a tener menos tiempo para escribir, solo habrá tres capítulos semanales, menos esta semana que habrá un capítulo extra por el cumpleaños de Stana como lo hubo con el de Nathan.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 3**

POV RICK

Tengo un dolor de cabeza horroroso por la maldita resaca y para fastidiarlo aun más ha llamado mi hermana que viene de camino, sé lo que me espera y no estoy para eso. Quiero a mi hermana por encima de todo, pero a veces se preocupa demasiado por mi vida y estoy algo cansado de eso. Quiero vivir mi vida y que me dejen vivirla como quiera.

Me tomo un par de pastillas para el dolor y me siento con mis gafas de sol en la terraza sintiendo como los rayos de sol se me meten hasta el interior de mi cuerpo.

Siento como alguien ha entrado en casa y sé que es ella. Cierro los ojos intentando calmarme y espero a que entre como una loca dándome voces de que no tengo que hacer esto, no tengo que hacer lo otro etc., ya estoy cansado.

Para sorpresa mía aún no he escuchado ninguna voz y abro los ojos asustado de que no fuera ella y alguien haya entrado a robar, pero eso se me quita de la cabeza cuando los abro y allí esta ella de pie con cara de preocupación más que cara de enfado y no sé si eso me da más miedo.

-¿Qué?-digo preguntando casi asustado.

-Se acabó-dice seria y no entiendo que quiere decir, o quizás no quiera entenderlo-es tu vida, tienes razón. No voy a meterme más en tu vida, pero tampoco voy a sacarte de la mierda otra vez. Cuando decidas crecer y ser un adulto entonces ya sabes dónde encontrarme-dice seria pero sin duda aguantando las lágrimas y la veo girarse y salir casi corriendo hacia el interior.

Tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, espero que no sea demasiado tarde, pero cuando entro dentro de la casa la encuentro parada junto a la puerta sin duda llorando. No me gusta que nadie lloré, pero ver así a mi hermana y por mi culpa me está matando.

Me acerco despacio y la abrazo contra mi pecho y la siento temblar mientras el llanto se hace cada vez más lento, señal de que se está relajando. Cuando ya no tiembla tiro de ella hacia el sofá y me siento a su lado abrazándola contra mi cuerpo.

-Lo siento mucho…

-Siempre dices lo mismo.

-No quiero verte mal, es lo último que quiero.

-¿Entonces por qué haces esas tonterías? Haz con tu vida lo que quieras, no me meto en eso, pero porque meterte en líos, porque hacer esas tonterías.

-Porque soy un idiota.

-Rick…lo digo en serio. Siempre has sido un buen chico…no puedo creer que se te haya subido a la cabeza la fama, no creo eso.

-Alexis…

-Rick, lo digo enserio, echo de menos a mi hermano mayor.

-Quizás tuve que hacer de tu padre demasiado pronto y cuando tuve la ocasión, quise disfrutar de nuevo de lo que ser un crio.

-¿Es por eso? Sé que tuvo que ser duro siendo un adolescente y tener que cuidar de mí y…

-No, eso fue lo fácil, cuidar de ti. Lo difícil fue tener que llevar una casa, no tener a un adulto que te apoye, que sea tu madre o tu padre.

-Lo sé, sé que no tienes la culpa, pero ahora si la tienes porque te has metido en un charco del que no quieres salir.

-Ese es el matiz, no quiero salir. Me siento bien aunque tú no lo creas.

-No puedo creer que mi hermano se sienta cómodo con eso, el que conozco nunca estaría bien con este Rick. No te digo que seas un friki o no salgas-dice con una sonrisa-pero deja las drogas y la bebida a un lado, es lo que al final te lleva a acabar en un calabozo cada vez que sales.

-Le he prometido a tu amiga la abogada que iría a rehabilitación, aunque no lo necesito.

-¿en serio?

-Quería que me buscara otro abogado, y eso creo que me cuesta más-digo haciéndola reír.

-Mi gusta este hermano-dice con una sonrisa-lo digo en serio Rick me gusta este Rick-dice y yo asiento-te necesito en mi vida y por eso me cuesta mucho decirte esto pero tengo que hacerlo-dice haciendo que me quede mirándola fijamente-si vuelve a pasar, cualquier cosa…yo…no querré a ese Rick en mi vida-dice llorando de nuevo.

-Está bien, lo intentaré ¿vale?

-No lo intentes, hazlo, sé que puedes hacerlo-dice mirándome fijamente y la abrazo porque ahora mismo creo que no pudiera decirle nada que le hiciera sentir mejor, quiero ser alguien importante para ella, pero no sé si puedo volver atrás, quizás necesito esta vida para poder al menos aparentar que soy feliz, porque no lo soy, pero antes de todo esto, tampoco lo era.

POV KATE

Compruebo que todo esté listo para cuando llegue mi padre. La comida esta perfecta como a él le gusta y justo en ese momento en que apago la cocina escucho como dan en la puerta. Me quito delantal y voy a abrir la puerta.

-Hola cariño.

-Hola papa-digo con una sonrisa abrazándole, sin duda le había echado de menos-pasa, la comida esta lista-digo con una sonrisa siguiéndole hacia la cocina.

Nos sentamos con la comida por delante y veo como come disfrutando de la comida en silencio, tras unos minutos por fin habla.

-Esto es perfecto, creo que ya te sale mejor que a tu madre.

-Eso es porque ya no recuerdas como le salía a mama-digo sin darme cuenta del daño que he hecho a los dos con ese pequeño comentario-lo siento.

-No, tienes razón, pero aun así, esto está perfecto.

-Gracias.

-¿Qué tal el día? Algún caso complicado-pregunta como si nada pero sé que echa de menos su trabajo, aunque siempre quiso cuando se retirara irse a la montaña donde estar todo el tiempo pescando, sin duda lo echa de menos.

-Hoy día tranquilo, bueno he tenido un caso, nada fácil pero es algo personal y creo que eso es peor aún.

-No lo dudes. ¿Lo conoces?

-Bueno si, pero porque no deja de meterse en líos. Es hermano de mi amiga, de mi secretaria.

-Am si Alexis, ¿Cómo está?

-Bien, aunque preocupada por su hermano.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Es uno de esos chicos que triunfan cuando aún son jóvenes y se les sube a la cabeza. Piensa que para hacerse el guay o para divertirse necesita beber o meter cualquier droga.

-Es joven.

-Tiene mi edad papa.

-Bueno tu eres demasiado responsable-dice con una sonrisa-quizás tenga sus problemas para hacerlo, quizás necesita ayuda.

-Tiene la ayuda de su hermana y la mía solo por ayudar a su hermana, pero ya me estoy cansado de sus tonterías y de ver sufrir a mi amiga por su culpa.

-Puede que necesite a alguien que le escuche, alguien que no sea de su familia que no espere lo mejor de él.

-Pues esa no soy yo. Espero que al menos me haga caso y vaya a rehabilitación. Espero que si ve a donde le puede llevar la vida que está llevando, cambie su estilo de vida.

-Puede ser. Me alegro que ayudes a gente.

-Bueno en parte es mi trabajo, aunque en este trabajo ayudo más a mi amiga que a él, la verdad es que si no fuera porque es su hermano, ya lo hubiera dejado como cosa imposible. De verdad, no sé puede hablar con él.

-Creo que empieza a gustarme ese chico-dice mi padre con una sonrisa y le echo una mirada de pocos amigos-¿Qué? Me gustan los chicos que disfrutan, no como una que yo conozco que…

-Que ¿qué?-digo enfadada.

-Vale, ya lo dejo.

-Más te vale-digo con una sonrisa.

-Me alegro de haber venido, te he echado de menos cariño.

-Yo también papa, quiero tenerte más cerca pero si eres feliz allí yo también lo soy.

-A veces se me hace duro y te echo de menos, pero hay otros momentos, que no los cambiaría por nada del mundo.

-Cuando me eches de menos ya sabes que hay una cama en la ciudad esperándote-digo con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé, pero no quiero molestar.

-No lo haces.

-También lo sé-dice con una sonrisa-¿Tienes mucho trabajo^?

-La verdad es que no me puedo quejar, tengo para la semana que viene un par de juicios y además tengo que preparar otros dos para antes de que acabe el mes. Estoy bien papa, estoy pensando incluso contratar a alguien más.

-Me alegro de que te vaya bien, pero ya sabes, saca algo de tiempo para disfrutar, ya sabes lo que decía tu madre, la mente funciona mejor cuando esta despejada.

-No tengo mucho tiempo para eso.

-Siempre hay tiempo para eso. Anda recojamos esto, quiero ir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad ¿me acompañas?

-Claro-digo levantándome con una sonrisa porque quería disfrutar de esta paz que me daba estar con mi padre, estar con lo que me quedaba de familia.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por seguir y volvemos el miércoles con el capítulo extra por el cumpleaños de Stana, volveremos a la actualidad así que veremos por dónde van los tiros en el caso de asesinato. Gracias a todos y os recuerdo que esta semana habrá cuatro capítulos. El de hoy, el del miércoles, viernes y sábado para que no pase mucho tiempo sin leer nada. Gracias y espero que disfruten.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Buenas tardes noches, aquí estamos un día más, día movidito, tanto que no he podido felicitar ni si quiera a nuestra actriz favorita, pero recordad que este capítulo es gracias a que hace 39 años que nació y unos poquitos menos que entro en nuestra vida como la Detective Beckett, y tengo que reconocer que aunque la veo en otros papeles y quiero verla en otros papeles, para mí siempre será Kate Beckett, mi Kate jaja. Bueno sin más espero que os guste el capítulo.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 4**

ACTUALIDAD

POV KATE

Tengo que contarle a Alexis, a mi amiga, que su hermano ha vuelto a meterse en líos. Ahora que parecía que empezaba a dejar a su hermano atrás, que parecía que empezaba a vivir para ella después del ultimátum que acabo mal para los dos.

Cuando llego al bufete allí está atendiendo a una llamada mientras Lanie, la abogada que contratamos hace apenas un mes esta metida en los papeles sin levantar la cabeza, sin duda algún caso importante.

-Hola-digo cuando cuelga el teléfono, y la veo intentando dedicarme una sonrisa, aunque últimamente no lo conseguía y ahora con la noticia que le iba a dar iba a ser mucho peor.

-¿Qué te pasa? Estas como si hubieras visto un fantasma o algo peor-dice mirándome con cara de extrañeza.

-Necesito hablar contigo pero es algo privado. Ven-digo haciéndole un gesto para que me siguiera a la única estancia del bufete que tiene puerta, el servicio, quizás no era el mejor lugar para darle la noticia pero quería dársela a solas.

-¿Qué pasa? Me estas asustando es por...-no hace falta que diga el nombre, ambas sabemos a quién se refiere y yo asiento-¿Qué ha hecho ahora?

-No sé si lo ha hecho…esa es la cuestión.

-Kate…-dice suplicándome y yo trago saliva soltándole la peor noticia que le podía dar.

-Tu hermano estar en la cárcel acusado de asesinato-digo con miedo de su reacción, y cuando la veo llorar mientras su cuerpo tiembla me doy cuenta de que va a perder el conocimiento y justo a tiempo consigo cogerla antes de que se golpee contra algo-Lanie…Lanie….-grito llamándola para que me ayude.

-¿Qué pasa? Qué coño…-dice sorprendida.

-Deja de preguntar y ven a ayudarme.

Sale corriendo y entre las dos llevamos a Alexis hacia la sala y la tumbamos en el pequeño sofá donde la gente se queda esperando. Consigo despertarla echándole un poco de agua con cuidado.

-Tranquila despacio ¿sí?

-Rick…necesito verlo….

-Sh…conseguiré que lo veas. Pero necesito que te relajes ¿sí?

-Él no ha hecho eso. Él no ha podido matar a nadie.

-Todavía no he podido conseguir nada del caso, apenas he podido hablar con él. Quería decírtelo antes de que te pudieras enterar por otro. Ahora voy a volver allí para conseguir todo lo que pueda y para volver a hablar con Rick. También conseguiré que puedas hablar con él, pero tienes que estar tranquila ¿sí?

-Tienes que sacarlo, es inocente y tú lo sabes-dime suplicándome y yo no lo sé, pero si me cuesta creer que pudiera hacer algo así.

-Haré todo lo que este en mis manos ya lo sabes.

-Lo sé…necesito verlo.

-Vamos. Intentaré que puedas verlo mientras yo consigo todo lo que pueda de él.

-Yo os acompaño-dice Lanie y yo asiento, porque cualquier ayuda nos viene bien.

Llegamos a la comisaria donde aún tienen a mi cliente, si mi cliente, tengo que pensarlo así sino no estaré en condiciones para llevar el caso de la mejor manera posible, aunque tener a Alexis cerca no ayuda.

-Espo-escucho a Lanie hablar y cuando me giro está saludando al policía que estaba con Rick cuando llegue a la comisaria.

-¿Lo conoces?

-Sí, somos viejos amigos-dice sonriéndole pero por la forma que lo hace sin duda hay algo más detrás, pero quizás nos sirva para algo.

-Somos los abogados de Richard Castle, me gustaría saber que cargos ahí contra él.

-De momento no hay cargos contra su cliente.

-Entonces que hace aquí encerrado.

-Puedo tenerlo en el calabozo 48 horas para cuando acaben esas 48 horas tendré todo lo que necesito para ponerle los cargos.

-Espo…ella es su hermana, le gustaría hablar con él… ¿no podrías…?

-No puedo.

-Pero si no es aún un acusado…-dice sonriéndole y sin duda llegando a él mejor que si yo lo hubiera intentado por las malas.

-Está bien, cinco minutos.

-Kate…

-Ve tranquila, tengo que hacer cosas luego hablaré con él yo ¿sí?

-Bien, gracias-dice mirando a Lanie y esta le dedica una sonrisa.

-Lanie-digo cuando Alexis desaparece de nuestra vista.

-¿Si?

-¿Tienes algún caso importante?

-Bueno tengo alguno, pero si necesitas ayuda-dice con una sonrisa y yo asiento, me gusta esta chica.

-Tengo que conseguir todo lo que pueda para poder empezar con el caso de Rick. Voy a hacer unas llamadas hasta que pueda hablar con él, me preguntaba si podías tratar tú con la policía, creo que te irá mejor que a mí.

-Eso está echo-dice con una sonrisa-si me disculpas-dice caminando en busca de su ex, sin duda iba a conseguirme todo lo que quisiera incluso más de lo que pensaba conseguir.

POV RICK

Me sacan de nuevo del calabozo y me llevan a la sala de interrogatorios, tengo que hacerle caso a Kate y no contestar a ninguna palabra, pero cuando llego hay allí un médico.

-Siéntase señor Castle, me manda su abogada-dice el doctor y yo asiento sentándome en la silla.

Se sienta a mi lado y enseguida saca todo lo necesario para poder sacarme sangre, sé que es lo que busca mi abogada, drogas, aunque no sé si porque cree que mi autodrogué o porque me hayan drogado. Es verdad que había jugado con las drogas, bastante sobre todo desde hace un par de años, pero llevo un par de semanas sin nada de drogas, alguna copa cuando salía o tenía alguna fiesta pero nada de drogas desde que mi hermana se fue y me dejo tras no cumplir mi palabras, desde ese día no he vuelto a drogarme porque solo pensaba en recuperarla.

-Auch…-me quejo cuando siento la aguja atravesar mi piel y el doctor me mira con una sonrisa.

-Esto ya está-dice colocándome un algodón para tapar el pinchazo y la sangre.

-Gracias-digo volviendo a bajar la mirada hacia la mesa mientras pensaba en cómo salir de aquí, pero entonces se vuelve a abrir la puerta y veo a mi hermana allí de pie con lágrimas en los ojos y me levanto rápidamente pero siento una mano que me retiene y me devuelve a mi sitio.

-Nada de ponerse de pie-dice el guardia y yo asiento mientras mi hermana deja salir al doctor antes de sentarse en frente. La veo como mira mi brazo y le respondo a lo que sé que se le está pasando ahora mismo por la cabeza.

-Lo ha pedido Kate, tengo lagunas…pero te prometo que no he tomado nada. Nada de drogas. Quizás alguien me drogara o no sé…-digo y la veo asentir ausente, estiro la mano colocándola sobre la suya-lo siento mucho Alexis, estaba intentado mejorar de verdad, no lo he hecho…no he podido hacerlo.

-Sé que no lo has hecho, ese no sería mi hermano-dice con lágrimas y siento unas ganas terrible de abrazarla-joder Rick, ¿Cómo te has metido en todo esto?

-No lo sé…tengo tanto miedo…

-Estoy aquí-dice apretándome la mano y yo asiento.

-¿Cómo voy a salir de esto?

-Con ayuda, te vamos a sacar eso no lo dudes ¿sí?

-No quiero estar aquí.

-Lo sé…y te vamos a sacar, pero necesitamos tiempo.

-Necesito saber que paso…necesito saber quién le hizo eso…si la hubieras visto yo…-digo sin poder evitar llorar y ella vuelve a apretarme la mano.

-Lo siento pero esto ya se ha acabado, tu abogada está esperando fuera-dice el guardia abriendo la puerta para que mi hermana saliera de allí.

-Alexis se fuerte ¿sí?-digo intentando que no se preocupara aunque sabía que todo estaba demasiado difícil para mí a no ser que encontraran alguna prueba de que alguien más estuviera allí durante la noche.

-Tú también, no te rindas, tenemos a la mejor abogada de nuestro lado-dice con una sonrisa y yo asiento sonriéndole mientras la veo salir por la puerta dejándome de nuevo solo y hundido, necesitaba que ella estuviera fuerte y para eso tenía que verme fuerte, pero tenía miedo, miedo a pagar por algo que no había hecho o lo que es aún peor, miedo a haber hecho algo tan atroz.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por leer, espero que os haya gustado y como siempre espero que me lo hagáis saber. El viernes sobre esta hora tendremos capítulo nuevo, gracias y disfruten de la semana.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Buenos días, aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo. Gracias a todos por seguir ahí y espero que os siga gustando.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 5**

POV KATE

Abro la puerta de la sala de interrogatorio tras dejar a Alexis hecha polvo junto a Lanie, pero no podía pensar en eso ahora, tenia que pensar en mi cliente, pero cuando abro la puerta y lo veo allí con la cabeza sobre sus manos y llorando siento que esto puede llegar a superarme.

Me siento sacando la silla del otro lado y veo como Rick levanta la cabeza con lágrimas en los ojos mientras el guardia nos deja solos.

-¿Esta bien?-le pregunto tragando saliva, quizás haciéndolo más personal de lo normal.

-¿Cómo esta Alexis?

-¿Cómo va a estar? Pero estará mejor cuando salgas de aquí.

-Si es que salgo-dice mirando sus manos sobre la mesa.

-Rick…hoy empieza la batalla más dura de tu vida, el final es salir de aquí, así que hay que darlo todo. Pero para darlo todo necesito que me ayudes, necesito que me digas todo lo que paso para poder intentar ayudarte ¿si?

-Está bien-dice levantando la cabeza y limpiándose con rabia las lágrimas-¿Qué quieres saber?

-¿Dónde estuvisteis antes de ir al hotel?

-Estuvimos tomándonos unas copas en el bar del hotel. Un par lo prometo. Puede decírtelo el camarero, no estaba para nada borracho-dice mirándome a los ojos, y le creo.

-Bien, lo comprobaremos. ¿Después…?

-Después subimos a la habitación de hotel. La tenía contratada desde que Alexis y yo…bueno desde que me dejo de hablar-dice bajando la mirada-tuvimos relaciones sexuales.

-¿Y después?

-Después, me sentía cansado y decidía irme a dormir, hasta que…

-¿Hasta que…?

-Hasta que desperté y la encontré allí… ¿Pude hacerlo yo sin acordarme?-dice mirándome seriamente y con lágrimas.

-Ahora mismo no te preocupes por eso. Sigue pensando en algo que hicieras que normalmente no hacías.

-No sé, pero sé que no tome drogas voluntariamente. Cuando acabamos de tener relaciones, estaba tan agotado…que no hice nada anormal. Me bebí un vaso de agua que estaba junto a la cama y…

-Espera.

-¿Qué?

-¿Sueles dejar vasos de agua sobre la cama?

-Bueno normalmente siempre lo lleno antes de acostarme para no tener que levantarme por la mañana.

-¿Siempre te lo bebes?

-Si.

-¿Lo llenaste esa noche?-digo y lo veo pensar.

-No lo recuerdo, pero era la primera vez que volvía después de salir por la mañana y no creo que me diera tiempo a llenarlo mientras manteníamos relaciones.

-¿Entonces puede que alguien entrara y lo llenara? ¿Puede que alguien te echara algo?

-Puede ser ¿no? eso significa que alguien más pudo entrar ¿no?

-No nos adelantemos, pero puede ser algo bueno, algo que sin duda pienso investigar. Ahora dime ¿Conocías mucho a la chica?

-Nos habíamos visto tres veces, era azafata y cada vez que estaba por la ciudad me llamaba.

-¿Sabes si alguien la quería muerta?

-Bueno, creo que estaba casada...-dice de repente.

-¿Puede que el marido supiera que tenia una aventura?

-No lo sé.

-Puede ser un sospechoso-digo apuntándolo para poder investigarlo mejor-¿Algo más sobre ella?

-No, no puedo decirte nada más. Apenas nos conocíamos.

-¿Alguien sabia donde te estabas quedando?

-Alguna chica y la gente del hotel.

-Necesito todos los nombres-digo entregándole mi libreta y un bolígrafo donde apunta unos siete nombres.

-Aparte de estos, los trabajadores del hotel.

-Eso déjamelo a mí. Creo que por ahora lo tengo todo. Si te acuerdas de cualquier otra cosa quiero que me llames de inmediato ¿si?

-Claro-dice con una leve sonrisa, pero entonces aparece el detective y la sonrisa se le borra de inmediato.

-Señor Castle, vengo a acusarlo oficialmente de la muerte de Elisabeth Green, tiene derecho a mantener silencio todo lo que diga será utilizado en su contra.

-Kate…-dice con pánico.

-Estate tranquilo y no hables con nadie-digo y lo veo asentir asustado-voy a sacarte de aquí-¿Puede saberse que tiene en contra de mi cliente?

-Hemos encontrado el arma homicida en la habitación, cerca del cuerpo. Tiene las huellas de su cliente y sus iniciales. ¿Puede explicarme eso?-dice con una sonrisa y yo trago saliva.

-Rick…no digas ni una palabra. Voy a conseguir que salgas bajo fianza-digo y lo veo asentir y salgo de allí rápidamente para poder sacarlo de allí, porque empezaba a tener mis dudas ¿Por qué el arma homicida era suya? ¿De verdad no recordaba nada? Tenía que salir de allí y olvidarme de que el caso era personal ahora más que nunca.

-¿Cómo está?-dice Alexis nada más salir y dándome una bofetada con la realidad, esto nunca va a dejar de ser personal.

-Lo acaban de detener oficialmente, está acusado del asesinato de la chica.

-Joder… ¿Cómo vamos a sacarlo de ahí?

-Tengo que hacer muchas cosas, pero ¿Conoces esto?-digo enseñándole la foto del arma homicida.

-Es la navaja de mi padre. Mi hermano siempre la lleva encima. Es lo único que tiene de él. ¿Es con lo que la mataron?

-Me temo que sí.

-Oh dios…-dice colocando su mano sobre la boca.

-Vamos a sacarlo ¿sí? Pero vamos a necesitar mucha ayuda y mucho esfuerzo.

-Tienes que sacarlo.

-Lo sé, ahora mismo voy a conseguir todo lo necesario para sacarlo de allí bajo fianza, esperemos que lo consigamos y que sea cuanto antes.

-Mi hermano no va a aguantar ahí dentro, lo conozco.

-Lo hará, es fuerte, se parece a su hermana-digo con una sonrisa intentando calmarla pero sé que no voy a conseguirlo-debes irte a descansar mientras yo trabajo en el caso ¿sí?

-No, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados, necesito hacer algo-dice decisiva y sé que no iba a poder conseguirla sacar de ahí.

-Bien, esta es la lista de las chicas que tu hermano llevo al hotel. Intenta dar con todas ellas.

-Bien.

-Lanie.

-¿Si?

-Necesito que vayas al hotel, necesito una lista de todos los que hayan entrado en esa habitación desde que Rick está allí. Todos, incluido los trabajadores.

-Está bien.

-¿Has logrado algo de tu amigo?

-No, pero está muy seguro de que es el culpable. Además del arma homicida que es del acusado, no llamo rápidamente a la policía, la chica de la limpieza lo encontró en el baño, creen que iba a deshacerse de las pruebas.

-Tenemos que encontrar algún otro sospechoso.

-Es complicado, nadie forzó la puerta.

-Lo sé, tiene que ser alguien que tuviera la llave maestra, o quizás alguien la robo. Lanie pregunta también si ha desaparecido alguna ¿sí?

-Lo apunto.

-Perfecto. En cuanto acabéis volved al bufete cuando tengamos todo juntos veremos hacia dónde tirar.

-Ok-dicen las dos girándose para marcharse, pero paro a Alexis antes de que se pueda alejar mucho.

-¿Estarás bien?

-Lo estaré cuando lo saquemos de ahí.

-Lo haremos-digo intentando tranquilizarla, pero no tan segura de ello, cada cosa que conocía del caso ponía las cosas aún más complicadas para mi cliente, para Rick.

La veo salir de la comisaria y tomo aire, esto va a ser mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba, pero tenía que dar todo lo mejor de mí, por Alexis y por él, porque mientras no se demuestre lo contrario es inocente y ya hay bastantes personas inocentes en la cárcel como para que hubiera alguno más.

Me recupero y salgo de la comisaria, necesito que el juez me dé una audiencia, necesito sacar a Rick cuanto antes de allí, porque Alexis tiene razón, no va a aguantar ni tres días allí, aunque sin duda va a ser muy difícil, acusado de asesinato, con su nivel administrativo, sin duda iba a ser difícil conseguir esa salida bajo fianza, pero iba a darlo todo hasta conseguirlo.

Llego a casa después de un día duro, muy duro. Estoy cansada, pero sé que es el primero de muchos días como este. Un par de días me han dado para poder sacarlo. Un par de días muy largos para conseguir algo para convencer al juez, un par de días largos para él en la cárcel y para Alexis sabiendo donde se encuentra su hermano. De momento no hemos conseguido nada, el primer día, las primeras horas siempre son las que más información sacas, y no tenemos nada. Nadie vio entrar a nadie, nadie vio cerca de la habitación a nadie y lo que es peor, una de las llaves desapareció. Eso podría ayudarnos, pero también multiplica los sospechosos, lo que nos complica encontrar un mejor culpable que pueda ayudarnos a sacar a Rick. Primer día, día duro, hora de descansar.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno parece que la cosa se le complica, veremos a ver si Kate consigue sacarlo. Gracias y nos vemos mañana XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Buenos tardes, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo de la historia, aunque estoy un poco despistada con la subida de capítulos de momento no me he olvidado de ninguno, espero que siga así. Espero que os guste.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 6**

POV KATE

Han pasado dos días. En unas pocas horas tengo la vista con el juez por la fianza de Rick, y apenas hemos conseguido cosas en claro. No había huellas que no fuera de la victima, de Rick o de algún empleado pero al que no se le puede acusar porque este allí sus huellas. La llave desaparecida no ha vuelto a aparecer y en vez de ayudar está complicándonos mucho las cosas, y por último, el vaso del que había bebido Rick agua el día anterior, eso que podía ayudarnos a demostrar que alguien lo drogo, ha desaparecido. No lo encontraron cuando llegó la policía. Así que solo hay dos razones para ello, se lo llevo el verdadero asesino o Rick se lo invento. Creo a mi cliente, creo que dice la verdad, por lo tanto, creo que tiene ser inocente, pero si no fue él ¿Quién es el asesino? Esa es la principal pregunta que tengo que responder para poder sacarlo de ahí.

Dejo mis notas a un lado y empiezo a prepararme, tengo que hablar con él antes de ir a la vista con el juez, espero conseguir sacarlo aunque sé por otros casos parecidos, que va a ser muy complicado.

Llego a los juzgados y espero en una pequeña sala donde me traerán a Rick, en realidad deberían haberlo traído ya, queda menos de media hora y me gustaría hablar con él un poco antes y si siguen tardando tanto no voy a poder hacerlo. Cuando iba a salir de la sala para poder preguntar a alguien lo veo acercarse agarrado por dos guardias. Iba esposado y con la cabeza agachada.

Me echo a un lado para poder dejarle pasar y lo sientan al otro lado de la mesa aun esposado. Salen dejándonos a solas y me siento enfrente de él.

-Bien, quiero que queden algunas cosas claras antes de…-pero entonces levanto la mirada y lo miro su cara por primera vez, sin duda ya había conocido una parte de la cárcel que nadie le gusta-¿Qué te ha pasado?

-¿Esto?-dice con un tono sarcástico-falta de entendimiento, parece que no puedo estar sentado en una silla que está libre, y parece que en la otra de al lado tampoco-dice siguiendo con ese tono sarcástico.

-Voy a sacarte ¿sí?

-He preguntado por ahí, no vamos a conseguirlo, me voy a pudrir en la cárcel.

-Confía un poco en mí ¿sí? O si no lo haces a mí, hazlo en tu hermana, está dándolo todo para poder sacarte de aquí, así que no te rindas.

-¿Qué tengo que tener claro?-dice al menos volviendo al tema.

-No quiero que abras la boca ahí dentro, déjame a mi ¿Si?

-Creo que eso lo tengo claro-dice frustrado echándose hacia atrás.

-Vale, creo que es mejor que vayamos entrando-digo levantándome y él me sigue con sus manos esposadas y con la cabeza agachada, me alegro de haber conseguido convencer a Alexis que era más útil si se quedaba en el bufete, no le hubiera gustado verlo así.

Entramos en la vista y el fiscal ya está sentando en su asiento, es Will Sorenson, sin duda uno de los mejores a los que me he enfrentado, pero iba a hacer todo lo necesario para sacarlo costara lo que me costara.

-Hola Kate, siempre es un placer enfrentarme a ti-dice guiñándome el ojo mientras me da la mano.

-Hola Sorenson-digo dándole la mano y girándome para darle a entender que esto no es para nada amistoso-Rick-digo llamando su atención cuando se queda mirando a Will sin duda pensando si sería él quien lo metiera en prisión, pero él no era quien decidiría su inocencia o no.

-Estoy bien-dice intentando una sonrisa que no llega a salir de su cara.

Se sienta a mi lado y lo veo más abatido que nunca, en realidad, lo poco que lo había visto siempre me había parecido un prepotente, alguien a quien no le importa nada y se cree por encima de la ley. Ahora es un pequeño juguete de lo que fue, sin duda estaba demasiado abatido, espero que no deje de luchar.

-Rick…-digo al ver entrar a la jueza y me levanto haciendo él lo mismo.

-Podéis sentaros. Estamos aquí para decidir si Richard Castle puede o no salir bajo fianza. Quiero oír vuestros alegatos y luego decidiré. El fiscal, puede empezar.

-Señoría, por supuesto me niego a que el acusado salga bajo fianza por varios motivos que voy a enumerar ahora. Primero quiero hacer un boceto del acusado. Es un chico joven, un chico con poder y dinero con el que puede permitirse huir rápidamente de aquí. Sin dudas, hay muchas posibilidades de que huya y de que no pague por lo que ha hecho.

-Protesto señoría. Mi cliente es inocente mientras el señor fiscal no pueda demostrar lo contrario.

-Lo acepto.

-Bien, sin que se pueda juzgar-dice Will remarcando las palabras-otro de los motivos, es que el acusado tiene antecedentes ya, eso también debería afectar para que se le deniegue esa salida bajo fianza. Por último, el acusado está acusado de asesinato en primer grado, no es una acusación leve señoría-dice Will acabando con su discurso, no había atacado mucho, pero solo con esos tres puntos ponía complicado la salida de Rick de prisión.

-Le toca a la defensa-dice la jueza dándome paso y me levanto tomándome algo de tiempo.

-Señoría, me gustaría pedir la libertad bajo fianza para mi cliente. Sé que la acusación es grave, pero no se ha podido probar aun nada, y como ya bien expondremos en nuestra defensa, mi cliente pudo huir de la escena del crimen y no lo hizo en ningún momento. Mi cliente quiere luchar por su inocencia, quiere demostrarla y no va a huir. También quiero pedir su puesta en libertad bajo fianza, porque creo que su vida corre peligro allí dentro como bien se puede ver por las heridas que ya le han infringido en apenas un par de días. Mi cliente tiene familia aquí, una hermana a la que no abandonará nunca, y eso le mantiene atado a esta ciudad-digo acabando con mi discurso antes de sentarme.

-Habiendo escuchado a las dos partes, debo admitir que hay mucho peligro de huida, no puedo aceptar la libertad bajo fianza.

-Señoría no…-digo levantándome pero la jueza me interrumpe.

-No puede asegurarme de que no escapará.

-¿Y si me hago yo cargo de él? ¿Y si lo dejáis bajo mi responsabilidad?

-¿Cómo?

-Una tobillera, sabréis en todo momento donde esta. Estará bajo mi cargo, yo me hago responsable si decide huir-digo seria sabiendo donde me estaba metiendo. Aguanto la mirada a la jueza mientras le da vueltas hasta que toma una decisión.

-Está bien, cien mil dólares de fianza, y estará con tobillera y bajo su responsabilidad letrada, espero que no me tenga que arrepentir de esto y espero sobre todo, que no tenga que arrepentirse usted-dice dando por zanjado la vista saliendo triunfadores de ella, o eso esperaba yo también.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-dice Rick cuando todos empiezan a moverse de un lado para otro.

-Nos vamos a casa eso pasa-digo con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué significa de que estoy bajo tu responsabilidad?

-Nada del otro mundo-digo con ironía-te quedarás en mi casa, quiero mantenerte vigilado. Si te escapas, seré yo quien tenga que entrar por ti en la cárcel, así que espero que…

-No lo haré. Gracias-dice con sinceridad mientras se acercan los guardias para llevárselo de nuevo a salita donde estuvimos antes. Antes de salir tiene que pagar y tienen que colocarle la tobillera, pero se iba a casa y eso era un gran paso, un buen paso al menos para él, al menos para que pueda coger algo de fuerza para luchar contra lo que venía.

-¿Cuándo me voy?-dice nada más dejarnos a solas en la salita, por fin con una sonrisa.

-Cuando pagues la fianza, necesito que me firmes este documento para que Alexis pueda sacar el dinero y pagar.

-No hace falta, Alexis puede sacar todo lo que quiera, ya tiene permiso para ello-dice con normalidad y yo asiento.

-Voy a llamarla para decírselo. En cuanto haga el pago, podremos irnos de aquí, pero quiero que te quede claro que a pesar de que no vas a volver a la cárcel al menos hasta el juicio, no podrás salir a la calle.

-Cualquier cosa menos volver a estar allí dentro-dice serio, sin duda había pasado por un infierno.

-Está bien, voy a arreglarlo cuanto antes-digo abriendo la puerta para salir.

-Kate…-dice haciendo que me frene justo antes de cerrar la puerta.

-¿Si?

-Gracias, muchas gracias-dice mirándome fijamente y sé que lo dice muy en serio, sorprendiéndome de nuevo, nunca antes me había hablado en serio, nunca antes.

-Está bien-digo con una sonrisa cerrando la puerta justo detrás mía y sacando el móvil rápidamente para poder agilizar todo cuanto antes, pero sobre todo para poder informar a Alexis de que su hermano ya estaba fuera, al menos de momento.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Al menos parece que Kate ha conseguido dar un buen paso para sacar a Rick de la cárcel, y empieza a conocer un nuevo Rick ;)**

 **Pasad un buen mini puente y como siempre espero vuestros comentarios, disfrutad.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Buenos días, aquí estamos un día más, aunque sea festivo, para dejaros con un nuevo capítulo que como siempre espero que os guste. Os recuerdo que esta semana solo habrá ya tres capítulos, al menos hasta que me adecue a mi nuevo horario y pueda escribir más. Por lo tanto aparte de hoy habrá capitulo miércoles y viernes. Además informaros que la historia tendrá 40 capítulos, que aún queda mucho para el final y que ya he empezado historia nueva que se llama Vacaciones en Roma y que espero que pueda llegar a avanzarla lo suficiente para poder publicarla, por ahora creo que va bastante bien. Pero para eso aún queda mucho, así que disfrutemos del día de hoy y del capítulo que nos toca.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 7**

POV RICK

Llegamos a la casa de Kate después de que mi hermana hiciera el pago de la fianza. Están colocándome la tobillera para que funcione perfectamente.

-¿Puede levantarse?-dice el técnico y me levanto-camina hacia la puerta de la casa para que pueda ajustarla mejor-dice mientras toquetea unos botones y mientras ando siento como la tobillera empieza a pitar como una loca-tranquilo, es normal para poder configurarla. Bien ya está-dice guardando todo.

-¿Cómo funciona esto?

-Si sale un par de metros de la casa esto empezara a pitar y enseguida una patrulla estará aquí.

-Además de que me tocara a mí responder por ti-dice Kate colgando el teléfono y acercándose con una sonrisa.

-Está bien, ya me queda claro.

-Si necesitas salir para algo que tenga que ver con el juzgado o por algún interrogatorio, tendrás que avisar antes su abogada para que conste. Pero si no es por algo así, eso empezara a pitar hasta que una patrulla pueda dar contigo.

-Siempre me ha gustado ser el centro de atención-digo en tono de broma haciendo sonreír al técnico.

-Yo ya he acabado-dice recogiendo todo y Kate le acerca hasta la puerta mientras yo me dejo caer sobre el sofá sin tener muy claro que iba a hacer ahora que iba a tener que pasar bastante tiempo encerrado entre cuatro paredes.

-¿Está bien?

-Bueno algo raro, no me malinterpretes, esto es mucho mejor que donde he estado hace apenas unas horas-digo bajando la cabeza-pero no es volver a la realidad, ya sabes.

-Lo sé, te entiendo-dice mirándome y yo asiento.

-Kate…necesito pedirte un favor.

-Dime-dice mirándome extrañada.

-Quiero saber la verdad…si yo…si yo la maté…-digo tragando saliva-quiero saberlo. Si lo hice…quiero pagar por ello.

-Eres mi cliente, voy a defenderte ese es mi trabajo.

-No…no lo entiendes…si se demuestra que yo fui…me declararé culpable, quiero que se haga justicia por encima de todo. Si fui yo…tengo que pagarlo-digo serio y con seguridad.

-Está bien.

-No quiero que Alexis lo sepa. Sé que querrá sacarme de allí como sea, pero si he sido yo…es lo justo.

-Creo en la justicia Rick, vivo por ella, sé hará justicia, pero si tú no has sido también se hará.

-Cada vez tengo más duda de que no lo haya echo. No había ninguna prueba en contra de otro, todo apunta a mí, eso tiene que significar algo ¿no?

-No te precipites. Todo puede ser circunstancial, o puede que alguien te pusiera una trampa-dice y yo asiento aunque poco convencido, cada vez me sentía más culpable, era algo que no podía evitar, aunque no recordaba nada y eso no sé si lo hacía más fácil o más difícil-Rick…

-¿Si?-digo levantando la mirada para mirarla.

-Si te sirve de algo, yo cada vez pienso que eres más inocente-dice seria, mirándome fijamente y aunque no lo sepa esto que me acaba de decir me servía para más de lo que ella pensaba.

-Gracias, me gusta escuchar eso de ti-digo con una sonrisa y nos miramos por una vez de verdad, y siento que puedo confiar en ella y espero que ella pudiera confiar en mí.

-Rick…Rick…-escucho como gritan mi nombre y cuando me giro allí esta Alexis entrado corriendo y cuando me levanto se lanza a mis brazos como cuando era una niña y la arropo entre mis brazos, porque a pesar de todo lo malo, el haber conseguido recuperarla era lo mejor que me había podido pasar.

POV KATE

Los veo allí abrazados como dos hermanos que se quieren y no puedo evitar sonreír. Me gusta verlos así, aunque por un tiempo pensé que lo mejor que le podía pasar a Alexis era alejarse de su hermano, ahora que los veo así en este momento tan duro, apoyándose el uno al otro, me doy cuenta de que estaba equivocada, Rick necesita a Alexis, pero Alexis también lo necesita a él, en eso era en lo que estaba equivocada.

-Dios Kate, gracias-dice Alexis corriendo para abrazarme y a la abrazo con fuerza con una sonrisa mirando como Rick también sonríe al vernos así abrazadas.

-La verdad es que tenemos mucho que agradecerte-dice cuando su hermana y yo nos separamos del abrazo y lo miro sorprendida, cada vez veo menos del Rick que conocí en este Rick.

-No hay nada que agradecer es mi deber con mi cliente y con mi amiga-digo con una sonrisa.

-Espero que te portes bien con mi amiga o sino…-empieza Alexis pero entonces se para-no espera, lo harás porque las consecuencias no te van a gustar para nada, es cinturón negro en Karate-dice relajando el ambiente y haciéndonos sonreír a su hermano y a mí.

-Voy a portarme bien, y esta vez voy en serio-dice mirando a su hermana con seriedad y esta se acerca para darle otro abrazo.

-¿Dónde está Lanie?-le pregunto a Alexis pero Rick nos mira con cara de no entender.

-¿Quién es Lanie?

-Es nuestra nueva compañera, se incorporó después de que tú y yo…

-Am ok-dice Rick interrumpiéndole como si le doliera recordar aquel momento.

-Tiene que estar de camino. Viene con los resultados de las drogas y se ha pasado para ver si habían encontrado algo más en la habitación, alguna huella o ADN que no debería estar allí.

-Bien. Mientras llega voy a pedir algo para cenar, hoy no me apetece hacer nada-digo caminando hacia la cocina para dejarlos un rato solos.

-Tu nunca tienes ganas de hacer nada-dice Alexis sacándome una sonrisa.

Pido unas pizzas y me mantengo en la cocina viendo como están charlando tranquilamente, como sus caras van cambiado según la seriedad del tema del que hablan, y sé que necesitan ese momento a solas. Me mantengo en la cocina hasta que oigo como dan en la puerta, esa tiene que ser Lanie por lo tanto hora de trabajar un poco.

Salgo de nuevo y abro la puerta de casa y allí esta Lanie con una carpeta con todo lo que tenemos del caso. La dejo pasar hasta que llega al comedor donde ve a Rick con Alexis sentados.

-Oye no me habíais dicho que era tan guapo-dice como si nada haciéndonos reír.

-Mejorando lo presente-dice Rick sacando su lado de conquistador levantándose para presentarse.

-Encima encantador, tenemos que sacarlo cuanto antes-dice haciendo que el ambiente se relaje.

-¿Qué tienes?-digo haciéndoles volver a la realidad.

-Eres una aguafiestas-dice Alexis.

-Yo pienso lo mismo, pero no puedo decirlo, es mi jefa-dice Lanie tapándose la cara para que no la viera hablar pero sin querer evitar que la oyera.

-¿Ya habéis acabado de meteros conmigo? Pues al trabajo-digo sentándome y arrebatándole la carpeta.

-Los resultados han dado positivo en Valium, han encontrado este medicamente en grandes cantidades en su sangre.

-Entonces estaba drogado ¿no? no pudo hacerlo-dice Alexis con ilusión.

-Eso es lo que tenemos que demostrar, pero el fiscal puede decir que se lo tomo después para que le sirviera de cuartada.

-Bien, pero entonces el vaso estaría en la habitación.

-Podía haber bebido directamente del grifo. Esto aún no nos da para mucho, pero podemos averiguar cómo se puede conseguir tanta cantidad de Valium, y quien de nuestros sospechosos podían conseguirlo.

-Eso es bueno ¿no?-pregunta Rick sin entender mucho de lo que hablábamos.

-Eso puede ser bueno, solo hay que saber usarlo y no precipitarnos.

-Por mi perfecto-dice Rick.

-¿Qué más has conseguido?

-Nada de ADN o huellas que no pertenecieran a la víctima, a Rick o a los empleados. Nada de nada.

-Es un callejón sin salida.

-Sí, no vamos a encontrar nada más. No había otras huellas en la navaja que las tuyas y eran parciales. Seguramente llevaría guantes eso impide que deje huellas o quizás uso las sabanas para agarrarlas, no lo sé. Pero no había otras huellas aparte de las tuyas.

-También puede ser que lo hiciera yo-dice Rick bajando la cabeza.

-No digas eso, no vuelvas a repetirlo ¿sí?-dice Alexis abrazándole contra su pecho y siento que allí todos sobramos.

-Lanie tengo que hablar contigo vamos-digo levantándome y tirando de ella hacia la cocina.

-Tiene que ser muy difícil para ella, no puedo ni imaginarme por lo que tiene que estar pasando.

-Para ella su hermano es lo que más quiere en la vida, es lo único que le queda, aunque en realidad su madre está viva.

-¿No lo sabe?

-Bueno ha salido en todas las noticias, imagino que Alexis le avisaría antes, no lo sé.

-Quizás nos venga bien para declarar en el juicio ¿no?

-No lo creo, los dejo solos cuando Rick tenía unos diecisiete o dieciocho años. Él tuvo que cuidar de su hermana, no creo que conozca a este Rick, han pasado ya bastante tiempo, él ya no es el mismo.

-Puede ser, pero si deberíamos pensar en que Alexis suba ¿no? ella pueda dar una versión familiar de Rick, una buena visión de él para el jurado.

-Ya lo pensaré, no quiero que Alexis se vea atacada o algo parecido.

-Pero para ella sin duda lo importante será sacar a su hermano, y nosotros debemos hacer lo necesario-dice muy segura, y tenía razón, pero no podía dejar de pensar en que esto era demasiado personal para mí, Alexis era mi mejor amiga, más que eso, era como una hermana, y no me gustaría verla sufrir, pero Lanie tiene razón en algo, para evitar que sufra, tengo que conseguir sacar a Rick de todo esto cueste lo que me cueste.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por llegar hasta aquí, nos vemos el miércoles con un nuevo capítulo, hasta entonces disfruten de la vida.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Buenos tardes, os dejo con otro capítulo, gracias por estar ahí, seguimos.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 8**

POV RICK

Me levanto antes de lo que normalmente hago, pero estoy cansado de estar en la cama sin hacer nada, necesito sentirme útil, pero ¿cómo lo hago? Me levanto recogiendo las mantas del sofá y me voy a la cocina para poder hacer el desayuno para cuando Kate se despierte, tengo mucho que agradecerle y aunque un desayuno no sea suficiente es un buen empezar.

Abro el frigorífico y con lo que encuentro me pongo a hacer el mejor desayuno posible. Justo cuando estoy acabando con el café recién hecho la escucho levantarse arrastrado los pies.

-Buenos días-digo al verla con cara de dormida y por andar por casa, nada que ver con la mujer segura y fuerte que parece cuando esta vestida para matar, cuando es la mejor abogada que conozco.

-Café-dice dejándose caer sobre el primer taburete que ve y saco una taza colocándosela delante de ella. Le pega un buen trago cerrando los ojos mientras el café se inyecta en su sangre-buenos días-dice de repente-sin el primer café del día no soy nadie-dice ya con una sonrisa y sacándome una a mi también.

Me doy la vuelta coloco los huevos rotos y las tostadas sobre un plato y se lo coloco delante, luego lleno otro plato y me siento delante de ella.

-No tenías que haberlo hecho, ¿de dónde sacaste todo esto? ¿No abras salido?-dice mirando hacia la puerta con terror y luego vuelve a mirarme con una sonrisa.

-La verdad es que he tenido que comerme la cabeza pero he conseguido sacar algo bueno ¿no?-digo con una sonrisa y la miro comer tranquilamente, y esta Kate que tengo delante, es aún más guapa que la mujer fuerte y segura que ya me había mostrado antes.

-No voy a quejarme si te dedicas a hacerme todos los días el desayuno-dice con una sonrisa-pero ahora con todo mi pesar tengo que irme a trabajar-dice levantándose y dejándome allí solo limpiando todo lo que había ensuciado.

Cuando acabo salgo de la cocina y me encuentro a Kate colocándose rápidamente los zapatos para poder salir corriendo. Coge corriendo su maletín y cuando va a salir por la puerta se para de golpe.

-Rick no puedes…

-Lo sé, no puedo salir de aquí-digo con una sonrisa y lo veo asentir con una sonrisa.

-Intentaremos acabar con esto cuanto antes ¿sí?

-Lo sé, espero no volverme loco.

-Mandaré a tu hermana para que coma contigo, así dejara de presionarnos y te hará algo de compañía.

-Ok.

-Hasta esta noche-dice saliendo casi corriendo por la puerta dejándome a solas.

Me dejo caer en el sofá mirando a todos los lados, y pensando en que voy a hacer durante estas horas, sin duda esto iba a ser la mayor tortura de todas.

Ya se acerca la hora de comer y por segunda vez en el día, estoy metido en la cocina, creo que en mi vida he pasado tanto tiempo dentro de una cocina, pero no tengo otra cosa que hacer, no puedo salir a correr como cuando estoy estresado y eso no me ayuda.

Dejo la comida en el horno, todavía le quedan unos minutos, y entonces dan en la puerta. Dudo si ir o no a abrir, pero entonces pienso que tiene que ser mi hermana y me limpio las manos rápidamente para poder salir corriendo hacia la puerta. Cuando la abro allí está mi pequeña.

-Hola-dice con una sonrisa abrazándome.

-Hola, pasa, la comida está casi lista.

-¿Cocinando? Ya no recuerdo la última vez que me hiciste algo para comer.

-Pues creo que eso va a empezar a cambiar, no tengo otra cosa que hacer así que…

-Si quieres puedo traerte tus juegos.

-No, de momento estoy bien-digo negándome, porque siento que me merezco pasarlo mal, no puedo ni pensar en este momento en disfrutar de nada.

-Bueno está bien-dice sentándose y me siento a su lado-Cuéntame que has hecho esta mañana.

-Pues el desayuno, la comida, he leído un poco de los libros de Kate, que menos mal que tiene buen gusto-digo con una sonrisa-y poco más. Pero siento mis músculos agarrotados y solo llevo un día aquí encerrado.

-Va a ser duro para todos, seguramente para ti más, pero tenemos que ser fuertes ¿sí?-dice mirándome fijamente y no podía negarle nada.

-Claro-digo con una sonrisa.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? Quiero que seas completamente sincero.

-Claro-digo extrañado por la pregunta.

-¿De verdad no habías tomado nada de drogas?

-No había tomado nada de drogas, en realidad tres días después de ya sabes cuándo te digo…desde tres días después no volví a drogarme. No lo necesitaba, me di cuenta que te necesitaba más a ti. Pero quería que cuando volviera a ti no tuvieras ninguna duda de que no iba a volver por ese camino.

-Ojala hubieras venido antes, quizás…esto no hubiera pasado.

-No se sabe y nunca lo sabremos.

-Pero no puedo dejar de darle vueltas y de sentirme…

-No digas culpable ¿sí? Porque no lo eres, para nada.

-Sé que a lo mejor me pase pero ya no podía más.

-Me vino bien, piensa que gracias a eso lo deje ¿no? anda olvídate de eso y vamos a comer algo. Te vas a chupar los dedos-digo para relajar el ambiente y cuando la veo sonreír hace que yo también sonría.

POV KATE

Llego después de otro día mortal, me duele todo el cuerpo y la cabeza esta para explotarme, pero sé que esto será así hasta que el juicio llegue, y mucho peor mientras dure el juicio.

Cuando llego encuentro a Rick sentando en mi sofá con uno de mis libros entre sus manos, pero creo que no está leyendo mucho porque esta con la mirada perdida y ni si quiera se ha dado cuenta de que he entrado.

-¿Te gusta?

-Eh…-dice de repente mirándome.

-El libro-digo intentando ocultar una sonrisa.

-Oh…tienes buen gusto, aunque te faltan unos que si quieres puedo conseguírtelos hasta firmados-dice con una sonrisa.

-No gracias, soy más de clásicos.

-Bueno, serán clásicos dentro de cincuenta años.

-Entonces, y solo entonces, me lo pensaré lo de comprarlos-digo sacando una mueca de su cara y dejándome caer en el sillón de al lado.

-¿Estas cansada?

-Esto está resultando más duro de lo que pensaba, son los cien metros vallas. Allá donde miramos encontramos algo que se pone en nuestro camino.

-Ya encontraréis algo, confió en vosotros.

-Gracias por tu confianza-digo haciendo estiramientos y lo veo levantarse y de repente lo siento detrás de mi.- ¿Qué…?-pero no me da tiempo a preguntar cuando siento sus manos en mis hombros y siento un escalofrió recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Siento como todos mis músculos se relajan, como está haciendo maravillas con sus manos y siento que tengo que parar antes de que un gemido salga de mi boca y haga esto aún más vergonzoso.-Tengo que ir a ducharme-digo levantándome despavorida.

-Está bien, yo ya voy a dormirme. Si tienes hambre, hay sobras de la comida en el horno-dice bajando la mirada y dejándome pasar hacia el baño donde me encierro muerta de la vergüenza.

Sonrió por lo idiota que he sido y me meto en la ducha dándole un poco al agua fría para relajarme y después le doy al agua caliente para intentar relajar mis músculos.

Cuando salgo Rick esta tumbado en el sofá, pero con los ojos abiertos. Camino hacia la cocina donde Rick ha dejado las sobras y tras calentarlas un poco vuelvo al salón y me siento de nuevo en el sillón.

-¿Qué has hecho durante el día?-pregunto al ver que intenta hacerse el dormido, supongo que para no molestarme pero prefiero hablar que estar así como si fuera algo raro, en realidad lo era pero no tenía por qué serlo.

-Leer, cocinar y poco más.

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo de tu casa? ¿Tu ordenador? Puedes trabajar.

-Eso me duraría media hora. No soy de los que se tiran todo el día escribiendo. Aprovecho mi media hora de inspiración y luego nada. No solucionaría mucho.

-¿Entonces…?

-Necesito hacer ejercicio. Necesito liberar endorfinas, me siento como enjaulado cuando no lo hago.

-Te entiendo. Yo en casos como estos lo hecho mucho de menos y por eso, para cuando tengo algo de tiempo, por poco que sea pues...-digo a la vez que me levanto y saco una cinta de correr escondida perfectamente en uno de los armarios del comedor.-No es lo mismo que sentir el aire fresco llenando tus pulmones, pero si te colocas junto a esa ventana, al menos tendrás buenas vistas-digo sacándole una sonrisa.

-Gracias. Mañana mismo lo probaré.

-Ya me contarás si te sirve de algo. Nos vemos mañana.

-Nos vemos mañana-dice con una sonrisa dejándose caer de nuevo sobre el sofá y apago la luz antes de meterme en mi habitación, antes de meterme en mi cama, para intentar dormir, pero a pesar del cansancio, sé que no voy a conseguirlo, no al menos como me gustaría.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **El viernes nuevo capítulo, hasta entonces disfrutad de la semana y del pequeño avance, aunque hay cosas que les hace sentir incomodos, poco a poco, se van entiendo mejor.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Buenas y lluviosas tardes, os dejo con otro capítulo, esto va poco a poco avanzando y poniéndose interesante, espero que a vosotros también os lo parezca. Gracias y disfruten del fin de semana.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 9**

POV KATE

Me levanto y allí está de nuevo haciendo el desayuno muy concentrado en que no se le quemen las tortitas, ¿Son tortitas? No sé cuándo fue la última vez que las comí, puede que fuera el último desayuno que me hizo mi madre.

-Ajan…-digo haciendo que se gire asustado haciéndome reír.

-Am hola, esto está casi listo. El café ya está hecho-dice volviendo a darme la espalda y ocupándose de las tortitas.

Cojo dos tazas y sirvo café para los dos y me siento en la isla tomando el primer café del día, que no el ultimo. Cuando Rick acaba coloca un plato para mí y otro para él repleto de tortitas y se sienta al otro lado con una sonrisa.

-Parecemos una pareja que lleva ya al menos diez años casados-dice con una sonrisa haciendo que me atragante con el café.

-En tus sueños-digo y lo veo pensar…

-Puede-dice mirándome sin duda intentando picarme, aparto la mira de él y pruebo las tortitas, que sin duda están buenísimas, quizás las mejores que he probado en mi vida.

-Si sigues cocinándome así quizás me piense lo de la boda-digo bromeando haciéndole reír.

-¿Qué aportas tu a la relación?-dice siguiendo con la broma.

-Bueno, puedes tener una abogada en casa gratis, parece que lo usas demasiado-digo en tono de broma, aunque quizás me haya pasado.

-Touche-dice con una sonrisa a modo de respuesta y me doy cuenta de que se lo ha tomado como broma y me relaja.

-Voy a tener que irme ya. Está lloviendo bastante fuera, que suerte tienes que no tienes que salir-digo sonriendo.

-Uno que tiene suerte-dice haciéndome reír-al menos hoy podré correr un poquito. Espero que tengas razón y haya buenas vistas desde esa ventana.

-Las mejores-digo riéndome mientras recojo todo y voy a vestirme para poder irme.

Cuando salgo ya lista para irme veo que Rick ya ha terminado de recoger todo y está colocando las mantas del sofá.

-Bueno, pues entonces nos vemos luego.

-Sí, luego supongo que vendrá Alexis a comer y te contará como va todo.

-¿Hoy que vais a hacer?

-Llamar a todas las puertas que nos quede por llamar, y repetiremos puertas. Mañana es sábado eso significa que pararemos un poco en el fin de semana así que tenemos que intentar hacer todo lo posible hoy.

-Entonces no te espero para cenar ¿no?-dice siguiendo con la broma de antes.

-Lo siento cariño, tendrás que cenar solo-digo guiñándole el ojo y saliendo de la casa dejándolo solo y sorprendida de que de momento lo estaba llevando bastante bien para la situación tan difícil en la que estaba metido.

Llevamos ya un par de horas en el bufete y no puedo imaginarme que más hacer para ayudar en el caso. Estoy completamente cegada por completo, ya no sé qué más hacer, siento que lo he intentado todo y lo peor es que Alexis empieza a sentirlo de la misma manera y eso es lo que me preocupa, por eso intento buscar, rebuscar para ver si así al menos aguanta su esperanza.

-Puf…por donde seguimos.

-Podemos volver a hablar con las novias de Rick.

-Ya lo hemos hecho varias veces.

-¿Volver al hotel?-pregunta Lanie intentando lanzar ideas y se lo agradezco.

-Déjame ver las fotos de la escena del crimen-le digo a Alexis para que me las pasa y vuelvo a mirarlas a ver si se me ha podido pasar algo.

-Si hubiera una pista ahí ya la hubiéramos visto ¿no?

-Puede ser. Pero quizás no seamos los mejores ojos para ver esto.

-La policía tampoco ha encontrado nada, o al menos nada que exculpe a Rick.

-Pues algo tenemos que encontrar. Quizás un amigo mío…-digo al recordar que un compañero de facultad ahora mismo es técnico especialista en manchas de sangre en Miami.

-¿Qué?

-Tengo un amigo que es especialista en salpicaduras de sangre, si Rick dice la verdad…

-Que la dice-me interrumpe Alexis seria.

-Pues eso, si es verdad pues las salpicaduras puede decirnos si las manchas de su camiseta era por estar a su lado tumbado, por estar apuñalándola o por hacerle la reanimación. Creo que puede ayudarnos.

-¿Valdrá para el juicio?

-Quizás luego tengan que hacer una prueba algún especialista de la policía, o alguien que el juez proponga. Pero no tenemos nada que perder. Pero si ayuda en algo bienvenido sea ¿no? podría ser un buen paso hacia la victoria.

-Eso puede ser bueno ¿no?-dice Alexis ilusionada. Y quizás nos ayude, o quizás nos demuestre que fue Rick quien lo hizo, pero mientras tanto sigue con esperanza y eso, eso me ayuda a mí también.

-¿Vas a ir a verlo? Porque si vas yo me apunto-dice Lanie haciéndonos reír.

-Necesito ir a casa a por su número. Lo llamaré y si puede quedar este fin de semana aprovecharé para ir a verlo.

-Bien, por fin algo bueno-dice Alexis-vamos no perdamos más tiempo-dice levantándose cogiendo las cosas y caminamos rápidamente hacia la puerta.

Llegamos a casa y mientras subimos los escalones Lanie y yo despacio, Alexis los sube de dos en dos con una amplia sonrisa, solo esperaba que esto sirviera para algo sino el palo sería aún peor.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta ya está allí nerviosa por entrar, y cuando abro la puerta entra como un huracán rápidamente.

-Rick…Rick…-entra rápidamente y Lanie y yo nos miramos con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa?-dice Rick sorprendido bajando de la cinta de correr sin la camiseta puesta y sudando de lo lindo. Alexis se tira a abrazarlo y no puedo dejarlos de mirar con una sonrisa.

-Madre mía-oigo suspirar a Lanie a mi lado. Rick nos mira y va hacia el sofá para ponerse la camiseta que estaba allí-por mí no hace falta que te la pongas, en realidad si lo haces por mí no te la pongas-dice haciéndonos reír a todos. Y entonces mientras se la pone me fijo mejor en su torso desnudo, sin duda estaba muy pero que muy bien.

-¿Qué ha pasado para que entre así?-dice Rick atrayendo a su hermana para abrazarla.

-Kate ha conseguido algo bueno.

-No, algo que puede ser bueno-digo recalcándolo para que no le diera muchas esperanzas.

-Cuéntaselo.

-Tengo un amigo que es especialista en manchas de sangre. Creo que puede estudiar la escena del crimen y quizás…pueda ayudarnos.

-Es buena noticia, cualquier cosa que podamos conseguir-dice Rick mirándome y se a lo que se refiere, a lo que hablamos sobre saber la verdad.

-Sí, tengo que llamarlo ahora. Quizás pueda ir este mismo fin de semana a verlo para llevarle el expediente.

-Has visto, las cosas empiezan a ponerse de nuestro lado-dice Alexis ilusionada y Rick la abraza pero mirándome a mi consciente de que esto no tiene por qué ser bueno.

-Ahora vengo-digo caminando hacia mi habitación para buscar su número.

Cuando lo encuentro marco su número esperando escucharlo al otro lado, pero me sale el contestador. Puede que esté trabajando, así que decido dejarle un mensaje de voz para cuando lo pueda coger.

-Hola Dex, soy Kate. Hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos, pero necesito hablar contigo sobre un caso, es un caso importante para mí, algo personal. Llámame cuando lo escuches ¿sí? Adiós.

Me guardo el teléfono y salgo de nuevo hacia el comedor donde están los tres riendo con alguna de las cosas de Lanie. Me acerco y todos dejan de reír esperando a que yo hablara.

-No he podido hablar con él. Le he dejado un mensaje en cuanto lo oiga me llamara y podré hablar con él.

-Oh…-dice algo desilusionada Alexis.

-Eso no cambia nada. En cuanto me llame me encargaré de que le llegue el expediente de alguna manera.

-Bien.

-Creo que deberías iros a descansar. Os lo merecéis. Y ahora sí que ya no podemos hacer nada más, de momento. Al menos durante los próximos dos días.

-Pero…

-Ni peros ni nada-digo tajante porque sabía que habíamos trabajado bastante durante estos días y lo que necesitábamos era despejarnos durante unas buenas pocas de horas. Eso es lo que necesitábamos.

-Alexis, Kate tiene razón-dice Rick convenciéndola-vete a casa y mañana te vienes y te haré una comida que te quitara el sentido-dice haciendo que se relaje y sacándole una sonrisa.

-Bien, pero prométeme que estarás bien.

-Claro, ¿Cómo no voy a estarlo? Descansa, ya sabes que cansada no rindes bien.

-Está bien-dice abrazando a su hermano y otra vez siento que sobro.

Cuando se separan Lanie también se despide y ambas se van a descansar algo que les vendrá muy bien. Me dejo caer sobre el sofá y Rick se coloca delante de mí serio.

-¿Puede decirnos que paso?

-Eso espero.

-Bien, ojala me quite esta duda. Necesito saberlo.

-Lo hará, si no puede él no puede nadie. Es el mejor.

-Bien.

-Espero que mañana me llame, mientras tanto solo queda esperar.

-Está bien. Voy a ducharme y ahora hago la cena.

-No, hoy me ocupo yo, me apetece.

-Está bien, espero que no me envenenes-dice con una sonrisa caminando hacia el baño haciéndome sonreír, sin duda empezaba a sentirme algo mejor con él y eso ya es mucho decir.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos y el lunes seguimos con un nuevo capítulo y prometo avances. Buen fin de semana a todos.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, empezamos la semana fuerte y es que esta semana creo que va a estar bastante bien. Gracias a todos por estar ahí y seguid pidiendo quizás algún día os haga caso jaja.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 10**

POV KATE

Acabo la comida y lo veo salir de la ducha con una camiseta bastante desgastada y un pantalón de chándal con el pelo mojado y descalzo. No puedo evitar quedarme mirándole como una tonta, la verdad es que era muy guapo, ni si quiera me había fijado en eso durante estos años, quizás mi mal parecer hacia él me impedía verlo de otra manera, ahora que empiezo a conocerlo, quizás lo vea con mejores ojos.

-¿Ya está la cena echa? Estoy deseando probarla-dice con una sonrisa que me pone nerviosa, no sé porque.

-Esta lista-digo sacándola mientras el coge los platos para poder poner la mesa.

Nos sentamos en la mesa y no puedo evitar mirarlo mientras se mete el primer bocado de mi merluza en la boca, receta especial de los Beckett, por su cara creo que le ha gustado.

-Esto esta increíble. Ya no pienso cocinar más yo. Señora Beckett creo que vas a tener que cocinar más a partir de ahora, y quiero la receta.

-Lo siento, es secreto de familia-digo con una sonrisa.

-Voy a tener que formar parte de la familia entonces para saberlo-dice mirándome con una sonrisa haciendo que me ponga nerviosa y prefiero ponerme a comer para que no lo note.

Comemos tranquilamente y cuando acabamos nos sentamos los dos en el sofá en silencio hasta que es él el que rompe el silencio.

-¿Crees que de verdad tu amigo puede ayudarnos?-dice sorprendiéndome.

-Creo que puede ayudarnos a saber que paso.

-Eso es lo que quiero, saber la verdad. Pero tengo miedo.

-Lo sé. Pero si es lo que quieres…

-Lo sé…pero no puedo dejar de pensar en si he podido hacerlo.

-¿Crees que serías capaz de hacerlo?

-Siempre pensé que no.

-Pues entonces quédate con eso mientras sabemos otra cosa ¿sí? Ahora cambiemos el tema, no quiero hablar más de trabajo-digo de forma exagerada haciéndole sonreír.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?

-Cuéntame como fue cuidar de Alexis.

-Oh…-dice tomando aire-imagino que Alexis ya te habrá contado algo. Cuando mi madre se fue…es duro hablar sobre eso ¿sabes? Hace mucho que intente dejar eso atrás.

-Si no quieres hablar no hace falta.

-No, este bien. A mi madre le llamaron para un trabajo en teatro. El problema era que tenía que viajar de un lado para otro, tenía una larga gira y Alexis, estaba estudiando. Yo tenía 17 años y me daba igual los estudios, al revés los quería dejar. Pero Alexis era una chica genial, le encantaba estudiar, quería llegar lejos y podía lograrlo, pero si íbamos con mi madre de un lado para otro…no iba a conseguir sus sueños. Por eso le pedí a mi madre quedarnos, que yo me haría cargo de ella. Fue duro pero no me arrepiento.

-¿No te arrepientes?

-No, quizás si no nos hubiéramos alejado de mi madre yo hubiera vivido mejor mi adolescencia, hubiera vivido y disfrutado de esa etapa de mi vida y no me hubiera comportado como un idiota siendo ya un adulto. Pero no me arrepiento, no lo hago cuando veo que Alexis está a un paso de llegar a donde quiere. Verla feliz me hace feliz.

-¿Entonces por eso eras tan idiota?-digo sonriendo para que no se ofenda.

-Cuando firme mi primer contrato tras vender mi primer libro, me di cuenta de que por fin estaba haciendo algo por mí mismo, que estaba triunfando casi sin esforzarme. Me di cuenta de que Alexis quizás ya no me necesitaba, trabajaba, estudiaba, era mejor de lo que nunca pude imaginar. Supongo que sentía que podía ser ese niño de nuevo. Pero no fue por eso-dice sorprendiéndome-todo el mundo me decía que tenía que estar feliz por todo lo que tenía. Pero no era feliz, yo solo quería volver atrás y que mi madre no se hubiera ido, que Alexis dependiera de mí, de nosotros. Creo que bebía y tomaba drogas para parecer feliz, por qué no lo era. Cuando Alexis se marcho aquel día y me dijo que ya no me daba más oportunidades, me di cuenta de que lo que realmente me hacía feliz era ella. Llevaba casi un mes sin probar nada de nada…y ahora…

-Hey, vamos a salir de esto, y entonces podrás ser feliz. Te lo prometo-digo mirando seriamente porque de verdad creo que se lo merece, y porque conociendo a este Rick, me doy cuenta de que él no podía hacerlo, él no ha podido matar a esa chica.

-Eso espero.

-Tienes las mejores abogadas del mundo-digo con una sonrisa haciéndole sonreír.

-Entonces ya estoy más tranquilo. Háblame de ti. ¿Tu familia?

-Bueno, somos mi padre y yo. Mi madre murió después de una larga enfermedad. Mi padre se fue a vivir a una pequeña cabaña que compro cuando se jubiló. Nos vemos pocos, pero nos llevamos muy bien.

-¿Por qué te hiciese abogada?

-Supongo que si eres hija de dos abogados pues…no tenía mucho que pensar-digo haciéndole sonreír.

-¿Entonces nada de vocación?

-Bueno…puede que al final le cogiera el gustillo-digo sonriendo.

-Yo ni si quiera tenía algo en mente. Cuando una noche me acuesto con una mujer que ni si quiera conocía de nada, lee algo que tenía escrito en mi ordenador por aburrimiento, mi vida cambio. Cuando me dijo esto se te da bien, puedes ganar mucho dinero y triunfar creo que ni si quiera lo creí. Pensé ¿tan bueno soy en la cama? Esta tía está flipando-dice haciéndome reír.

-¿Nunca creíste que escribías bien?

-No, simplemente lo hacía por necesidad. Me venía eso y tenía que sacarlo, no podía dejar de escribir. Aun me pasa, a veces-dice con una sonrisa irónica.

-Quizás sea porque no tienes una buena inspiración.

-Puede ser-dice moviendo la cabeza de forma exagerada-pero quizás esa pueda cambiar-dice sonriéndome.

-¿Esa es tu sonrisa para conquistar? Porque conmigo no lo logras.

-No lo he intentado de verdad, créeme-dice sonriendo y no puedo evitar sonreírle mientras le miro y él me mira de repente serio con una intensidad que hace que me ponga nerviosa.

Se acerca un poco, casi de forma imperceptible. Lo veo que levanta la mano y la coloca sobre mi cara apartándome el pelo y está cerca, muy cerca, demasiado cerca. Siento como mi pulso se acelera, como me sudan las manos, como la boca se me seca y no puedo dejar de mirarlo, no puedo dejar de sentirme atrapada por la intensidad de su mirada. Lo veo acercarse más y más cada vez, y sé lo que va a pasar, y sorprendentemente quiero que pase, pero no puede pasar, no debe pasar.

Cuando estoy sintiendo su aliento sobre mi cara me aparto rápidamente como si me quemara y lo veo echarse hacia atrás con dolor en la mirada.

-Será mejor que me vaya a acostar ya.

-Claro yo…hasta mañana-dice casi sin mirarme y yo casi salgo corriendo de allí porque necesito huir.

Me voy rápidamente hacia mi habitación, antes de que cometa una locura, pero no puedo evitar girarme una última vez y lo veo dejarse caer sobre el sofá sin duda maldiciéndose por lo que acaba de pasar o por lo que no había llegado a pasar, quizás fuera eso, quizás era eso lo que me pasaba a mi también.

Me meto dentro de mi habitación cerrando la puerta a mi espalda y me dejo caer contra ella. ¿Cómo había sido tan idiota para dejar que eso casi pasara?, ¿cómo habíamos llegado a esa situación? No sabía cómo habíamos llegado hasta ahí, pero sí que había una cosa que tenía claro, había hecho lo correcto, tenía que alejarme de él, esto no podía pasar, esto no me iba a ayudar a mí y menos a él. ¿Era más fácil cuando me caía mal? ¿Cuándo pensaba que era un idiota? quizás fuera mejor, pero me gusta haber conocido la verdad sobre él, me alegraba haberlo conocido porque ahora sabía que no me equivocaba, era inocente, tenía que serlo, y ahora más que nunca tenía que luchar para sacarlo. Pero tenía que centrarme en eso y nada más, que me gustaba, que me ponía demasiado, de todo eso tenía que olvidarme por completo y ahora mismo, antes de que cometiera un error que hiciera todo aún más complicado.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Acercamiento totallllll jaja, espero que os haya gustado, el miércoles más y mejor, mucho mejor, lo prometo. Mientras tanto disfrutar de ese casi pero no.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Buenas y lluviosas tardes, aquí estamos con un capítulo más. Gracias a todos por seguir ahí, y me alegro de que os estén llegando los capítulos porque no sé qué le pasa a la página de fanfiction que me da error al subir. Pero parece que es falsa alarma y luego todo va bien, jaja.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 11**

POV KATE

Me despierto y cuando salgo fuera esta Rick con la máquina de correr. Debe de llevar demasiado tiempo por el sudor que hay en la espalda de su camiseta, agradezco que hoy no se la haya quitado sino…creo que esto va a ser una tortura.

-Buenos días-dice parando al sentir mi presencia y apaga la máquina. Se baja de la máquina y la veo secarse con una toalla, lo veo acercarse con una sonrisa y siento como me tiemblan las piernas.

-Hola-digo casi sin voz y me maldijo por ponerme tan nerviosa delante de él.

-El desayuno esta echo, y el café, ya he aprendido que mejor tenerlo antes de que te despiertes-dice con una sonrisa-voy a tomarme una ducha y ahora vuelvo-dice con esa sonrisa saliendo corriendo hacia el baño y yo me dejo caer sobre el taburete de la cocina suspirando porque no sé cuánto hace que no me siento tan atraída por alguien, pero creo que nadie puede culparme por ello.

Me sirvo el primer café para intentar mantenerme de pie pero dejo de lado la comida, siento que el estómago lo tengo cerrado y quiero creer que la cena me sentó mal ayer, porque no puedo ni pensar en que sea porque estoy nerviosa por…

-¡Déjate de tonterías Kate!-me maldijo a mí misma.

Cierro los ojos intentándomelo quitar de la cabeza, pero cuanto más los cierros peores imágenes me llegan de la noche de ayer, estoy volviéndome loca. En ese instante suena el teléfono sacándome de mi locura.

-¿Si?-contesto sin mirar ni si quiera quien era.

-Soy Dex, ¿Qué tal Katie?-dice mi amigo al otro lado y me alegra mucho poder oírle.

-No sabes lo que me alegra hablar contigo.

-¿Por qué me necesitas?

-Eso también-digo riéndome y haciéndole reír.

-Bueno pues ya nos pondremos en otro momento al día. Parece importante.

-La verdad es que sí. Llevo un caso y creo que tu ayuda puede serme de mucha utilidad.

-Cuéntame.

-Mi cliente ha sido acusado de asesinato. El caso es que se acostó con una chica y cuando despertó al día siguiente estaba muerta a su lado. Era un hotel, así que las huellas son demasiadas y la entrada complicada. Él no recuerda nada, lo drogaron. Necesito que veas las imágenes de la escena del crimen, que estudies las manchas de sangre, que hagas lo que tu tan bien haces para poder saber si él lo hizo o no.

-Es importante para ti ¿no?

-La verdad es que sí. No es un caso cualquiera. Si quieres puedo ir, o enviarte el caso con las fotos.

-No, prefiero verlo en directo, crear mi propio escenario también ayuda, y como veo que para ti es importante, prefiero ir yo para allá. ¿Te parece bien?

-Claro-digo con una sonrisa.

-Entonces esta tarde estaré por allí. Si puedo ayudarle lo haré. Pero ya sabes que yo solo puedo darte la verdad.

-Lo sé, y creo que eso nos ayudara, y a él le ayudara sobre todo, necesita saber la verdad, no recordar lo tiene en vilo.

-Entonces allí estaré.

-Gracias Dex.

-No tienes que darlas. Nos vemos en unas horas.

-Ok-digo colgando y dejando el teléfono sobre la mesa.

-Hey. ¿Ya has desayunado?-dice apareciendo Rick por mi espalda sin darme ni cuenta.

-No me apetece-digo poniendo cara de asco porque de verdad tenía el estómago cerrado.

Lo veo cogerse un plato con comida y una taza de café y se sienta, pero esta vez no se pone justo enfrente como había hecho estos días, hoy se sienta a mi lado, demasiado cerca, quizás demasiado.

-¿Quién era?-dice señalando el teléfono y recordándome la buena noticia.

-Era mi amigo, va a venir, prefiere ver la escena del crimen y conocerte. Prefiere hacerlo desde aquí.

-Perfecto.

-Viene esta tarde.

-Oh…bueno cuanto antes mejor ¿no?-dice más serio, y sé porque, sabe que ya pronto puede que descubra la verdad y eso le da miedo.

-Verás cómo va a salir todo bien-digo con una sonrisa y veo como consigo sacarle una sonrisa a él también.

-Kate…yo quería…quería pedirte perdón por lo de ayer.

-No pasó nada, así que no hay nada de lo que arrepentirse-digo con una sonrisa para que no se sienta culpable.

-Eso es lo que siento, no tener algo de lo que poder arrepentirme-dice despacio y bajito mientras se vuelve a acercar a mí. Coloca su mano en mi cuello para que no me pueda apartar y cuando quiero darme cuenta siento sus labios sobre los míos haciéndome temblar con solo un roce de sus labios, ¿Cómo demonios habíamos llegado a esto?

Se separa un poco y me mira fijamente y yo inconscientemente me muerdo el labio y quizás sea una señal, no lo sé, pero lo único que sé que vuelve a acercarse y vuelve a besarme, esta vez es más que un leve contacto, esta vez sientos sus labios cálidos sobre los míos con intensidad hasta que no puedo evitarlo más, hasta que ya no puedo aguantarme más y abro mis labios para darle paso a su boca, a su lengua que busca la mía con ganas y no puedo evitar suspirar cuando se separa en busca de aire, ese aire que no sabía que necesitaba hasta que he llenado mis pulmones.

Abro los ojos con miedo de que haya sido un sueño o peor, de que haya sido real. Allí está mirándome con una sonrisa y no sé cómo me siento, pero sé que tengo ganas de volver a besarlo una y otra vez. Siento como coloca su mano en mi cara apartándome el pelo con cuidado, con una sonrisa lo veo acercarse de nuevo, pero esta vez yo también me acerco, quiero ese beso tanto como él. Pero entonces suena un golpe, y luego otro, que hace que nos separemos de golpe.

-Maldita sea-dice gruñendo y me voy a abrir la puerta antes que de me vea sonreír.

-Hola-dice Alexis entrando dándome un abrazo-¿Dónde está mi hermano?-dice pasando directamente.

-Desayunando-digo pasando detrás de ella.

Rick ya está levantando rellenando su taza y llenando otra para su hermana. Alexis se acerca le da un beso y le quita la taza de la mano, Rick me mira y casi no puedo mirarle, tengo vergüenza de mirarlo ahora después de besarnos. Me hace un gesto con la taza y yo asiento. Me la rellena y me la ofrece haciendo que nuestro dedos se tocan y saltan chispas entre los dos, no sé si es por haber compartido el beso de hace solo un minuto, o es que siempre ha habido chispa entre los dos.

-¿Qué hacíais?-dice Alexis con inocencia y ambos nos miramos nerviosos y siento como me sonrojo y como un calor me invade.

-Yo…

-Estábamos desayunando´-dice Rick más tranquilo sonriéndome y quiero matarlo.

-Am muy bien. ¿Sabes algo de tu amigo?

-No has dormido nada ¿verdad?

-No la verdad es que no-dice con una sonrisa de niña bueno que era, sé merecía todo lo bueno que le pasaba.

-Me ha llamado hace un rato. Va a venir esta tarde para verlo en primera persona.

-Que bien ¿no?-dice sacando su móvil.

-¿A quién llamas?-pregunta Rick.

-Había quedado con un amigo que hacía tiempo que no veía, pero eso puede esperar.

-No, no, no. Tu vete con ese amigo tuyo-dice haciendo que se sonroje-Kate y yo podemos ocuparnos de su amigo. ¿A que si?-dice mirándome con una sonrisilla provocándome y quiero volver a matarlo.

-Estaremos bien. Además hoy todavía no vamos a saber nada más. Si por algún motivo descubrimos algo importante te llamaremos. Te lo prometo.

-Pero…no quiero que estés solo cuando…

-Estará Kate conmigo. Además tiene que estudiar todo, hacer pruebas. Hoy no vamos a descubrir nada, hazle caso a Kate.

-¿Vas a cuidarlo?-dice mirándome con cara de perrito abandonado.

-Creo que sabe cuidarse bien solo-digo mirando a Rick intentando no sonreírle y que se me notara algo distinto-pero si te quedas tranquila cuidaré de él.

-Bien. Entonces…creo que me voy a ir ya. Nos vemos mañana. Espero que no os importe madrugar porque me levantaré temprano y no pienso separarme de ti hasta que se sepa algo.

-Vale-dice Rick moviendo la cabeza como si le molestara la idea pero sin duda es todo fachada, se le nota cuando Alexis se acerca para abrazarlo y la cara se le ilumina.

-Lo dejo en tus manos-dice abrazándome y yo sonrió mirando a Rick que no deja a sonreírme.

La acompaño hacia la puerta y cuando cierro la puerta y me giro allí esta Rick mirándome con una sonrisa y vuelvo a sentirme nerviosa.

-Creo que tienes que cuidar de mi-dice acercándose con una sonrisa.

-Creo que eres mayorcito para cuidarte tu solo ¿no?-digo intentando no sonreír pero sin conseguirlo.

-Creo que aun soy un bebe-dice pegándose por completo a mí y no puedo evitar sonreírle. Me agarra por la cintura y me acerca, coloco mi boca muy cerca de su cuello, solo rozándole y entonces me separo dejándolo ahí parado con la boca abierta.

-No me gustan los bebes-digo con una sonrisa dejándolo pasmado y sentándome con una sonrisa en el sofá. Escucho rápidamente moverse y acercarse hacia el sofá haciendo que me ría, haciendo que me olvide de lo malo y creo que a él también le pasa, y eso, eso me gusta, eso me relaja, eso me hace sentir realmente bien.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues espero que os haya gustado, por fin ha llegado el beso, por fin avanzan un poquito, pero esto no acaba aquí, el viernes nuevo capítulo y más mucho más.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Buenos y lluviosos días, hoy un poquito antes, ya tenemos el capítulo, para que no tengáis que esperar más. Gracias como siempre por seguir ahí.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 12**

POV RICK

Me acerco hacia el sofá y me siento a su lado después de poner una película para poder disfrutar un poco de su día libre, y yo para poder disfrutar de su presencia. No puedo creerme que esté pasando esto, ni si quiera sé que es lo que está pasando, pero me gusta, me gusta muchísimo.

Me siento y coloco mi brazo detrás del respaldo del sofá, como haría si estuviera en el cine en una cita con una chica que me gusta. Puedo ver a Kate sonriendo por el rabillo del ojo, sin duda se había dado cuenta de mi movimiento.

Me muevo un poco más hacia ella casi pegando mi cuerpo al de ella y después bajo mi brazo un poco más hasta que lo coloco sobre su hombro más alejado de mí suavemente y entonces la oigo reír.

-¿Qué?-digo sin entender porque lo hacía, y miro la televisión a ver si se refiere a algo que ha pasado en la película pero apenas ha empezado y ella sigue riéndose-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Es verdad que pareces un crio. ¿Dónde te han enseñado a ligar?-dice sin dejar de reírse.

-Oye, que he ligado muchísimo.

-No te digo que no pero…-dice sin parar de reír-lo siento, lo siento de verdad-dice intentando tranquilizarse al ver mi cara que era un poema.

-No lo entiendo.

-Está acostumbrado a ligar con niñas, eso te pasa-dice haciéndome pensar y la verdad, es que ella no es como cualquier otra chica con la que haya estado.

-Puede que tengas razón-digo pensativa y ella me mira seria.

-¿Te has enfadado? Yo no quería…

-No-digo con una sonrisa-tienes razón de que no eres como las otras chicas con las que he estado. Quizás eres un reto.

-¿Un reto?-dice con cara de ¿enfadada?

-No me he explicado, quiero decir que por eso me gustas más y puede que por eso vaya cagarla más-digo intentando arreglarlo y la veo sonreír-me gustas mucho Kate de verdad. Me gustas desde la primera vez que te vi.

-Eso no lo creo-dice riéndose-me volvías loca, más bien te tenía que caer fatal.

-Soy un crio ¿no? ¿No te decían de chica que cuando un chico se mete contigo es porque le gusta?-digo sonriéndole-me gustabas y sacarte de tus casillas era mi tonta manera de demostrártelo.

-Si lo que me falta ahora es que me digas que te metías en líos para verme.

-No, eso no. Pero no me importaba que vinieras a sacarme, me gustaba la verdad-digo sacándole una sonrisa.

Me acerco a ella y la beso suavemente en los labios, lentamente disfrutando de sus labios jugosos y cálidos sobre los míos mientras acaricio su suave pelo haciendo que me estremezca.

Cuando voy a separarme del beso para no incomodarla con algo que está recién empezando, con algo que aun ninguno de los dos creo que somos conscientes, siento su mano en mi cuello acercándome más a ella y profundizando el beso haciendo que esté a punto de explotar solo con un beso, y entonces siento como su cuerpo vibra…no, eso no es su cuerpo. Nos separamos rápidamente como si nos hubiéramos dado mutuamente calambre, y quizás así haya sido.

-Es mi móvil-dice Kate recuperando el aliento mientras lo saca de su bolsillo-es Dex, ya ha llegado estará aquí en un rato-dice con una sonrisa.

-¿Ese Dex y tu sois muy amigos?

-Nos conocimos en la universidad. Es muy poco sociable, pero conectamos, quizás porque por aquella época yo tampoco lo era mucho-dice con una sonrisa-es un buen tío y un grandísimo profesional.

-¿Tengo que estar celoso?-pregunto cómo broma y la veo sonreír antes de acercarse y besarme en los labios acariciándome el cuello y haciendo de nuevo que me estremezca.

-Será mejor que dejemos la película para otro momento. Tengo que irme, he quedado en la escena del crimen.

-Pensé que lo traerías aquí antes.

-Quiere ir directamente. Luego lo traeré para cenar y para que puedas hablar con él y preguntarle lo que quieras.

-Está bien-digo intentando sonreír, pero no quiero quedarme solo, es como si tuviera miedo de que esto fuera un sueño, o puede ser que tenga miedo de la soledad, de esa soledad que puedo llegar a sentir si de verdad esto no acaba bien, había conseguido no pensar en ello y ahora…

-¿Estas bien?-dice mirándome y es como si pudiera leerme la mente.

-Si claro. Ve a descubrir la verdad para mi ¿sí?-digo con una sonrisita y me besa antes de salir por la puerta dejándome allí solo, con ganas de salir corriendo detrás de ella pero sabiendo que eso no podía ser posible hasta que todo esto acabara.

POV KATE

No sé qué coño me pasa, pero siento que lo echo de menos y no entiendo como ha pasado esto. Hace solo unos días me caía mal, hace unas horas no lo veía ni como algo parecido a una pareja y ahora…ahora siento que lo necesito y que estoy tan a gusto con él que parece que llevamos juntos años, y solo nos hemos besado por primera vez hace un par de horas como mucho. Creo que quizás he intentado mantenerme tan profesional durante estas semanas, que no me he dado cuenta de que empezaba a gustarme este Rick que estaba conociendo. Quizás solo me estuviera volviendo loca.

Veo venir a Dex andando pausadamente mirando hacia todos los lados y me recuerda a cuando lo conocí, apenas ha cambiado y eso me hace sonreír.

-Hola-digo abrazándole y él como siempre recibe el abrazo sin devolverlo.

-¿Dónde es?-dice sin saludarme y sacándome una sonrisa.

-Anda vamos, tenemos suerte de que aun la policía la tenga cerrada como escenario del crimen. El detective que lleva el caso está esperándonos arriba.

Dex me acompaña de cerca hasta que llegamos a la planta donde estaba la habitación donde todo paso, donde el infierno se desato. Allí en la puerta está el detective Esposito esperándonos.

-Gracias por dejarnos pasar.

-No hay problema. Íbamos a dejar al hotel que la limpiara durante el fin de semana, ya hemos recogido todo lo necesario.

-Entonces, gracias pero…-digo señalando la puerta dejándole claro que no iba a dejar que viera lo que íbamos a hacer hasta que no tuviéramos los resultados. Esto lo hacía para beneficiar a Rick y no para perjudicarlo, así que si los datos ayudaban los usaría sino…sería Rick quien decidiera.

-Está bien. En cuanto salgáis y acabéis, entregad la llave. El hotel tendrá permiso para hacer lo que quiera con la habitación.

-Ok, gracias-digo cerrándole la puerta en las narices, cuando me giro ya está Dex dando vueltas alrededor de la habitación fijándose en cada detalle y fotografiando hasta el más mínimo detalle.

-Tu chico, ¿Dónde dice que estaba?

-A este lado de la cama, tumbado.

-Bien-dice siguiendo con lo suyo en silencio y dando vueltas por la habitación, caminando hacia el baño volviendo y mirando todo uno y otra vez-necesito un buen rato-dice abriendo el maletín y empezando a sacar un montón de cosas que no pensaba que podía caber allí.

-¿Cómo encontraron a la chica?

-Boca arriba tumbada sobre la derecha de la cama.

-¿Alguien la toco?

-Bueno mi cliente dice que le hizo la reanimación-digo y lo veo asentir.

-¿Tienes las fotos de como la encontraron?

-Si claro-digo sacando el expediente y entregándoselo. Lo veo mirarlo y volver a mirar la cama ahora vacía aun con las sabanas llenas de sangre y aun esta ese olor metálico-¿necesitas algo más?-pregunto mirándole pero casi ni levanta la cabeza de las fotos, solo para mirar de nuevo la cama una y otra vez.

-¿Esta la foto del arma homicida?

-Si en la última página, era una navaja-digo y él asiente mirándola fijamente y de nuevo mira hacia la cama como si pudiera ver de verdad que paso-¿Algo más?-pregunto sin querer interrumpirle, pero me sentía inútil allí viéndolo trabajar.

-No, puedes hacer lo que necesites, de verdad voy a tardar un buen rato.

-Ok-digo dejándolo solo y saliendo de la habitación. No sé muy bien a donde ir, pero acabo en la cafetería del hotel tomándome otro café, quizás eran demasiados pero no podía evitarlo.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues parece que las cosas van muy bien, ahora toca ver que saca Dex para que Rick pueda dejar eso atrás o no. bueno para los que no estéis en twitter deciros que a partir de la semana que viene empiezo de nuevo a subir cuatro capítulos semanales, al menos mientras todo siga igual.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Hoy es más bien buenas noches, aunque tarde aquí estoy. Os recuerdo que esta semana volvemos a los cuatro capítulos. Hoy, el miércoles, el viernes y el sábado. Espero que los disfrutéis.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 13**

POV KATE

Observo todo, es algo que dice mi padre que he sacado de mi madre, pero es algo que no puedo evitar. Miro al camarero mirando a un grupo de chicas, luego a un hombre con un sombrero, a una familia que hay más allá…observa todo. Me acerco de nuevo a la barra y llamo su atención. -Veo que observas mucho.

-Oh yo…solo me gusta intentar leer a la gente, es un hobby.

-Yo también soy así-digo con una sonrisa para que se relaje-¿Estuviste la noche que se produjo el asesinato?

-¿Es policía?

-Oh no, perdona, soy abogada, del acusado.

-Oh, el señor Castle. Dejaba grandes propinas.

-¿Piensa que lo hizo?

-Bueno, no soy quizás tan bueno leyendo a la gente, pero si me hubieras preguntado antes de que esto pasara diría que es imposible. Me parecía un gran hombre, le gustaba divertirse, pero sin hacer daño a nadie. Venía mucho, llevaba casi un mes viviendo aquí, estaba como ausente, triste. Hable con él un par de noches antes del asesinato. Estaba triste porque echaba de menos a alguien. Pensé que era una chica, pero era su hermana pequeña, habían tenido una pelea. Estaba muy triste.

-¿Lo viste aquella noche?

-Sí, llego con esa chica. Estaba triste, por lo visto se había enfadado con su novio. Me parecía gracioso que se enfadará con su novio y viniera a ver a su amante, cuando me enteré al día siguiente de lo que había pasado ya no me pareció tan gracioso.

-¿Viste a alguien anormal por la zona aquel día?

-No, otros clientes y algunos empleados. Recuerdo que estaba Angie, es una de las limpiadores, es guapísima, lo he intentado varias veces con ella pero no he tenido suerte, en cambio el señor Castle le sobro con una noche-dice con una sonrisa-aquella noche estaba allí, sin duda estaba celosa de verlos juntos, saltaban chispas de sus ojos.

-¿Crees que podrías llegar a matar?

-Yo no diría tanto, pero no creo que se pueda llegar a conocer a alguien a cien por cien.

-Gracias, me has servido de mucha ayuda Tony-digo leyendo su nombre de la plaquita de su camisa y le veo asentir antes de seguir con su trabajo.

Me vuelvo a sentar en mi mesa con mi vaso de café y dándole vueltas a todo lo que me había contado el camarero. La chica llego tras discutir con su novio, ese sería el primer sospechoso, pero no hemos conseguido romper su coartada. Luego Rick traía muchas chicas al hotel, lo que amplia considerablemente la lista de sospechosos, cualquier chica que estuvo con él podía estar celosa y haber intentado acabar con la competencia. Teníamos que volver a hablar con todas ellas, y quizás averiguar algo más sobre la chica del hotel con la que se acostó, tenía acceso a la habitación y puede que un motivo.

Escribo todo en una nota en el móvil y lo guardo para mañana cuando empiece de nuevo a buscar un agujero en las cuartadas de los sospechosos, tengo que encontrar algo. Saco de nuevo la lista de las chicas con las que Rick se ha acostado en el último mes y me doy cuenta de que quizás yo vaya a ser una más. No puedo creerme que ese chico que me estaba mostrando la investigación, sea el mismo que estoy conociendo estos días. ¿Y si el real es el chico que solo busca sexo cada día con una? ¿Y si el real es el chico que solo le gusta disfrutar de la vida sin importarle nada ni nadie?

Me suena el móvil dejando esos pensamientos a un lado. Cuando abro el mensaje es un corto y preciso mensaje de Dex.

 _Ya lo tengo todo. Te espero arriba._

Recojo el café, le dedico una sonrisa al camarero y corro rápidamente hacia la habitación para poder averiguar de una vez por todas que es lo que paso, que paso realmente aquella fatídica noche.

Entro casi corriendo y él está allí tranquilo recogiendo todo, como debería ser para mí, solo un caso, un caso más, pero este nunca fue una caso más y creo que ahora menos que nunca lo es.

-¿Qué?

-Aún tengo que estudiar algunas cosas, pero…puedo decirte ya algunas cosas.

-Venga-digo impaciente.

-¿Cuánto mide tu cliente?

-No lo sé, entre 185 y 190.

-Bastante alto.

-Sí, lo es.

-Puedo asegurar que cuando el asesinato se produjo había algo o alguien tumbado al lado de la víctima.

-Entonces dice la verdad.

-He dicho algo o alguien. Para sabe si era él necesito hacer algunas pruebas aun sobre las manchas de su ropa.

-Te la conseguiré.

-Bien, otra cosa que puedo asegurar es que el asesino no podía medir más de 175, por eso te he preguntado cuanto media.

-Eso lo descartar como sospechoso ¿no?

-Para mí sí. Haré un estudio inmaculado para que no le quede la menor duda a nadie. Por las manchas del techo y de la pared, no podía medir 185 ni de coña.

-Esas son buenas noticias.

-Sí, pero no te da al asesino.

-Lo sé, pero a mí lo que me importa ahora mismo es salvarlo a él, demostrar su inocencia.

-Además, tengo que ver el cuerpo, pero creo que por las puñaladas, no tenía mucha fuerza el asesino, me decantaría por una mujer o un hombre con poca fuerza.

-¿No podía haberlo hecho queriendo para dejar de ser sospechoso?-digo pensando en el novio que podía medir alrededor de 175.

-No, sin duda el asesinato fue con rabia, con mucha rabia. La mato con todas sus fuerzas-dice seguro y eso hace que descarte al novio porque sin duda era fuerte, tanto o más que Rick.

-Está bien. Prepárame el mejor informe posible para presentarlo en el juicio, vamos a ganarlo-digo con una sonrisa-vamos a casa, te invito a cenar.

-Ok, antes tengo que coger una habitación en el hotel.

-No, puedes quedarte en casa, si no te importa dormir en el sofá…

-No, está bien.

-Entonces no se diga más. Vamos-digo con una sonrisa deseando llegar a casa y contárselo a Rick y también con ganas de llamar a Alexis, aunque no sabía si sería bueno interrumpirla o no, quizás si sabe que todo está bien pueda disfrutar más de su cita. Así que decido decírselo, pero quizás si se lo dice Rick le gustara más.

Llegamos a casa y huele fenomenal, Rick está cocinando. Entro con una sonrisa dejando pasar a Dex delante de mí y lo dejo allí sentado colocando sus cosas mientras yo me acerco a Rick con una sonrisa en la cara, estaba feliz.

Lo abrazo por la espalda haciendo que se sobresalte y pensaba que nos había oído entrar, pero cuando se gira se quita los cascos del oído y de ellos sale una música a tope, no logro reconocer la canción.

-Hola-dice con una sonrisa agarrándome de la cintura-la cena está casi lista.

-Espero que haya hecho mucha. He invitado a Dex a cenar y a que se quede a dormir.

-Oh-dice poniendo mala cara.

-¿Qué pasa?-digo con una sonrisa.

-Pensé que estaríamos solos.

-Bueno solos no, pero Dex quiere conocerte y decirte lo que ha sacado. Además, quizás esta noche tengamos que compartir cama-digo como si nada saliendo de la cocina y lo escucho casi salir corriendo detrás de mí haciéndome reír.

-Hola-dice Rick estrechando la mano y Dex se levanta y se la estrecha.

-Tú debes ser el cliente de Kate. Me sorprendente verte aquí así-dice al ver a Rick vestido como esta por casa.

-Bueno es una larga historia-digo para acabar la conversación.

-Bien, quiero informarte de algunas cosas que he encontrado.

-Claro-dice Rick nervioso tragando saliva y le agarro de la mano dándole mi apoyo.

-Por lo que he descubierto, el atacante no media más de 175 y no era muy fuerte.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Eso significa que tú no pudiste hacerlo Rick-digo mirándole con una sonrisa y lo veo mirarme poco a poco asimilando lo que le acababa de decir y como una sonrisa le ilumina la cara a la vez que se emociona.

-No lo hice-dice con los ojos llorosos y le sonrió mientras lo abrazo.

-No lo hiciste. Son grandes noticias Rick.

-Entonces soy libre.

-No, aun no. Esto es un prueba que nos va a hacer ganar el juicio, pero hasta entonces…

-Seguimos igual…

-Rick vamos a limpiar tu nombre, vamos a demostrar que eres inocente. Anda ves a llamar a tu hermana, creo que le hará más ilusión si tú se lo cuentas. Yo pongo la mesa.

-Está bien-dice con una sonrisa y lo veo salir disparado hacia el baño para poder hablar con más tranquilidad mientras sonrió a Dex, porque aunque él no lo sepa, le debo mucho, pero mucho más que un favor.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos, espero que os haya gustado y como siempre disfrutar hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **Nos vemos el miércoles XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	14. Capítulo14

**Buenos días, os traigo un nuevo capítulo. Espero como siempre que os guste, y contenta de que os siga gustando, todavía queda mucho por delante pero mientras tanto disfrutad de lo que toca.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 14**

POV RICK

Cojo el teléfono sin poder dejar de temblar y sin poder dejar de sonreír como un idiota, aun no era libre, pero me he quitado un gran peso de encima, solo pensar que podía haberlo hecho me estaba matando, no conocía en mi a esa persona que decía la policía que era, y ahora…ahora solo necesito una cosa para estar completamente feliz.

-¿Si? Rick ¿Ha pasado algo?-dice preocupada y no puedo evitar soltar unas lágrimas cuando por fin puedo soltar las palabras mágicas.

-No lo hice, el amigo de Kate dice que es imposible que lo hiciera-digo quitándome todo ese peso que tenía, con solo decirlo.

-Oh dios Rick, lo sabía, pero no sabes lo importante que es para mí por fin escucharlo de otro que no fuera yo.

-Lo sé. Tiene que seguir haciendo el informe pero soy inocente. Aunque Kate quiere ir a juicio.

-Es para que nunca se te pueda juzgar más por este caso aunque aparezcan nuevas pruebas luego.

-No sé por qué lo hace, aunque me gustaría poder acabar cuanto antes, pero confió en ella.

-Hazlo.

-Pero esto no ha acabado, quiero que haga ese informe, a lo mejor no solo ayuda a exculparme a mí, sino puede ayudarnos a llegar a quien lo hizo.

-Eso da igual para la defensa.

-Pero a mí me importa, necesito saber quién le hizo eso a Elisabeth y quien quiso culparme por esto. Necesito saber la verdad.

-Está bien, pero cada cosa a su tiempo. Ahora mismo voy para allá tenemos que celebrarlo.

-No, disfruta de tu noche, te he llamado para que pudieras disfrutar de verdad, mañana lo celebramos, ¿ok? Además aún queda el juicio, esta tortura aún no ha acabado.

-Bien, pero mañana lo celebrarnos, esto es muy importante, y sobre todo para ti.

-Mañana-digo con una sonrisa-disfruta de tu noche.

-Y tú descansa, te lo mereces Rick.

-Te quiero enana, gracias por confiar en mí.

-Yo también te quiero-dice antes de colgar y con una sonrisa salgo hacia el salón dándome cuenta de que no le había dado las gracias al amigo de Kate como debía.

Salgo hacia el salón y veo a Kate con la mesa ya colocada y con una copa de vino hablando tranquilamente con su amigo y con una sonrisa. No podía dejar de mirarla, era tan hermosa.

-Hola-dice cuando me ve.

-Hola-digo acercándome y dejando un suave beso en su mejilla porque me apetecía hacerlo y me giro hacia su amigo-quiero darle las gracias. No voy a poder pagárselo en mi vida.

-Solo hago mi trabajo, además Kate es mi amiga.

-Pues gracias de verdad, para mí esto ha sido muy importante.

-Imagino.

-¿Puedes averiguar algo más del asesino?

-Puede ser, necesito algunas cosas más que mañana podré tener. Quizás pueda averiguar algo más.

-Bien, quiero que se atrape a quien hizo esto.

-Creo en la justicia-dice Kate con una sonrisa y yo asiento con una sonrisa también.

-Bien, ahora a comer.

Nos sentamos los tres y yo como más bien en silencio mientras escucho como Kate cuenta anécdotas con Dex, me gusta escucharla hablar de cuando era una Kate más joven, una Kate universitaria un poco distinta a la que ahora tengo al lado, pero no tanto, a menos a la que he conocido estos días.

Cuando acabamos de comer me ofrezco voluntario para limpiar todo mientras ellos se toman la última copa poniéndose al día. Cuando acabo Kate se levanta lleva las copas vacías a la cocina y cuando vuelve se despide para irse a dormir.

-Creo que es hora de dar por acabado el día.

-Si yo también lo creo-dice Dex y le saco mantas para que pueda tumbarse en el sofá.

-¿Vamos?-dice Kate con una sonrisa y voy detrás de ella casi pegado hasta que llegamos a la habitación.

Kate va al baño para cambiarse y yo me quedo dando vueltas por su cuarto intentando descubrirla a través de sus cosas.

-¿Te gusta?-dice apareciendo de la nada con una camiseta larga que dejaba al descubierto sus largas piernas, y hasta este momento no me había dado cuenta de lo complicado que iba a ser todo esto.

-Voy al baño-digo tragando saliva y la puedo escuchar reír a mi espalda.

Me lavo bien la cara y me pongo a pensar en cómo dormir. Normalmente duermo con un pantalón de pijama nada más, pero hoy que voy a dormir con Kate decido ponerme también la camiseta, aunque me molesta mucho mientras duermo porque no dejo de dar vueltas de un lado para otro de la cama, aunque algo me dice que hoy voy a parecer una momia por lo recto que me voy a quedar.

Salgo del baño y me encuentro a Kate tumbada ya en la cama con una sonrisa. Parece mentira que sea yo el que este nervioso, aunque sé que no va a pasar nada, al menos no esta noche. Me acerco hacia el otro lado de la cama y me meto dentro. Apago la luz, pero aun puedo verle perfectamente la cara por la luz que entra de la calle.

-Buenas noches-digo acercándome un poco para dejar un suave beso en sus labios, pero ella no deja que me separe y profundiza el beso haciendo que mi cuerpo reaccione.

-Buenas noches-dice con una sonrisa picarona provocándome y sin duda consiguiéndolo.

Me acerco un poco más, colocando mi mano sobre su cintura y le sonrió con una sonrisa mientras siento su cuerpo temblar ante mi contacto.

-Pensé que me ibas a mandar a dormir en el suelo-digo haciéndola reír.

-¿Por qué? Yo se controlarme, que pasa señor Castle, ¿no puede controlarse?-dice mordiéndose el labio sin saber lo que estaba provocando en mi cuerpo.

-La verdad…creo que puedo, no, no puedo-digo mordiendo su cuello haciéndola reír.

-Tienes que portarte bien, Dex puede oírnos.

-Por cierto, es un poco raro.

-¿Raro?-dice ocultando una sonrisa-me gustan los raros-dice sonriendo.

-Yo soy rarísimo-digo haciéndole reír de nuevo.

-Antes yo…-dice poniéndose seria de repente-déjalo…

-No, ¿Qué pasa?-digo acercándome algo más para mirarle bien a los ojos.

-Antes cuando estuve en el hotel, mientras pensaba en posibles sospechosos, no pude evitar pensar en cuantas chicas había en un solo mes…

-Kate…

-No espera, pensé… ¿seré una más? no quiero ser una más.

-No eres una más. Yo…he estaba con muchas chicas, no voy a mentir, pero…solo era eso, necesitaba olvidar la mierda de vida que tenía, me drogaba, me acostaba con chicas, quería demostrar que era de un manera, que era feliz, que era el mejor. Pero eso no me hacía ser mejor.

-Rick…

-No déjame ahora a mi ¿sí? Fue una época para nada ideal, no es mi mejor etapa, tampoco puedo decir que lo sea esta por todo lo que está pasando, pero si tengo momentos en los que estoy feliz. Eso te lo debo a ti y a Alexis. Así que estoy mejor que antes, soy mejor persona, y eso es gracias a ti Kate. Celebro poder haber dejado esa historia atrás. Y no, no eres otra más, porque eso no sería posible. Puedes creer que lo digo por decir, o por agradecimiento, o porque estoy cegado, da igual por lo que pienses que lo digo, solo sé que es real. Eres la mujer más increíble que me he encontrado en mi vida, y eso no lo cambia nada-digo mirándole a los ojos y ella se acerca para dejar un suave beso sobre mis labios.

-Siento haber dudado de ti.

-Es normal, solo me alegro de que me lo hayas contado.

-Creo que tú también haces que sea mejor.

-No, eso no es verdad.

-Sí, ahora sonrió más que nunca, has sacado esa parte de mí que no fácilmente sale, y contigo…todo es más fácil.

-Yo no he hecho nada. Esa Kate existía, creo que solo necesitaba un payaso cerca-digo haciéndole reír.

-Ya pronto tu vida volverá a ser normal.

-Ya nunca más será normal. No mientras estés en mi vida-digo con miedo a que esto se acabe cuando el juicio llegue a su fin.

-No pienso irme a ningún lado-dice con una sonrisa y tiro de ella para abrazarla.

-Descansa, mañana será un día grande, un día para celebrar-digo y la siento acomodarse sobre mis brazos y cierro los ojos feliz de poder tenerla cerca, de sentir que esto es distinto, pero distinto para mejor, que digo para mejor para mucho mejor, por primera vez después de mucho tiempo, me siento feliz, muy feliz, algo que hace años no podía ni si quiera decir.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por leer, nos vemos el viernes con nuevo capítulo, hasta entonces disfruten de la vida.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	15. Capítulo 15

**Buenos días, aquí estamos con un capítulo más. Gracias por seguir ahí y a ver cómo sigue todo esto.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 15**

POV RICK

Siento un cosquilleo en la cara y resoplo con los ojos cerrados. Vuelvo sentir un cosquilleo y muevo la cabeza para apartarlo y entonces escucho una risita.

-Eres muy mala-digo con una sonrisa al recordar que estoy a su lado.

-Es hora de despertar dormilón.

-Es temprano-digo estirándome y casi cayéndome de la cama haciéndola reír de nuevo-no te rías.

-Cualquiera diría que no te has acostado nunca con nadie.

-Si, pero mi cama es mucho más grande.

-¿Am si?

-Sí, creo que voy a tener que comprarte una más grande, no puedo dormir en una tan pequeña.

-Tú sigue soñando-dice riéndose-tengo que levantarme, tengo visita y tengo que atenderle.

-Es muy temprano-digo colocándome sobre ella impidiéndole que se pueda mover.

-Rick…-dice con una sonrisa intentando apartarme con la mano pero sin conseguirlo. Bajo mi boca hasta juntarla con la suya, haciendo que ambos suspiremos.

-Dios no quiero que te levantes-digo dejando caer mi cabeza contra su hombro.

-Piensa que en cuanto se acabe todo esto…podremos disfrutar de verdad-dice con una sonrisa y la beso de nuevo profundizando un poco más el beso y mi cuerpo quiere más, mucho más.

-Prométemelo.

-¿Prometerte?-dice con una sonrisa.

-No seas mala, prométeme que cuando esto acabe vamos a seguir al menos intentándolo.

-Claro-dice sonriéndome mientras me acaricia el cuello haciendo que me relaje y cierro los ojos-ahora déjame levantarme.

-No…-digo poniéndole morritos como un niño chico, pero no quiero levantarme, estoy tan bien con ella así tranquilos, tumbados.

-Va a venir tu hermana, anda levántate.

-No-digo con una sonrisa y la veo morderse el labio y siento un tirón ahí abajo.

Se incorpora un poco y se acerca colocando su mano en mi cuello, moviéndola sobre mi oreja, mi cara, haciéndome tragar saliva. Se acerca un poco a mí y me besa introduciendo su lengua en mi boca haciendo que casi pierda el control. Se separa y baja su boca hacia mi cuello haciendo que trague saliva, que cierre los ojos con fuerza y entonces pierdo su contacto. Cuando abro los ojos estoy sobre la cama y ella está allí de pie con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Eres muy mala.-digo quejándome mientras mi respiración esta alterada y mi cuerpo a reaccionado a sus besos y a sus caricias de una manera que ahora mismo no puedo ni levantarme.

-Levántate, yo voy a ir a hacer el desayuno.

-Está bien-digo refunfuñado haciéndola reír mientras sale por la puerta.

Cierro los ojos intentando recuperarme, necesito enfriar mi cuerpo, pero necesito no pensar en ella, porque si piensa en ella pierdo todo el control. Me levanto con mucha pesadez y voy al baño para echarme un poco de agua en la cara mientras me intento despegar del todo. Me visto con lo primero que encuentro y salgo en su búsqueda.

Cuando paso por el comedor me encuentro a Dex centrado en unos papeles que tiene delante y con el teléfono en la oreja. Le saludo con un gesto y sigo mi camino hacia la cocina. Allí me encuentro a Kate manos a la obra, moviéndose de un lado para otro.

Me acerco con cuidado de no quemarme y no quemarla a ella y la abrazo por la espalda. Me agarra las manos con la mano libre y yo me acerco dejando un beso en su cuello haciendo que se estremezca.

-Esto está casi listo.

-Perfecto, me muero de hambre-digo haciéndola reír.

-Pon la mesa para cuatro.

-¿Para cuatro?

-Ya te digo que tu hermana no va a tardar ni cinco minutos en aparecer. No podrá esperar-dice con una sonrisa y justo cuando acaba dan en el timbre de la puerta. Kate me mira con cara de "que te decía" y yo me giro con una sonrisa para poder abrir la puerta a mi hermana.

Cuando abro la puerta el torbellino de mi hermana salta sobre mí y tengo que agarrarme a la puerta para no caerme.

-Yo también me alegro de verte.

-Dios no estaba tan feliz desde…ya ni si quiera lo recuerdo-dice con una sonrisa pero a mí me hace pensar, me hace pensar en todas las cosas malas que he hecho estos años, y en el dolor que le he causado por ello.

Pasa hacia delante y se mete en la cocina, cuando entro detrás de ella, ya está abrazada a Kate y esta me mira con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, gracias-dice una y otra vez y cuando Kate consigue que se separe, vuelve a lanzarse a sus brazos para abrazarla una vez más.

-Yo no he hecho nada. Debes agradecérselo a él-dice señalando a Dex que entra justo en ese momento por la puerta y no sabe lo que le espera, sino creo que ya habría salido corriendo.

Y entonces pasa, sale corriendo y lo abraza. Kate y yo nos miramos con sonrisas cómplices mientras Dex creo que esta alucinando, un tipo como él un poco reacio al contacto se ha juntado con mi hermana que le encantan los abrazos y la verdad es que parece súper cómico.

-Gracias, gracias-dice Alexis con una sonrisa volviéndolo a abrazar mientras él se queda de piedra, sin moverse y mirando a Kate en busca de ayuda pero ella solo le devuelve una sonrisa.

-Bien Alexis-digo tirando de ella para que le suelte-será mejor que comamos-digo dejando que el pobre de Dex pueda volver a la realidad.

-Es un poco rarito ¿no?-me dice bajito mientras recoge la taza de café que acabo de ofrecerle.

-Creo que no todo el mundo está preparado para tus abrazos-digo con una sonrisa abrazándola de nuevo.

-Por fin la vida nos sonríe.

-Por fin. Siento mucho todo Alexis. Te prometo que cuando esto acabe, todo va a ser diferente, muy diferente.

-Lo sé-dice con una sonrisa y nos sentamos todos en la isla para tomar un buen desayuno.

Cuando acabamos Dex se levanta para recoger sus cosas, tienen que ir a buscar más cosas para su informe, y Alexis se va detrás de él intentando ser amable, pero sin duda parece que no lo conoce.

-Alexis va a volverlo loco-dice Kate con una sonrisa.

-Creo que no ha recibido más cariño en su vida-digo sacándole una sonrisa.

-Vamos a irnos ahora, ¿estarás bien?

-Bueno, esto de aquí no me deja ir con vosotros.

-Ya casi ni me acordaba de eso.

-Ni yo, ¿creen que dejarán que me la quede? Creo que me queda genial-digo haciéndole reír.

-No lo creo, pero créeme que no vas a echarle de menos.

-Eso espero. ¿De verdad tenéis que ir todos?

-No, puede quedarse Alexis.

-Me refería a ti-digo acercándome un poco a ella pero sin dejar de mirar hacia el comedor para que no pudiera vernos Alexis.

-Yo tengo que ir. Quiero asegurarme que todo este perfecto, que no hayan sorpresas.

-Bien, pero averiguad algo que pueda ayudar para atraparlo. Necesito que ese hijo de puta o esa hija de puta paguen por lo que ha hecho. Necesito saber la verdad.

-Lo sé, y voy a ayudarte a encontrarla. Mientras tanto, no te muevas de aquí. Si quieres puede quedarse Alexis.

-No, creo que se quedara más tranquila si sabe que pasa en todo momento, necesita estar ahí.

-Ya queda menos ¿sí?-dice mirándome con una sonrisa y siento su mano sobre la mía en forma de apoyo y yo solo puedo sonreír.

Salen los tres por la puerta dejándome de nuevo solo y encerrado entre cuatro paredes. Vuelvo a sentir que el mundo se me echa encima y me doy cuenta de que esto pronto se acaba para mí, pero que la familia de Elizabeth incluida su marido, tendrán que vivir con esto el resto de su vida, y puede que yo también. No solo por haberse convertido en el peor momento de mi vida, sino porque no seré inocente del todo hasta que pillen al culpable, lo sé, sé que seré señalado por todo el mundo hasta que no haya a otro al que señalar. Pero la verdad que eso me da igual, me importa si acaso por la gente que tengo cerca, la gente que me quiere, pero si me importa que nunca se pueda hacer justicia para ella, merece un cierre, merece que se coja al culpable. Eso es lo que hace que no pueda estar tranquilo.

Me levanto y me monto en la máquina para correr un rato, necesito soltar adrenalina antes de volverme loco. Cuando ya llevo tres kilómetros, escucho como suena mi teléfono. Apago la maquina me seco un poco y cojo el teléfono esperaba leer algún mensaje de Kate, pero para nada era lo que esperaba.

 _Si quieres saber la verdad, en media hora en Bryant St, Brooklyn. Ven solo._

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **¿Se meterá Rick en un lio? ¿Se apoyara en Kate? Todas esas respuestas mañana, recordad que esta semana volvemos a los cuatro capítulos. Gracias por seguir ahí.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	16. Capítulo 16

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo. Gracias a todos por estar siempre ahí y me alegro ver que estas disfrutando y metiéndoos en la historia, disfruto mucho leyendo vuestros comentarios.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 16**

POV RICK

Me quedo paralizado sin saber que hacer. Esto es lo que había estado esperando, alguna pista, pero sé que también podía ser una trampa. Pero no puedo quedarme aquí parado sin saberlo. Cojo el teléfono y marco el número de Kate, porque necesito que me convenza de no hacerlo, pero el móvil suena y suena hasta que me sale el buzón de voz. Cuelgo sin dejar ningún mensaje, y aunque sé que estoy haciéndolo mal no puedo evitar hacerlo.

Garabateo rápidamente la dirección a donde voy para que Kate sepa donde estoy si me pasa algo y le digo lo que ponía en el mensaje. Coloco el pósit junto a la cafetera donde sé que sin duda lo vera, y ahora tengo que ocuparme de otra cosa antes de irme.

La tobillera esta perfectamente atada a mi tobillo. Tengo que quitármela porque no puedo ir a ningún lado sin llamar la atención si eso se pone a pitar todo el camino. Sé que en cuanto lo haga mandaran una patrulla hacia aquí, sé que esto quizás perjudique a Kate, pero no pienso ir a ningún lado, no voy a escapar. Sé cuales serán las consecuencias, pero puedo hacerme cargo si consigo averiguar algo, necesito hacer algo, lo necesito.

Saco un par de destornilladores y con algo de complicación consigo sacármela. En cuanto lo hago empieza a pitar cada vez más y más alto. Tengo que irme antes de que lleguen, sé que en menos de cinco minutos estarán aquí. Cojo la chaqueta dejo mi móvil sobre la mesa y salgo corriendo.

-Hey-escucho a un vecino de Kate gritarme pero yo salgo corriendo escondiéndome detrás de un contenedor viendo como pasa de largo. Me coloco la chaqueta tapándome todo lo que puedo y me pongo a caminar rápidamente hacia la dirección, ya no había marcha atrás.

Cuando llego a la dirección miro al reloj. Todavía quedan cinco minutos para la hora. Siento como la adrenalina corre por mi cuerpo, no puedo dejar de mirar hacia todos los lados, siento que hay alguien observándome. Trago saliva e intento no tener miedo, pero no puedo evitarlo. Sé que he hecho una locura, pero quizás gracias a esta locura podemos atraparlo/a y entonces podré descansar en paz.

Oigo unos pasos cerca, y miro a mi alrededor, todo está claro gracias al fuerte sol que ilumina todo. Pero no hay nadie cerca, todo está demasiado solitario. Es como si hubiera pensado que era el momento más propicio, seguramente sabía que estaba solo, sabía que haría esta tontería, y sabía que este lugar estaría tan vacío como ahora, quizás por eso no lo hizo de noche, para asegurarse de que viniera solo. Pero la luz puede ayudarme, ese puede ser su fallo, o eso espero.

De nuevo oigo un ruido a mi espalda pero no hay nada tiene que ser alguna rata o algo parecido. Me separo un poco saliendo a la carretera. Ni un coche cerca, nada de tráfico, un lugar perfecto para quedar con un asesino. Dios tengo que dejar de pensar así, quizás solo sea alguien que sepa algo y tenga miedo a contarlo. Eso es lo que tengo que pensar, pero cuando oigo un fuerte ruido y siento como algo me quema en el hombro me doy cuenta de que estaba equivocado.

Tardo en reaccionar, cuando lo hago escucho otro disparo, pero esta vez falla. Salgo corriendo y me meto dentro de almacén abandonado. La sangre corre por mi brazo.

-Maldita sea Rick, no mires-me maldijo a mí mismo porque sé que eso no va a ayudarme.

Tengo un fuerte dolor en el brazo pero tengo que seguir andando, tengo que alejarme lo máximo posible, aun puedo seguir escuchando los disparos y sé que está acercándose.

Paro para recuperar el aliento, siento que estoy perdiendo esta batalla, necesito seguir pero siento que no puedo, no puedo creerme que vaya a morir ahora, tengo que luchar, tengo que luchar hasta que agote hasta la ultima gota de sudor.

POV KATE

Estamos con el forense y siento como mi móvil vibra en mi bolsillo. Cuando lo saco es Rick, creo que esto es más importante, luego puedo llamarlo cuando salgamos.

-Necesito todo lo que le he pedido en este documento.

-No sé si puedo dárselo.

-Somos la defensa, quiero saber que pruebas hay contra mi cliente, y quiero que un forense de mi confianza lo mire todo.

-Déjame hacer unas llamadas y ahora vuelvo-dice saliendo y dejándonos solos.

-Nos lo darán ¿no?

-Tienen que hacerlo-digo con una sonrisa cuando vuelve a vibrar mi móvil con insistencia. Saco el móvil y cuando leo la pantalla era un número desconocido. Dudo si cogerlo o no, pero siento que tengo que hacerlo-voy a…-digo levantando el teléfono y salgo fuera para poder hablar tranquilamente.

-¿Si?

-Letrada Katherine Beckett.

-Sí, ¿Con quién hablo?

-Soy el detective Ryan, llamo porque hemos recibido un aviso de que ha sido manipulada la tobillera de uno de sus clientes que estaban bajo su responsabilidad-dice de repente y siento que me quedo blanca. ¿Qué ha hecho Rick?

-Acabamos de mandar una patrulla hacia su casa, quería llamarla para que estuviera presente.

-Voy ahora mismo para allá-digo colgando e intentando relajarme, sé que Rick la ha cagado, pero ahora mismo tengo que pensar en encontrarlo, necesito saber que está bien. Tengo que entrar ahí dentro de nuevo, lo más tranquila posible para que Alexis no se dé cuenta, lo mejor es que no se entere.

Entro dentro de la sala del forense y enseguida Alexis me mira con cara de preocupación, creo que no soy una buena actriz.

-Kate ¿Está bien?

-No me encuentro muy bien.

-¿Te llevo a casa?

-No, voy a pedirme un taxi. Quédate con él ¿sí? Lo que necesite ayúdale.

-Claro. Luego te llamo para ver como estas ¿vale?

-Perfecto. Confió en ti.

Salgo de allí un poco mareada. Salgo corriendo para poder llegar cuanto antes, tenía que encontrarlo, tenía que encontrarlo antes de que le pasara algo o de que cometiera un mayor error.

Llego casi en un tiempo record a mi casa, quizás porque he pagado algo más al taxista para que se saltara alguna que otra regla, pero necesitaba llegar cuanto antes.

Subo corriendo las escaleras, y cuando iba a entrar, me paro dos segundos para poder tomar aire, para poder ponerme en modo profesional.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-digo entrando y veo como la patrulla ya está allí recogiendo lo que quedaba de la tobillera.

-No tenemos nada. ¿Puedes decirnos donde esta?

-No lo sé. Pero no ha huido.

-¿Cómo esta tan segura?

-Por qué iba a sacarlo, teníamos el juicio ganado no tenía ningún motivo para hacerlo ¿Cuánto hace que ha pasado?

-Media hora como mucho.

-No puede estar muy lejos.

-Tiene contactos y dinero, puede estar muy lejos.

-Te digo que no se ha ido, no ha intentado escapar, ha tenido que pasarle algo.

-Pues busque usted la respuesta-dice abriéndose de brazos.

Me pongo como loca a buscar por todos los lados, quito todos los cojines, muevo los muebles, necesito encontrar algo. Miro su móvil y allí encuentro un mensaje que leo y vuelvo a releerlo, no puedo creerme que haya sido tan idiota.

-Tengo algo.

-¿Tienes algo?

-Sí, un mensaje, alguien se lo mando. Tienen que mandar ahora mismo una patrulla, tenemos que ir ahora mismo.

-Déjame verlo. Mandare ahora mismo a la patrulla, pero usted de momento se queda aquí.

-Pero…

-Ni peros ni nada-dice llamando a un patrullero para que vayan a la dirección.

Siento una fuerte presión en mi pecho, siento que algo malo puede pasarle algo y necesito hacer algo, pero no puedo hacerlo. Quiero tenerlo cerca para gritarle, para pegarle, para abrazarlo y no soltarlo nunca. Necesitaba saber que está bien, ahora que parecía que todo iba bien, ahora que íbamos a salir de esto, no puedo creerme que esto esté pasando, ¿En que estaría pensando?

Camino por el piso para encontrar esa soledad que necesito, voy a la cocina para tomarme un café, a pesar de que ahora es lo que menos necesito. Cuando llego a la maquina encuentro un pósit, es la letra de Rick.

 _Kate he tenido que hacerlo, no te pido que lo entiendas, pero necesito hacerlo, ella se lo merece. Si tardo en volver te dejo la dirección de donde estoy. Gracias por todo y lo siento._

Siento un nudo en mi corazón cuando veo que ha hecho algo que sin duda yo también hubiera hecho, a echo algo que podría llegar a ser admirable, pero es en realidad la mayor estupidez de su vida, solo espero que no tenga que lamentarlo.

Me siento dejando el café a un lado y hago lo único que puedo hacer, pedir a quien me escuche que lo cuide, que por favor no le pase nada a él.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues aquí lo dejamos hasta el lunes, espero que haya gustado y como siempre, gracias por estar ahí.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twiiter: tamyalways**


	17. Capítulo 17

**Buenas tardes, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, si sé que creéis que Rick ha hecho una tontería, y si tenéis razón, pero al menos dejemos que de una explicación ¿no? gracias por vuestros comentarios me sacáis una sonrisa siempre.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 17**

POV RICK

Sé que tengo que aguantar e intento abrir los ojos, pero el dolor y la falta de sangre está haciendo que pierda esta batalla. Sé que está cerca, puedo sentirlo y sé que debería correr, seguir corriendo sin parar, pero no puedo. Cierro los ojos y pienso en ella, en estos días juntos, en lo hermosa que es. Solo puedo pensar en tenerla cerca, en volver a verla, sé que tengo que luchar por ella, por Alexis. Abro los ojos e intento levantarme pero no soy capaz de lograrlo. Me apoyo en la pared y vuelvo a intentarlo, justo cuando escucho unos pasos cerca, muy cerca. Tomo aire y consigo levantarme apoyándome contra la pared. Doy uno, dos pasos, antes de sentir que me arde el brazo y tengo que volver a parar una vez más.

Los pasos cada vez suenan más y más cerca, sé que estoy perdido, no puedo huir, no puedo escapar y solo pienso en poder dejarles algún mensaje, en poder hablar con ellas una última vez. Me dejo caer de nuevo en el suelo y cierro los ojos dándome por vencido, esperando a que llegara su último disparo, ese que me lleve al final.

Respiro sin abrir los ojos con miedo, si, no me da vergüenza admitirlo, tengo miedo de morir, y tengo rabia, rabia de que pueda llegar en este momento. Y entonces, como un sonido del pasado, escucho sirenas acercándose, y nunca antes en mi vida me había gustado tanto escucharlas.

Oigo como esos pasos que se acercaban, ahora se alejan rápidamente y eso hace que respire algo más aliviado, al menos no me va a rematar. Cierro los ojos y espero a que me encuentren, volviendo a pensar en ella, dándome cuenta de lo importante que es para mí, lo que la necesito, y voy a dejar de hacer el idiota para poder luchar por lo que quiero, para poder luchar por ser feliz de una vez por todas.

Escucho las sirenas cercas, muy cercas tanto que puedo escuchar a alguien llamándome. Consigo lanzar un pequeño grito y enseguida llega un hombre vestido de policía, un patrullero.

-Quédate quieto, no te muevas ¿sí?-dice presionando mi herida mientras llama a una ambulancia.

-Lo siento.

-Tranquilo.

-No quería huir…quería saber quién lo hizo.

-Tranquilo, no hables. ¿Has visto quien te ha disparado?

-No he podido verlo.

-Bien. Vamos a intentar salir de aquí, ¿sí?-dice ayudándome a levantarme y me saca del almacén abandonado hasta que llegar de nuevo a la calzada.

Me siento dentro del coche patrulla y me coloca una chaqueta con fuerza sobre la herida para cortarme la hemorragia. Empiezan a sonar de nuevos sirenas, se acerca la ambulancia.

-¿Puedo hacer una llamada?

-Será mejor que no hable.

-Puedes llamar a mi hermana y a mi abogada y decirles que estoy bien. No quiero que se preocupen-digo tragando saliva por lo que me costaba hablar.

-Ahora mismo aviso, tu abogada está en su casa, esta con mi jefe. Ahora mismo lo llamo y le informo. Pero ahora tienes que pensar en ti. Aquí vienen los médicos-dice el patrullero y yo asiento.

Enseguida estoy rodeado de dos médicos que se encargan de tapar la herida y de llevarme directamente a la ambulancia.

-Está bien, vamos a llevarte al hospital.

-Ok-digo asintiendo.

-Esto parece peor de lo que es. Tiene trayecto de entrada y salida y ahí, no hay ningún órgano importante. Te pondrás bien.

-Está bien-digo cerrando los ojos dejándome llevar por el cansancio y perdiendo la batalla a la conciencia.

POV KATE

Espero impaciente a ver si alguien llama diciéndonos si está o no. Necesito saber que está bien y pienso en llamar a Alexis, quizás deba hacerlo, quizás merezca saberlo. Pero antes de poder decidirme escucho al policía hablar por la radio.

-Lo hemos encontrado, está bien. Lo llevan al hospital. Tenía una herida de bala.

-¿Cómo?-digo al escucharlo y siento como me quedo paralizada.

-Lo has escuchado, está bien.

-Pero…

-Está bien-dice el policía por una vez pareciendo una persona y yo se lo agradezco, porque no podía permitirme en este momento derrumbarme-si quieres puedo llevarla al hospital.

-Bien, pero creo que debo llamar a su hermana, merece saber lo que ha pasado.

-Si quieres puedo llamar a alguien para que vaya a informarla.

-No, creo que yo soy la más indicada para hacerlo-digo seria y el policía asiente echándose a un lado para darme privacidad.

Cojo el móvil, le doy una, y otra, y otra vuelta, necesito encontrar las palabras perfectas para decírselo, pero no logro encontrarlas. Quizás lo mejor será empezar por decirle que Rick está bien, aunque no sea del todo correcto. Tengo que hacerlo ya, cuanto antes lo haga antes puedo salir corriendo para verlo, para saber que está bien.

-Hola Kate, tenemos buenas noticias, bueno mejor dicho, creo que Dex tiene buenas noticias.

-Alexis…

-Hay un 80% de posibilidades de que sea mujer. Eso también ayuda ¿no?

-Alexis…

-¿Qué?

-Rick está bien…-empiezo pero no me deja acabar.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Rick está bien-vuelvo a repetirlo porque es lo único que he ensayado, es lo único que soy capaz de decirle, pero necesita más-Rick había salido, antes cuando dije que estaba mal…era la policía. Rick se había escapado.

-No puede ser, Rick no haría eso.

-Creía que podía atrapar a quien hizo esto. Pero eso ahora no importa. Lo han encontrado.

-¿Esta en la cárcel?

-Aun no, lo han llevado al hospital.

-Oh dios mío…

-Alexis recuerda lo primero que te dije, está bien. Pero lo llevan al hospital, creo que deberíamos vernos allí.

-Ahora mismo salgo para allá.

-Te mando la dirección-digo colgando y escribiéndole rápidamente la localización.

Trago saliva y salgo hacia el salón, el policía está allí esperándome y con un solo gesto de cabeza salimos en dirección al hospital, en dirección a él.

Cuando llegamos sigo al policía hacia el interior, casi corriendo, necesito verlo, necesito saber de verdad que está bien. Cuando llegamos a donde se encuentra el otro policía enseguida no puedo dejar de hacerle preguntas.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Tranquila, lo están preparando para operarlo.

-Quiero verlo.

-Espera, preguntaré si puedes entrar antes de que lo lleven a quirófano.

-Gracias-digo sin poder dejar de moverme. Estoy nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Me importa tanto, demasiado, no he podido ser fría y profesional en este caso, no he podido serlo porque él para mí no es otro más, es importante para mí, de una manera que ni si quiera he llegado a ver venir.

-Kate…-escucho como me llaman y veo a Alexis aparecer corriendo por el pasillo. Me acerco a ella y nos fundimos en un abrazo, ambos compartiendo el miedo de que le hubiera podido pasar algo-¿Cómo está?

-Están preparando para operarlo.

-¿Operarlo?

-Le han disparado Alexis.

-Dios mío-dice escondiendo su cara con sus manos.

-Alexis…

-Si solo dices que está bien, pero necesito verlo para creerlo.

-Han ido a hablar con los médicos para que nos dejen verlo. Solo tenemos que esperar a que…a nada, por ahí viene-digo señalando al policía que había ido a preguntar.

-Puedes…bueno, creo que podéis pasar-dice con una sonrisa al vernos a las dos-pero solo unos minutos cortos, tienen que llevarlo a quirófano.

-Bien-dice Alexis casi corriendo y tengo que acelerar el paso para no perderla.

Cuando entramos Rick esta tumbado en la cama con el brazo lleno de sangre, pero consciente y eso hace que me tranquilice.

-Rick…-dice Alexis corriendo hacia Rick abrazándose a él sin duda haciéndole algo de daño por la cara que pone Rick, pero este no se queja.

-Estoy bien-dice mirando a su hermana antes de volver a abrazarla y me dedica una sonrisa, y aunque estoy enfadada por lo que ha hecho, y aunque estoy aterrada, no puedo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer esa tontería?-dice Alexis hablando por las dos.

-Lo sé, he sido un idiota, pero tenía que saber que había pasado.

-Podías haber confiado un poco en nosotros-digo con dureza sin acercarme a él, por miedo a que se evaporara si lo tocaba.

-Confió en vosotros-dice mirándome fijamente a los ojos haciendo que aparte la mirada por la intensidad con la que me mira.

-Sabes que ahora tendrás que entrar en prisión ¿no?

-Solo quedan un par de semanas para el juicio creo que puedo soportarlo.

-Pero yo no-dice Alexis limpiándose con rabia las lágrimas-podían haberte matado joder-dice enfadada sacando ese enfado por los dos, yo quería controlarme porque estaba Alexis, pero sabía que en algún momento tendría que explotar.

-estoy bien y estaré bien.

-Deja de decir eso, te han disparado.

-Lo sé-dice intentando calmarla-doctor dile que es solo un rasguño-dice Rick con una sonrisa intentado relajar el ambiente, pero ninguno estábamos para bromas-vale ya me callo-dice al ver nuestras caras.

-Sí, te vas a callar, pero porque nos vamos a quirófano-dice el doctor con una sonrisa.

-Gracias doctor, creo que me estas salvando la vida-dice mirándonos con cara de pánico y aunque lo intento, no puedo evitar reírme-eso está mejor-dice sonriéndome.-Nos vemos luego-dice guiñándome el ojo antes de salir, y aunque sigo preocupada, el ver que aún puede bromear hace que me relaje, aunque aún siento el estómago cerrado por el miedo que he pasado, pero estoy más tranquila después de verlo eso sin lugar a dudas.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues el miércoles más y mejor ;) pasad un buen inicio de semana y yo mientras tanto continuo acelerando el ritmo para la siguiente historia.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	18. Capítulo 18

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y seguimos a tope con la historia.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 18**

POV KATE

Esperamos a que Rick salga del quirófano, no puedo mantenerme tranquila, y menos cuando veo a Alexis andar de un lado a otro sin parar ni un solo segundo.

Nunca he valido para estar sentada sin hacer nada, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? Lo primero es saber si está bien, todo lo demás puede esperar. De repente suena el teléfono de Alexis y me hace un gesto para poder hablar con más privacidad.

Me quedo sola y la verdad es que tampoco ayuda, sigo nerviosa, demasiado nerviosa a pesar de que sé que está bien y que no es nada grave. Pero ha entrado en un quirófano, y mientras este allí dentro no puedo ni respirar.

Lo sacan del quirófano en ese momento. Miro a Alexis pero sigue con la llamada y no quiero interrumpirla, en realidad no engañaba a nadie, quería cinco minutos con Rick a solas, lo necesitaba.

Entro rápidamente detrás de los médicos y allí esta Rick despierto pero sin duda con cara de estar en otro mundo, sin duda por culpa de la anestesia.

-Está despierto, pero no le haga mucho caso a lo que diga-dice el doctor con una sonrisa saliendo dejándome a solas con él.

-Hola.

-Hola guapa-dice con una sonrisa haciéndome reír.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Mejor que nunca-dice abriendo los brazos y lo freno para que no se haga daño.

-Estas drogado y la verdad es que estás muy gracioso-digo apartando su pelo hacia atrás.

-No, estoy bien-dice alargando las letras-estas muy guapa, aunque te mueves mucho, no te muevas-dice haciéndome reír.

-Estate quieto ¿sí?-digo intentando que se quede quieto, pero tiene demasiado fuerza y casi acabo encima de él.

-Un beso-dice poniéndome los morros y no puedo evitar sonreír y pensar en que pasara cuando su hermana aparezca por la puerta.

-Uno y te quedas tranquilo ya ¿sí?-digo acercándome para dejar un rápido beso en sus labios pero siento como me agarra con fuerza del cuello prolongando el beso.

-Te quiero-dice con los ojos cerrados cuando nos separamos y lo miro sorprendida.

En ese instante llega a Alexis y me separo para dejarle un poco de espacio, y también porque necesito ese espacio para ser consciente de lo que acabo de oír. Tiene que ser por anestesia ¿no? no sé si preferiría no haberlo oído o que me lo hubiera dicho en otro momento. ¿Me estoy volviendo loca? No puedo ni debo pensar en eso ahora. Llevamos con esto unos días solo, no podemos hablar ya de…dios necesito un momento a solas.

-Voy a tomarme un café.

-Vale. Pero no te vas ¿no?

-No, vuelvo en un rato.

-Bien, es que mi madre va a venir. En cuanto se lo he dicho ha cogido el primer avión. No quiero dejarlo solo, por si podías…

-Yo me quedo con él no te preocupes.

-Gracias-dice con una sonrisa-¿Está dormido?

-Casi es mejor, estaba diciendo demasiadas tonterías-digo con una sonrisa tranquilizándola.

Bajo hacia la cafetería y me tomo otro café más, de nuevo no era el mejor momento para hacerlo, pero lo necesitaba era algo que siempre me mantenía alerta y consciente. Y pensando en eso, recuerdo que tengo que llamar a Dex, lo deje a solas con Alexis, y ahora Alexis está aquí y no es justo siendo mi invitado. Saco el móvil y marco su número rápidamente.

-Hola Dex.

-Hola.

-Siento haberte dejado solo. Pero había algo importante que no podía evitar.

-Lo entiendo. Pero ha sido mejor, así he podido concentrarme en mi informe. Ya lo tengo así que mañana mismo volveré a casa.

-Oh…muchas gracias Dex. Hoy cenamos juntos ¿sí?

-Si tienes algo importante…

-No, ya está solucionado. Además quiero pasar un rato contigo ¿sí?

-Está bien.

-Dex gracias de verdad.

-Es lo que hacen los amigos-dice haciéndome sonreír.

-Ves a casa, descansa. Mi vecina tiene una llave, pídesela. Ahora la aviso para que sepas que vas. En un rato voy ¿sí?

-Está bien, tomate tu tiempo.

-Ok-digo colgando el teléfono y mandándole rápidamente un mensaje a mi vecina para que pudiera darle las llaves a Dex.

Tenía mucho que agradecerle a Dex, pero aún me quedaba pedirle un último favor. El informe por sí mismo no vale, y menos si lo trae la defensa, lo necesito en el estrato, necesito que haga de experto para mí, necesito que impresione al jurado y que no deje ninguna duda. Pero ahora mismo por mucho que deba pensar en ello y sobre todo en pensar en cómo sacar a Rick de este lio, solo puedo pensar en él y en ese maldito te quiero, ¿Por qué ha tenido que decirlo?

Siento la presión en mi cabeza, pero no puedo comerme la cabeza, era algo causado por anestesia, dios Kate estaba drogado deja de ser una idiota, me digo a mi misma, pero sé que eso no va a ayudarme.

Tiro el café y vuelvo de nuevo hacia la habitación con Rick, Alexis necesitaba ir a por su madre y yo tenía que quedarme con él, luego volveré a casa con Dex, e intentaré descansar y olvidarme de este maldito día.

Voy hacia la habitación y escucho a Alexis hablar con Rick, sin duda ya estaba despierto y algo más despejado. Cuando me ve entrar lo veo mirarme con intensidad, y no sé qué le pasa o si es él el que sabe que me pasa algo. Para evitar que me descubra aparto la mirada.

-Am hola Kate. Ya tengo que irme, menos mal que has venido.

-Creo que es mayorcito tampoco pasaba nada por quedarse solo, para otras cosas ya ha demostrado que no es un niño-digo dejándole ver que aún estaba enfadada.

-¿Puedo dejaros a solas sin que os matéis?

-No puedo prometerte nada-digo con una sonrisa aligerando un poco el ambiente, pero más bien por Alexis.

-Pórtate bien-dice Alexis dándole un beso antes de salir por la puerta dejándonos solos.

Me quedo allí callada mirándole fijamente con los brazos cruzados, dándole a entender por si no era obvio que estaba enfadada por la idiotez que había hecho. Él me mira durante unos segundos pero termina apartando la mirada.

-Lo siento-dice levantando la cabeza.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes?

-Siento haber hecho el idiota. Pero necesitaba hacerlo.

-O sea, que no te arrepientes.

-No, lo volvería a hacer si hubiera una posibilidad de averiguar quien lo hizo.

-Entonces no confías en nosotros.

-Confió en que vais a conseguir lo que nadie pensaba que iba a pasar, confió en que me vais a sacar de ahí, que vais a conseguir demostrar mi inocencia. Pero sé que no vais a hacer nada, porque no tenéis porque hacerlo respecto a quien hizo esto. Pero yo creo que se lo debo a ella, se lo debo a Elisabeth.

-Rick, tu tampoco tienes que hacer eso, para eso está la policía.

-Pero ellos piensan que lo hice yo, no buscan al verdadero culpable.

-Rick…vamos a demostrar tu inocencia, tendrán que volver a abrir el caso.

-Para entonces…no habrá nada de dónde tirar-dice mirándome con los ojos brillantes, y sé que para él esto es importante. Me acerco a la cama dejando el enfado a un lado y le agarro de la mano.

-Rick…voy a apoyarte en esto. Pero no vuelvas a hacer algo así ¿vale?-digo mordiendo el labio por lo nerviosa que estaba de que pudiera volver a pasarle algo.

Rick se incorpora un poco más y me da un fuerte abrazo. Cuando me suelta, me acerco más a él y me tumbo sobre su costado, en su lado bueno y Rick me abraza apretándome contra su cuerpo.

-Ahora tengo que pensar en cómo sacarte de aquí. Vas a ir a la cárcel y lo sabes.

-Bueno, quedan dos semanas para el juicio y tendré que estar unos días aquí. Me da igual si tengo que estar ahí dentro unos días. Aguantaré, son las consecuencias de ser un idiota.

-Me gusta más este Rick.

-¿Am si?-dice con una sonrisa sacando una sonrisa a mí también.

-Sí, aunque eso es fácil el de antes no me gustaba para nada-digo riéndome.

-Oye, yo siempre he sido guay, solo que no me comprendías-dice haciéndonos reír a los dos.

-¿Te duele?-digo tocando su brazo con cuidado.

-Un poquito-dice poniendo morritos-voy a necesitar una enfermera sexy-dice con una sonrisita que no puedo evitar besarle. Y me abrazo a él cerrando los ojos y llenándome a través de todos mis sentidos de él, y me siento bien, me siento tranquila y eso aunque no quiera admitirlo del todo, eso me gusta, me gusta mucho.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos, seguimos con fuerza, ya vamos casi por la mitad de la historia y esto va avanzando, pero aún queda mucho por vivir. Gracias por participar de este viaje conmigo.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	19. Capítulo 19

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo- como siempre daros las gracias por seguir ahí y recordaros que la historia a pesar de que quizás va a ser algo más corta que las ultimas, constara de 40 capítulos, por lo tanto no es una historia para nada corta. Gracias y espero que os guste.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 19**

POV KATE

Estoy tan a gusto así abrazada a él que me cuesta un mundo moverme, pero tengo que hacerlo, Alexis y su madre tienen que estar al llegar y además tengo que irme a ver a Dex. Me separo un poco sentándome en la cama y lo oigo relatar.

-No te muevas.

-Tengo que irme, además Alexis tiene que estar al caer.

-No te vayas-dice poniendo morritos y tira de mi para besarme en los labios haciéndome sonreír.

-Sabes que tengo que irme-digo pasando mi mano por su pelo despeinándolo un poco.

-No…-dice como un niño pequeño.

-Tengo que ir a ver a Dex, ya lo he dejado bastante tiempo solo y no es justo para él. Además tengo que pedirle otro favor.

-¿Otro favor? Espero que no te pida nada a cambio-dice haciéndome reír.

-Quiero que testifique en el juicio como experto.

-Lo hará por ti, nadie puede negarte nada Kate-dice acariciándome suavemente haciéndome sentir demasiado especial.

-Tu que tienes buenos ojos para mí-digo volviendo a besarlo de nuevo porque no puedo evitarlo.

-Kate siento mucho de verdad la idiotez que hice…

-Deja ya de disculparte. Ya lo arreglaré ¿sí?

-Debería haber pensado un poco más en vosotras, pero cuando me encabezono…no hay quien me pare.

-Ya te voy conociendo-digo con una sonrisa.

-Estoy deseando salir de todo esto.

-Yo también, creo que voy a necesitar unas buenas vacaciones cuando acabe este juicio, estoy agotada-digo dejándome llevar por el de nuevo tumbándome contra su pecho.

-Te voy a regalar las mejores vacaciones del mundo-dice besándome la cabeza y sé que esta con una sonrisa-por cierto, por si lo quieres saber, esa voz es la de mi madre-dice de repente y me levanto rápidamente de la cama colocándome la ropa y el pelo rápidamente y lo veo reírse.

-No te rías-digo poniéndole cara seria y justo en ese momento entran dos torbellino pelirrojos en la habitación.

-Oh Richard cariño ¿Cómo estás?

-Hola madre-dice Rick recibiendo los besos de su madre-creo que he estado mejor, pero no puedo quejarme-dice con una sonrisa mirándome y quiero matarlo.

-Oh Darling. ¿Nos conocemos?

-Mama, ella es Kate mi mejor amiga y la abogada de Rick-dice Alexis presentándome y enseguida la gran Martha Rodgers se acerca a mí y me da un fuerte abrazo sorprendiéndome por completo, pero recordándome a Alexis en ese aspecto.

-Encantada Darling, creo que debo agradecerte que vayas a sacar a mi hijo de la cárcel.

-Bueno todavía no está todo dicho, pero si se porta bien-digo mirándolo y lo veo sonreírme.

-En eso tienes razón, si se porta mal te doy permiso para castigarlo-dice guiñándome el ojo haciendo que me sonroje.

-Encantada de conocerla, pero tengo que irme. Tengo que hablar con Dex-le digo a Alexis.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No, no hace falta. Cuida de tu hermano, yo me ocupo del resto.

-Vale, gracias-dice abrazándome.

-Bueno…hasta mañana-digo mirando a Rick con ganas de darle un beso para despedirme pero me conformo con una sonrisa suya antes de salir hacia casa, a pesar de tener que dejarlo allí, a pesar de tener que alejarme de él, tenía una sonrisa en la cara, una sonrisa que me acompañaba solo por pensar en él.

POV RICK

No puedo dejar de sonreír cuando la veo, pero cuando la veo salir de la habitación siento una presión en el pecho, no quiero alejarme de ella. Siento de repente un nudo en el estómago, y no sabía porque, nunca me había pasado.

-Alexis cariño, ¿nos traes un café?-dice mi madre sentándose a mi lado en la cama y Alexis sale corriendo dejándonos a solas.

-Hola madre.

-Hola cariño, ¿Estas bien?

-¿No me ves?-digo con una sonrisa aligerando el ambiente.

-Cariño he estado muy preocupada aunque no lo creas. Yo…tenía miedo a venir y verte tan mal, y más sabiendo que era por mi culpa.

-No es tu culpa mama. Yo soy el que toma mis propias decisiones, ya soy mayorcito.

-Pero no lo eras cuando me fui. No fui justa contigo cariño.

-Fuiste justa contigo misma mama, habías cuidado sola de nosotros durante mucho tiempo, quizás demasiado, te merecías buscar tu felicidad, no te disculpes por eso.

-A veces pienso como has salido tan bueno.

-Gracias a ti mama-digo con una sonrisa agarrándole de la mano porque no quería que se sintiera culpable, yo ahora también voy a buscar mi felicidad sin importarme nada ni nadie, así que no podía culparla a ella por hacerlo en su momento.

-Me gusta esa chica para ti.

-No sé de qué hablas-digo intentando ocultar una sonrisa.

-A mí no me puedes engañar-dice mirándome con una sonrisa, y tiene razón no puedo engañarla por mucho que me gustaría poder hacerlo.

-ES…complicado…pero es especial.

-Si lo es, y eso que solo la he visto un minuto-dice sonriéndome.

-No en serio, es increíble, es fuerte, inteligente, graciosa, ingeniosa, hermosa…es increíble-digo sin poder evitar poner cara de tonto.

-Y se te olvida decir que te aguanta.

-Muy graciosa.

-No en serio, tiene que ser especial para que tú te hayas fijado.

-Lo es, pero no sé si estamos en la misma onda.

-¿Por qué dices eso? He visto cómo te miraba, la tienes loquita-dice con una sonrisa.

-No es eso, tengo vagos recuerdos de después de la operación y creo que le dije que la quería.

-Oh dios-dice mi madre colocándose las manos sobre la boca-¿Qué ha dicho ella?

-Ni si quiera sé si lo dije.

-Vamos que no ha dicho nada.

-No.

-Y estas cagado porque ella no sienta lo mismo.

-No…bueno un poco.

-¿Entonces la quieres?

-Creo que sí, nunca antes me he sentido así.

-Oh cariño, estás enamorado-dice abrazándome y me siento como un idiota, nunca antes me había sentido así y si es verdad lo que pienso que ha pasado… ¿Por qué ella no ha dicho nada? ¿No siente lo mismo? ¿Voy demasiado rápido? Claro que voy demasiado rápido, apenas llevamos unos días saliendo. Aunque para mí es un record, nunca me ha durado una relación tanto, quizás porque nunca he tenido una relación en mi vida.

-¿Qué hago?

-Hijo solo tienes que hacer lo que esto te diga-dice señalando mi pecho-si haces algo que tu corazón no te diga, es cuando te equivocaras.

-Gracias mama.

-¿Por qué mi instinto me dice que no te he ayudado?

-Si me has ayudado, en lo que has podido, lo demás solo yo puedo ayudarme.

-En esto tienes razón, pero hazme caso y no la dejes escapar. Esa chica aunque a lo mejor no lo sepa está loca por ti, es fácil estar loca por mis niños, has salido a tu madre-dice haciéndome sonreír.

-¿Qué me he perdido?

-Nada-digo dejándole claro a mi madre que Alexis no sabía nada y que quería que siguiera siendo así.

-No te creo, pero te lo voy a dejar pasar porque estas enfermito.

-Gracias-digo poniendo caras y haciéndola reír-deberíais iros a descansar. Yo estaré aquí bien y vosotros podéis descansar mejor en casa.

-¿Y dejarte solo después de que quisieran matarte? Ni loca.

-Pero estoy bien, no va a intentarlo aquí.

-Creo que está bastante loca como para intentarlo.

-¿Loca?

-Hay un 80% de posibilidades de que lo sea, o eso es lo que dice el cerebrin. Es un poco raro ¿no?

-Pues yo creo que te gusta-digo picándola.

-Muy gracioso.

-¿Gracioso?-digo picándole y siento como me golpea despacio en el brazo haciéndome sonreír, no sabía cuánto la había echado de menos hasta que la he recuperado. Aun puedo recordar aquel maldita día en que lo eche todo a perder.

UN MES ANTES

Me siento mareado, escucho sirenas acercándose entre la música que palpita aun en mi cabeza. Siento como me mueven, me hablan pero no puedo entenderles, solo es ruido y más ruido. Abro los ojos, o al menos lo intento, pero la cabeza me da vueltas, y vueltas sin parar.

Siento como me tiran de los ojos, veo una luz que me está cejando aún más y siento como mi cuerpo pierde la batalla y acabó sucumbiendo.

Abro los ojos y cuando miro a mí alrededor no reconozco el lugar. Me levanto un poco de la cama en donde estoy y veo que estoy en un hospital. Cuando giro mi mirada hacia la puerta allí está mi hermana con cara de pocos amigos.

-Hola, ¿Qué hago aquí?

-¿Qué qué haces aquí? ¿En serio lo preguntas?

-Si-digo con una sonrisa pero lo que recibo de su parte para nada tiene que ver con una sonrisa.

-Rick esto se acabó.

-¿Qué dices?

-No quiero que vuelvan a llamarme para que venga a recogerte de la cárcel o de un hospital. Me he cansado de tener siempre miedo de que te pase algo. Se acabó, no quiero volver a saber nada más de ti, no mientras sigas así.

-Alexis…

-No, se acabó. Espero que puedas darte cuenta del daño que te estás haciendo-dice saliendo corriendo por la puerta dejándome solo y perdido, porque ella siempre ha sido mi guía, lo único que me mantenía en esta vida y ahora…ahora soy un barco que navega sin rumbo.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues mañana más ¿y mejor? Para eso tendréis que esperar un poco más. Bueno gracias y que paséis un buen fin de semana**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	20. Capítulo 20

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo. Gracias a todos por seguir, hemos llegado a la mitad de la historia y parece que está en un buen momento. Continuamos.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 20**

POV KATE

Acabo de salir del juicio por la metedura de pata de Rick. En cuanto salga del hospital tiene que volver a la cárcel. Quedan dos semanas para el juicio y me da miedo dejarlo allí dentro, pero yo he hecho todo lo que he podido, pero aun así siento que le he fallado.

Camino hacia el hospital con el animo bajo y cuando llego y lo encuentro riéndose mientras bromea con la enfermera me siento enfadada, yo estoy fatal por él y él tan feliz, sin darse cuenta de lo que ha hecho.

-Hey.

-Creo que tengo que irme…-digo dándome la vuelta.

-Espera Kate…-lo escucho pero yo quiero seguir huyendo de él, de mi enfado, de lo que siento.

-Señor Castle pare-escucho a la enfermera y me freno de repente. Cuando me giro y miro hacia la cama, Rick está sentado y luchando por levantarse para ir detrás de mi.

-Rick para-digo seria consiguiendo que deje de luchar-puede dejarnos a solas-digo a la enfermera y esta asiente saliendo dejándonos solos. Yo me quedo a una distancia prudencial porque estoy enfadada, pero siento una debilidad por él que sé que saldré volando a su lado si él me lo pide.

-Kate ¿Qué pasa?

-Acabo de salir de hablar con la jueza que acaba de romper tu puesta en libertad bajo fianza.

-Bueno es algo que sabíamos ¿no?

-Joder Rick, llevo semanas luchando para conseguirlo, llevo semanas haciendo todo lo que puedo y más para sacarte, para que seas libre, y siento que tu no quieres eso.

-Kate…

-No, ¿Qué quieres Rick? Porque siento que no tiramos juntos para salir de esto, siento que tengo que tirar y tirar arrastrándote.

-Kate…-dice levantándose y me acerco para evitar que lo haga-sé que he sido un idiota, pero eso ya lo sabes, de eso ya hemos hablado. ¿Qué pasa?-dice mirándome fijamente y siento como me derrumbo bajo su mirada.

-Soy una idiota…-digo intentando no llorar.

-Pues ya somos dos-dice con una sonrisa tirando de mí haciéndome caer a su lado en la cama.

-Tengo miedo…eso es lo que me pasa.

-Miedo a que Kate.

-A fallarte.

-¿A fallarme? ¿En serio? Has hecho por mi mucho más de lo que nadie ha hecho nunca.

-Cualquier buen abogado lo hubiera hecho.

-No me refiero a eso Kate, me has cambiado de una forma increíble. Ya no soy más ese idiota que quería que la gente pensara que soy feliz, ahora soy feliz Kate, soy feliz porque tu me has hecho darme cuenta que es lo importante en esta vida, que es lo que me importa más en esta vida, y dentro de eso esta tu-dice mirándome fijamente y no puedo evitar recordar cuando estaba con la anestesia y me dijo que me quería. Trago saliva y siento como me mira me acaricia suavemente y siento como mi cuerpo tiembla antes sus caricias.

-Rick…

-No, no digas nada ¿sí?-dice sonriéndome y dejo caer mi cabeza sobre su hombro sintiéndome una idiota, pero lo necesitaba más de lo que me imaginaba y más de lo que casi me he permitido nunca necesitar a alguien, y eso también me da miedo demasiado miedo.

-Debería…-digo haciendo un gesto para levantarme pero él me lo impide.

-Van a tardar en venir. Han ido a casa a ducharse y cambiarse, mi madre tarda horas en prepararse-dice haciéndome sonreír.

-¿Te ha sorprendido que viniera tu madre?

-No.

-Yo la verdad…pensé que vendría antes.

-Es lo que hubiera hecho una madre normal. Ella no es normal, quiero que lo sepas.

-Nunca me gusto lo normal-digo con una sonrisa.

-Le gustas.

-¿Le gusto? ¿Le has hablado de mí?

-Más bien ella me ha hablado de ti.

-Venga ya.

-En serio, en cuanto nos dejaron a solas me dijo que no te dejara marchar, que eras lo mejor que me había pasado nunca-dice con una sonrisa pero muy serio.

-Muy gracioso.

-Bueno no te lo creas si no quieres.

-No, no me lo creo-digo con una sonrisa y él tira de nuevo hacia mí.

-Bueno lo importante es que no tienes que moverte. Estoy muy a gusto así ¿sí?

-En serio Rick, ¿No te hubiera gustado que tu madre hubiera estado aquí contigo?

-Quizás…no lo sé, es mi madre y sabía que no iba a venir. Pero sabía que en cuanto Alexis le llamara y le dijera que estaba en el hospital estaría aquí.

-Pero su hijo iba a ir a la cárcel.

-Como otras tantas veces-dice con una sonrisa triste.

-Pero sabes que esta vez no era igual.

-Lo sé, quizás tenía miedo, quizás se culpaba de mi situación.

-Ya…-digo entendiendo que era algo que para él era muy complicado.

-Sabes me alegro de verla, de hablar con ella, pero nunca hemos sido la familia que sabemos estar ahí en lo momento malos, preferimos usar el humor y lo superficial, es una manera de defendernos. Supongo que es algo que he sacado de mi madre, pero eso no significa que no nos preocupemos, es una manera de huir del dolor.

-Lo entiendo. Todos tenemos miedo, y todos intentamos huir de él-digo mirándole y él me sonríe mientras acerca su mano a mi cara acariciándome y luego me besa, me besa despacio, suave, haciéndome recordar lo bien que se siente.

-Ahora sí, buenos días-dice sonriéndome.

-Siento no haberte dado los buenos días como dios manda-digo tocando su pelo mientras le sonrió y me acerco a él para besarle de nuevo.

-Que no se vuelva a repetir-dice haciéndome reír mientras vuelve a besarme una vez más.

-Por mi no paráis-dice de repente un voz desde la puerta, cuando me giro allí esta su madre y me levanto muerta de vergüenza alejándome de él como si no hubiera pasado, pero sin duda había pasado.

-Madre…-dice Rick quejándose pero con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Menos mal que le he dicho a Alexis que trajera café para todos-dice con una sonrisa besando a su hijo y luego acercándose a mí para darme un abrazo-aunque que conste, que me parece una idiotez que se lo ocultéis, el amor es demasiado bonito como para ocultarlo-dice con una sonrisa guiñándome el ojo y siento como los colores se me suben, creo que nunca antes habita sentido más vergüenza en mi vida.

-Mama no la avergüences-dice mirándome pero con una sonrisa y quiero matarlo.

-Yo la verdad…tenía que irme.

-Muy bien, pero antes me gustará invitarte a un café. ¿Puedo?-dice de repente y miro a Rick para que me ayude a salir de esta porque estoy cagada de miedo, pero él solo me mira con un encogimiento de hombros.

-Claro-digo con una sonrisa intentando ocultar mi nerviosismo.

Sale delante de mí y yo echo un último vistazo a Rick que me mira de nuevo como si no entendiera nada, y con eso no me ayuda para nada.

Nos acercamos hacia la cafetería y tras pedir nos sentamos en una pequeña mesa separada del resto, supongo que para poder hablar tranquilamente.

Nos trae nuestro café y nos quedamos ambas calladas con nuestros café en la mano. Por un lado prefiero que no hable, porque siento que va a decir algo que no me va a gustar, pero por otro lado siento que la espera me está matando, pero entonces la espera se acaba.

-Entiendo que no pienses que soy buena madre-dice sorprendiéndome.

-Yo no creo eso, creo que cada uno tenemos nuestra manera de ser y de ver las cosas.

-Tenía miedo, miedo a venir y darme cuenta de que le había fallado, mi hijo está en esta situación por mi culpa.

-Fueron sus decisiones lo que les llevó a donde está ahora. Si no, mira Alexis.

-Pero Alexis no estuvo sola, Rick cuido de ella hasta que se valió por su misma, debería haber sido madre, solo madre un poco más.

-No eres solo madre, eres persona, mujer, todos tenemos miedo, todos tenemos sueños, y tenemos que luchar por ellos. Era tu momento, quizás no para tus hijos pero si para ti. Entiendo que lo hicieras.

-Pero me he sentido durante mucho tiempo mal por dejarlos solos, quizás por eso venia poco, no quería ver sus caras de decepción.

-Ellos no están decepcionados contigo. Ellos te quieren.

-Tengo grandes hijos a pesar de todo.

-Tienes grandes hijos porque han tenido una madre que los ha sacado adelante durante toda su vida-digo con una sonrisa para que se tranquilizara.

-Gracias Darling-dice con una sonrisa-tu no seas igual que yo y no lo abandones, ese chico mío está loco por ti, y veo el bien que le haces.

-A mí también me hace bien-digo con una sonrisa dejando salir esas palabras de mi boca que tanto me había costado sacar.

-¿Todo va a salir bien?

-Todo está controlado. Su hijo saldrá libre de esto, porque es inocente.

-Bien, gracias-dice con una sonrisa más liberada.

-Aprovecha para estar con él, estoy segura de que te necesitas más de lo que manifiesta-digo con una sonrisa.

-Entonces no perderé el tiempo. Gracias por todo y cuida de mi hijo ¿sí?

-Lo haré-digo con una sonrisa viendo cómo se levanta me da un abrazo y se va al lado de su hijo dejándome a solas y con una sonrisa en la cara, para nada esperaba esto, pero me alegraba saber que su madre estaba ahí para él, sé que aunque ni él lo pensara, la necesitaba, la necesitaba más que a otra cosa.

Le doy el último trago al café y salgo por la puerta camino hacia el bufete para reunirme con Lanie, no quería que nada se nos pasara, no quería que nada ni nadie pudiera jodernos el juicio ahora que estábamos tan cerca de la liberación.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues a pesar del cabreo de Kate (con razón) parece que los tortolitos están bien y poco a poco se van abriendo más. Luego ha venido la charla con la suegra y a pesar del miedo de Kate ha ido bastante bien. El lunes nuevo capítulo, veremos cómo sigue la cosa.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	21. Capítulo 21

**Buenos días, os dejo un nuevo capítulo, vamos avanzando poco a poco veremos cómo Rick se recupera y pronto el juicio veremos si Rick sale o no de esta.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 21**

POV RICK

Estoy bien, la verdad es que estoy feliz, más feliz de lo que he estado en mucho tiempo. Por fin tengo a mi madre conmigo, aquella madre que durante diecisiete años tiro de nosotros con fuerza, pero que luego desapareció para luchar por su sueño, para ser feliz, pero ahora está aquí de nuevo conmigo. También tengo a Alexis, mi niña, mi pequeña, también la he recuperado a ella, la cague, y por ella quise volver a estar bien. Y por último, soy feliz por ella, por Kate, mi Kate. ¿Qué puedo decir de ella? Ella me ha salvado la vida.

Ahora aquí estoy solo en la habitación mientras las tres juntas, las tres mujeres de mi vida han bajado a comer. Eso me hace sentirme lleno de energía para lo que viene, sé que mañana mismo entraré en la cárcel, y aunque sé que solo serán unos días no puedo dejar de darle vueltas.

-¿Qué pasa guapo?-escucho una voz desde la puerta y cuando me giro allí esta Kate con una sonrisa.

-¿A que soy guapo?-digo haciéndola reír mientras se acerca y se sienta a mi lado. Tiro de ella y solo sintiendo su cuerpo a mi lado me hace sentir mejor.

-¿En que estabas pensando?

-En lo feliz que estoy-digo y me mira sin creerme-en lo afortunado y feliz que soy de teneros a las tres y de ver lo bien que os lleváis. De verdad estoy muy feliz-digo acariciándole el pelo y besándole suavemente-y también cagado-digo haciéndole reír.

-¿Por qué estas cagado?

-Porque os juntéis en contra de mi-digo poniendo cara de pánico haciéndole reír.

-Sabes que siempre tendrás las de perder-dice acariciándome el pelo y haciendo que todo el miedo que tenía hace un momento se fuera, porque me da igual lo que pasara estos días, me daba igual porque sé que cuando salga de ese infierno allí estará ella esperándome, y entonces sí, entonces si podremos tener la relación que quiero tener con ella, entonces podremos intentarlo de verdad, fuera preocupaciones y solo tendremos que intentar hacernos feliz el uno al otro.

-¿Y mi madre y mi hermana?

-Las he mandado a casa, esta noche me quedo yo.

-¿Me ha tocado la lotería?-digo con una sonrisa tirando de ella.

-Quiero estar esta noche contigo-dice seria mirándome, y sé que está pensando en mañana, en mi entrada en la cárcel, y sé que se siente mal por ello, pero no debe hacerlo, no cuando si no es por ella me tiraría el resto de mi vida allí encerrado.

-¿Entonces…?-digo con un movimiento de cejas haciéndola reír, justo lo que quería.

-No seas tonto.

-Venga ya, es una de mis fantasías.

-Pues lo siento pero no se va a cumplir al menos conmigo.

-Entonces tendré que ir tachándola-digo haciéndola sonreír.

-Yo también tengo ganas de que pase…pero tenemos que esperar un poco más.

-Está bien, esperaré un poco más, pero solo un poco más-digo haciéndome el desesperado y sacando otra risa de ella.

-¿Cómo puedes tener siempre este buen humor?

-Ya te dije que venía de familia-digo sonriéndole-y porque oírte reír es lo más bonito del mundo-digo consiguiendo que se sonroje.

Acabamos de cenar los dos juntos, estoy cansado ya de la comida del hospital, pero la cosa no va a mejorar en los próximos días, la comida de la cárcel no es que sea mucho mejor, quizás hasta sea peor. Pero no pienso en ello, no cuando veo a Kate comer mientras me mira con una sonrisa.

-No puedo creérmelo, tu comiéndote una de las mejores hamburguesas de la ciudad y yo comiendo la mierda esta-digo enfurruñado haciendo que se ría.

-Te lo hubieras pensado antes de recibir un disparo.

-Am claro, yo quería recibir el disparo ¿no?-digo con una sonrisa y ella me devuelve la sonrisa.

-Cuando esto acabe te invitare a la mejor hamburguesa del mundo, ¿sí?

-Me lo apunto, no soy de los que se olvidan.

-Ya son muchas cosas las que hemos prometido hacer.

-Bueno, tenemos toda una vida para cumplir esas promesas-digo tirando de su mano haciéndola caer a mi lado.

-Rick yo…esto…no sé ni cómo sentirme al respecto.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Esto…es tan nuevo y a la vez tan intenso que yo…

-Sé a qué te refieres, yo también me siento igual, da miedo ¿verdad?-digo acariciándola y ella asiente recostándose más hacia mí.

-Da mucho miedo-dice con una sonrisa pero sin duda asustada.

-Quizás…quizás ahora no sea el mejor momento de decirte esto Kate pero…quiero que lo sepas, no quiero que estos días que estemos separados lo dudes o tengas dudas de algo. Yo… nunca antes en mi vida había sentido algo así, lo digo en serio Kate, nunca antes en mi vida he estado seguro de algo.

-¿De qué?-dice mirándome con los ojos brillantes.

-De que quiero estar contigo. De que…de que te quiero-digo por fin sintiéndome liberado por decirlo por fin, por poder sacarlo de una vez por todas.

Me quedo mirándola esperando una respuesta que no llega por su parte, estoy cagado de que ella no sienta lo mismo, o lo que es peor, que se asuste y me deje, porque puedo vivir sin que ella no esté en el mismo lugar que yo en cuanto a los sentimientos, pero si me deja…si me deja no sé qué va a ser de mí.

-Kate…di algo…-digo con miedo de lo que pueda llegar a escuchar, pero el no saber creo que aún es peor.

-Yo…no sé qué decir.

-Está bien. No hace falta que digas nada-digo tragando saliva sin duda dolido por no encontrar lo que buscaba.

-No…-dice de repente agarrándome mi mano y no puedo dejar de mirar nuestras manos unidas-yo solo…tengo miedo. Nunca antes…nunca antes he sentido esto.

-Yo tampoco Kate, y es raro y da miedo…pero miedo del bueno, miedo de ese que te hace sentir vivo-digo con una sonrisa y veo como se queda mirándome pensativa, queriendo soltar algo y animándose a hacerlo.

-Rick…estoy enamorada de ti-dice de repente como si no hubiera dicho nada, como si no hubiera hecho que mi corazón saltara de alegría en mi interior, como si con esas palabas no hubiera cambiado el rumbo de mi vida para siempre. Entonces empieza a reírse y no entiendo que pasa, creo que ahora mismo tengo que tener una cara de idiota increíble.

-¿Qué?-digo asustado de que fuera una broma macabra.

-No…no…-dice sin poder parar-dios lo siento, son los nervios creo-dice tapándose la cara-creo que hasta que no lo he soltado no me he dado cuenta de la verdad, de lo que siento, de que esto es…

-Increíble.

-Sí y una locura-dice con una sonrisa haciendo que yo también sonría.

-Es una hermosa locura Kate-digo atrayéndola hacia mi mientras la beso una y mil veces sin poder dejar de sonreír, porque era feliz, ahora si sabía lo que era ser feliz, ahora si sabía lo que era querer alguien, querer hacerla feliz, querer vivir por y para ella.

-¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto en unas semanas?

-No lo sé, quizás estábamos hechos el uno para el otro y nunca nos habíamos dado cuenta.

-Quizás porque no dejabas de ser un idiota-dice con una sonrisa.

-Serás…-digo atrapándola contra la cama mientras le hago cosquillas haciéndola reír. Cuando paro nos tumbamos el uno junto al otro sin dejar de tocarnos sin dejar de sentirnos en ningún momento.

-Rick…yo…el día que ingresaste me lo dijiste.

-¿Te dije?

-Que me querías-dice mirándome y luego bajando la mirada, y ahora es cuando confirmo que no fue un sueño que se lo dije-yo…pensé que era por la medicación…o eso quise creer.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me daba miedo, estábamos bien, y no quería que esto fuera tan rápido me daba miedo.

-Quisiste huir.

-Si-dice mirándome a los ojos-pero no pude, no podía porque aunque pensaba que no estaba ahí, o más bien, no quería pensar que estaba ahí, a ese nivel de sentimientos, no podía ni pensar en separarme de ti, tenía miedo, mucho miedo…pero más tenia a no verte, a no sentirte…no entendía que pasaba, ahora si lo sé, te quiero Rick, eso es lo que me pasaba y lo que me pasa.

-Eso tiene fácil solución-digo sonriéndole.

-¿Si?

-Si-digo besándole-no nos separemos y disfrutemos de esto, sin pensar en otra cosa que en disfrutarlo-digo con una sonrisa y ella se abraza contra mi pecho y puedo sentir una sonrisa ahí cerca de mí.

-Lo de separarnos lo vamos a tener un poco complicado-dice soltando una risita.

-Bueno, solo serán unos días, luego cumpliré mi palabra. Palabras de scout-digo con una sonrisa.

-Nunca has sido un scout ¿verdad?

-No-digo haciéndola reír y con esa sonrisa suya me quedo por el resto de mi vida, eso es lo que nunca querré perderme, y por ello voy a luchar cada día, para hacerla feliz, para mantener a mi lado siempre.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por llegar hasta aquí, el miércoles más aunque seguramente hasta por la noche no podré subir. Hasta entonces disfruten de lo bueno de la vida y aprendan de todo lo malo que os pase.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	22. Capítulo 22

**Buenas tardes, bueno como ya avise hoy iba a tocar algo más tarde, pero como siempre estoy aquí. Tengo la semana bastante ocupada y apenas he podido escribir nada, solo espero que a partir del fin de semana tenga algo más de tiempo para escribir, necesito avanzar, creo que voy a volverme loca jaja.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 22**

Una semana después

POV KATE

Camino como una loca dejando todo preparado para el juicio, solo queda dos días y tengo que tener todos los testimonios, testigos, pruebas, todo lo tengo que tener perfectamente controlado para que no se me escape nada. Estamos las tres a tope, aunque me hubiera gustado que Alexis se mantuviera al margen pero era imposible. Ahora estaba hablando con su madre por teléfono, había ido a ver a Rick y le estaba contado como estaba.

Hacía ya una semana que había entrado en prisión, no he ido a verlo, puede que no lo entienda, pero ahora necesito centrarme en esto, necesito hacerlo para no volverme loca, para no correr a su lado y no querer separarme. Necesito sentirme ocupada, necesito mantenerme modo profesional, porque en estos días si pienso en él, en lo que lo quiero, en lo que me hace sentir, me descolocaré tanto que puedo llegar a cagarla, y eso es lo que menos quiero.

Intento concentrarme en la lista de testigos de la acusación, en que puedo preguntarle, por donde puedo atacarle para ayudar a mi cliente, pero no puedo dejar de mirar a Alexis andando de un lado para otro nerviosa, mientras habla con su madre, y siento miedo, nervios, siento la necesidad de saber que está bien, pero sé que eso no me ayudara, necesito sacarlo de mi cabeza.

-Concéntrate joder-me maldijo pero lo he dicho en alto por cómo me mira Lanie y bajo la mirada hacia los papeles solo para no mirarla, pero eso no ayuda a concentrarme, aun pienso en él allí dentro, como un criminal, y siento como la presión en el estómago está subiendo y me dificulta hasta el respirar-Voy a por un café-digo levantándome y caminando hacia la pequeña sala de descanso que teníamos. Saco un café de la máquina y no he pegado el primer trago cuando escucho a alguien entrar justo detrás de mí.

-Kate…-escucho la voz de Alexis sofocada y cierro los ojos esto que voy a escuchar no me va a gustar.

-¿Que?

-Es Rick.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunto sin fuerza.

-¿Estas bien? Estas muy blanca.

-Solo estoy cansada-intento disimular-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Mi madre viene de hablar con él. Dice que está bien pero mi madre lo conoce como nadie, no aguantara más ahí dentro Kate.

-Solo queda un día más-digo con un nudo en el estómago.

-Le han vuelto a golpear. ¿Por qué tiene que estar en la cárcel?-dice llorando y me acerco a ella abrazándola mientras siento como las lágrimas caen también por mi cara perdiendo esa batalla contra mis sentimientos.

-Vamos a sacarlo de ahí Alexis, para eso estamos trabajando, sé que no es fácil, pero tenemos que hacerlo ¿sí?-digo limpiando sus lágrimas mientras ella limpia las mías.

-Ve a verlo. No sé porque, pero a ti te hace caso, tiene que intentar alejarse de los líos. Tiene que aguantar-dice suplicándome y aunque sé que si lo veo allí dentro me voy a derrumbar y va a hacer que todo sea más difícil y complicado, tengo que hacerlo, tengo que ir a verlo, tengo que hacerlo por él y por su familia.

-Está bien, iré ahora a verlo. Pero si me prometes que vas a estar tranquila ¿sí?

-Si. Pero dime que tengo que hacer algo, necesito hacer algo-dice mirándome casi suplicante y asiento mientras me dirijo hacia mi mesa y saco una lista de los testigos.

-Toma llámalos, que estén disponibles para el día ¿sí?-digo entregándoselo y ella asiente sentándose en mi mesa y cogiendo rápidamente el teléfono. La miro y sonrió al verla así, me acerco a Lanie y cuando me ve se levanta enseguida.

-Dime-dice ya dispuesta como siempre.

-Échale un ojo ¿sí? Tengo que salir un momento.

-Claro, yo cuido de ella.

-Gracias Lanie, no sé qué habríamos echo sin ti.

-Pues nada-dice con una sonrisa sacándome a mi otra.

Llego a la cárcel y siento una fuerte presión en mi pecho. Quiero verlo más que nada en el mundo, pero verlo mal sé que no me ayudara. Esto va a ser duro, muy duro y más cuando cada vez que lo veo más me cuesta separarme de él.

Paso a la sala de visitas y allí esta Rick con la cabeza agachada, mirando hacia sus manos y pensativo y triste, sin duda una semana en la cárcel le ha pasado factura. Paso dentro y el guardia cierra la puerta tras salir. Cuando la puerta se cierra Rick levanta la cabeza encontrándose nuestras miradas. Esta sorprendido de verme aquí, pero luego una sonrisa ilumina su cara y solo por eso, me alegro de haber venido.

Me acerco a la mesa sentándome al otro lado y estiro mi mano para poder tocarle. Rick estira su brazo y nos tocamos después de varios días sin hacerlo y siento como un nudo vuelve a formarse en mi estómago, un nudo que se aprieta aún más cuando veo su cara golpeada.

-Dios Rick… ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Es menos de lo que parece-dice acariciándome tiernamente el dorso de la mano.

-Tienes que aguantar un poco más ¿sí? Intenta no meterte en más líos.

-Lo líos vienen a mí ya lo sabes-dice con una sonrisa triste.

-Voy a pedir que te dejen en la enfermería, así podrás pasar las últimas horas más tranquilo ¿sí?-digo intentando tranquilizarlo y él asiente, pero está ausente.

-¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué no has venido?-dice levantando la mirada y mirándome fijamente con dolor en la cara, y puede que no entienda mis motivos, pero al menos merece que se lo explique.

-He sido egoísta por una vez-digo tragando saliva-no podía verte aquí, no podía verte sabiendo que no estabas bien, tenía que mantenerme lo más profesional posible para poder ayudarte.

-Me gusta la letrada Beckett, pero también me gusta Kate-dice con una sonrisa mirándome.

-Siento no haber estado aquí. Lo siento de verdad-digo sintiendo como mis ojos empiezan a picarme.

-Sh Kate…tu siempre estás aquí-dice colocando su mano sobre su pecho y siento como el nudo va subiendo-todo está bien, y va a estar mucho mejor cuando esto acabe. Así que te entiendo y te agradezco todo lo que has hecho.

-¿Qué he hecho?-digo sin poder evitar que las lágrimas caigan.

-Me vas a sacar de aquí, me has cambiado para siempre, soy feliz. ¿Qué, que has hecho? ¿En serio lo preguntas?-dice sonriendo y sacándome una sonrisa.

-Lo siento, estoy nerviosa y cuando lo estoy, no sé ni lo que digo.

-Estoy feliz de que te preocupes por mí, quiero decir, no quiero que este mal y eso yo…

-Te he entendido-digo con una sonrisa apretándole la mano y pierdo toda la cordura cuando me levanto y a pesar de que sé que no se puede hacer, a pesar de que sé que en cuanto lo haga el guardia entrara, no puedo evitar hacerlo. Me levantado doy la vuelta a la mesa y le abrazo con fuerza, porque necesito sentirlo y sé que él también lo necesita.

-Gracias-dice apretándome contra él y sé que está sonriendo, tanto como lo hago yo.

Entonces entra el guardia como ya había previsto, pero no tiene que decir nada para que me separe y vuelva a mi sitio mientras Rick se sienta al otro lado con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento, no volverá a pasar-digo mirando al guardia que después de dudarlo, nos vuelve a dejar a solas.

-Me gusta cuando te saltas las reglas-dice con una sonrisa.

-Las conozco perfectamente para eso, para poder saltármela.

-Si claro. Doña perfecta-dice haciendo gesto excesivos con la mano, bromeándome, y eso es lo que quería, verlo bien, ver al Rick del que me enamore, el payaso que hace reírme con eso un gesto o una palabra, quiero ver al Rick que lucha sin descanso para ayudar al más débil, al que sonríe, al que quiere vivir. Y sé que ahora para él es difícil pensar en eso por mucho que sepa que falta un día para que su vida vuelva a la normalidad, ahora ve todo negro a su alrededor, pero no se puede dejar vencer, solo queda un día, un día y todo esto habrá acabado, cueste lo que me cueste. Por eso, el verlo bromear, reír, el ver esa sonrisa suya que me tiene enamorada, era un gran logro, era algo que había que celebrar.

-Prométeme que vas a estar bien, ¿Si? Solo un día más y podremos cumplir todas esas promesas que nos hemos hecho.

-No puedo esperar para ello. Van a ser las horas más largas de mi vida-dice con una sonrisa intentando bromear, pero era verdad, iban a ser la horas más largas de su vida, porque su vida iba a dar un vuelvo de nuevo, pero esta vez sí hay justicia, será para bien, será para poder volver a empezar e intentar ser feliz de una vez por todas, se lo merece, merece ser feliz.

-Solo un poco más ¿Si?

-¿Vais a montarme una fiesta?-dice con una sonrisa.

-Depende de cómo te portes-digo con una sonrisa pero lo veo ponerse serio-¿Qué?

-¿Nunca se sabrá la verdad?

-No depende de nosotros.

-Ella se merece la verdad, su familia lo merece.

-Lo sé, confiemos en la justicia ¿sí?-digo tirando de su mano para que me mirara y cuando lo hace asiente, pero sin seguridad de que eso pudiera pasar.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por seguir, continuamos con fuerza a pesar del poco tiempo jaja. Nos vemos el viernes con un nuevo capítulo, y como siempre me quedo aquí esperando vuestros mensajes.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	23. Capítulo 23

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo. Gracias como siempre por estar ahí y solo espero que el calor y el tiempo me den una tregua para poder escribir un poco más, aunque a pesar de eso, seguimos con fuerza y con ganas solo un poco más de tiempo y todo iría genial jaja.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 23**

POV KATE

Estoy nerviosa, creo que es el caso más importante de mi vida, y sé que lo es por el carácter personal que tiene, pero no puedo evitarlo. Llevo toda la noche sin dormir, dándole vueltas a todo, no quiero que nada ni nadie me estropee esta victoria, la victoria más importante, ahora mismo la victoria con mayúsculas.

Colocó mis papeles sobre la mesa, una y otra vez fruto de mi nerviosismo, esperando a que Rick entre por esa puerta y después la jueza y todo empiece, el principio del fin.

Veo al que hoy será mi adversario tranquilo, sacando las cosas mirándome con una sonrisa de superioridad, pensando que esto lo tiene ganado, que lo piense, el golpe será mucho más duro. Porque lo tengo ganado ¿no?

Las dudas se acumulan en mi cabeza, antes de que Rick la cagara, antes de verlo así en la cárcel, no tenia dudas, ahora creía en la mala suerte y solo esperaba que no se aliara en contra nuestra. Tenemos que ganar esto cueste lo que cueste.

Alexis esta junto a Lanie justo detrás de mí, no está menos nerviosa que yo, pero para ella es normal, no tiene que ejercer su trabajo, hoy no esta aquí como ayudante, esta como hermana, pero yo tengo que hacer mi trabajo cuando querría estar ahí solo apoyándole a él, sufriendo con él, pero tengo que dejar todo eso a un lado, a menos durante lo que dure el juicio.

Entonces aparece él, nervioso sin duda y con la mirada baja, esa que mantendrá durante un tiempo, pero solo lo que dure el juicio, luego tendrá que salir por esa puerta con la cabeza en alto porque sino el mundo se lo comerá y no se puede permitir eso.

Le quitan las esposas y tras hacerlo se queda mirándome, sé que es lo que quiere y yo también lo quiero, pero no podemos hacerlo, no ahora, no aquí. Alexis tira de su brazo y Rick se acerca a ella y lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas.

-Mama no ha podido venir. Era demasiado para ella-dice Alexis y Rick asiente entendiéndolo, aunque quizás esperaba que estuviera allí apoyándolo.

Le hago un gesto para que se siente y así poder hacerlo yo también, para que dejen de temblarme las piernas y por debajo de la mesa coloco mi mano sobre su rodilla dándole mi apoyo.

-Vamos a ganar ¿sí?-digo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora y él asiente con una sonrisa mientras coloca su mano sobre la mía.

Solo un minuto después, anuncian la presencia de la jueza y nos levantamos hasta que ella nos da permiso para sentarnos. En cuanto lo hago miro a Rick que sigue mirando hacia abajo con sus manos entrelazadas.

-Bien. Cuando quieran podemos empezar. ¿Fiscal?

-Quiero empezar llamando a mi primer testigo-dice Sorenson y hace entrar a un hombre de la edad de Rick pero con peor pinta sin duda. Se sienta en el estado y Sonrenson se acerca para hablar con él pero antes se permite echar una mirada hacia nuestra mesa, pero no me está mirando a mí. Cuando miro a Rick lo veo nervioso mirándolo.

-Hola señor Smith. Lo primero que quiero saber es si conoce al acusado aquí presente.

-Sí señor. Lo conozco-dice muy seguro mirando a Rick y este le mira y su cara no me gusta.

-¿Puede decirme de que lo conoce?

-Bueno…hemos coincidido en algunas fiestas.

-Am. Sabes porque está acusado el señor Castle.

-Sí, de asesinar a una chica.

-¿Cree que lo hizo?

-Creo que puede llegar a matar-dice y veo como el jurado se sobresalta.

-Protesto señoría.

-Aceptada. Señor Sorenson cuidado con sus preguntas.

-Lo siento señoría. Puede decirme si ha tenido contactos con el acusado.

-Bueno algunas charlas que se hacen cuando estas de fiesta ya sabes.

-¿De qué hablaban?

-De su trabajo, es escritor de novela negra. Un día dijo que era tan buen escritor por todos los cadáveres que tenía en el armario.

-Protesto señoría son habladurías que pueden afectar al jurado.

-Señor fiscal.

-Tengo pruebas de ello señoría. Tengo un video donde el acusado dice esas palabras.

-Muéstreme ese video.

-Claro señoría es mi prueba número cinco-dice sacando un video del que para nada sabía que existía.

En el video se veía a Rick reírse con otros chicos mientras bebían y como les hablaba de sus libros, entonces se ponía serio y decía la misma frase que había dicho el acusado. Todos reían mientras Rick se mantenía serio para mantener el personaje, pero yo lo conocía yo sabía que estaba bromeando, pero tenía que demostrárselo al jurado.

-No tengo más que decir en cuanto a este testigo. Su testigo-dice Sorenson con una sonrisita mirándome y yo trago saliva mientras intento arreglar esta mierda.

-Señor… ¿Smith?

-Si señora.

-Cuando mi cliente hizo esas declaraciones, ¿Estabais de broma?

-Sí, siempre lo estábamos.

-Nunca pensaste que fue verdad.

-No claro que no.

-¿Y ahora sí?

-Bueno dicen que ha matado a esa chica.

-Lo dice el fiscal señor Smith, pero es algo que tiene que demostrar. Entonces cree que mi cliente es un asesino porque la gente lo dice ¿es eso?

-No…si…quiero decir no lo sé.

-Entonces cuando has dicho eso antes.

-No lo decía en serio-dice abatido.

-¿Cómo es mi cliente? Dice que lo conoce.

-No lo conozco mucho.

-Entonces no lo conoces pero vienes aquí a decir que puede ser un asesino-digo lo más duro que puedo porque estaba enfadada con la gente que hablaba sin saber, que se dejaba llevar por lo que se decía, pero estaba sobre todo cabreada con esta sociedad, porque aunque Rick salga hoy declarado inocente, muchos lo miraran como si fuera culpable.

-Lo siento. Fue una noche de fiesta, todos bromeábamos, era solo una broma pero…pensé que si había hecho eso podía esto ayudar a que lo pagara.

-No se puede demostrar algo con una mentira. No tengo más preguntas para este testigo-digo dándome la vuelta y sentándome de nuevo en mí sitio.

Miro a Rick y sigue con la cabeza agachada, sin duda pensando lo mismo que yo, este juicio va a cambiar su vida pero no todo para bien.

-Va todo bien-susurro para que solo él pueda oírme pero no hace ningún gesto de que lo haya hecho. Le agarro de la mano hasta que consigo que me mire y solo con una mirada intento transmitirte toda mi confianza y mi apoyo.

Tras varios testigos más del fiscal que no llevaban a nada que pudiera demostrar que Rick era un asesino, me toco a mí llamar a mi testigo estrella, él que nos haría ganar este juicio.

-Quiero llamar a mi siguiente testigo. El forense Dexter Morgan-digo y veo como Sorenson no entiende aun porque lo he llamado, pero para eso lo voy a hacer esperar un poco, primero quiero que todo el mundo sepa que es el mejor en su campo, que es un genio, quiero que el jurado se quede sorprendido con él, prendado con lo que dice y entonces, no tendrán ninguna duda de que Rick es inocente, de que esto no tiene ningún sentido.

Veo como Dex entra tan profesional como siempre, creo que no puede dejar de serlo, él sería mejor que yo para el día de hoy, menos mal que el caso depende de él y no de mí. Se sienta tranquilamente en el estrado para declarar y tras mirar a Rick una vez más, empiezo a presentar a Dex al jurado.

-Señor Morgan ¿Puede explicarnos a que se dedica?

-Soy forense en Miami. Estoy especializado en manchas de sangre.

-¿Cuántos años lleva dedicándose a esto?

-Diez años.

-¿Cuántos casos has resuelto en estos diez años gracias a sus análisis?

-Bueno no solo a mis análisis, pero si han ayudado a ello sin duda. Alrededor de 2000 casos en toda mi carrera.

-¿Con un gran porcentajes de éxito?

-La verdad es que si, un 70%.

-Muy buena, ojala aquí fuera igual-digo en tono de broma antes de continuar-Bien. Le he pedido al señor Morgan que haga un estudio, un análisis de la escena del crimen, quería que me diera su visión sobre lo que paso, que viera a través de las manchas de sangre que paso. Ahora me gustaría que nos expusiera lo que paso.

-Según mis cálculos y según lo que la sangre sugiere que paso, la víctima se encontraba dormida sobre la cama, no opuso resistencia porque no lo esperaba, y porque la primera puñalada ya la había matado. Fue la que le mato. Las demás fue propulsada por la rabia, pero eso ya os lo habrá expuesto el forense. Yo vengo para daros mis resultados y estos sin dejar ni un atisbo de duda, aclaran que el acusado es inocente-dice de repente haciendo que un revuelo se propague por la sala, justo lo que quería, justo lo que necesitaba para que el jurado ya no crea ciegamente en la palabra del fiscal, ahora todos miran a Dex, ahora era el momento de dar el estoque final.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Si, puede que lo he haya dejado en el mejor momento, pero pensad que solo tendréis que esperar un día más, mañana más y mejor. Gracias a todos por seguir y solo espero que la semana que viene venga más tranquila que esta jaja.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	24. Capítulo 24

**Buenos días, os dejo con el ultimo capítulo de la semana, como siempre daros las gracias y deciros que de momento vamos a seguir aguantando los cuatro capítulos, aunque si sigo así de mal con el tiempo quizás tengamos que volver a reducirlo. Espero que no. bueno sin más os dejo con el capítulo.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 24**

POV KATE

Miro la reacción de todo el mundo y dejo que las palabras de Dexter haga mella en ellos. Cuando veo que poco a poco la sala se va relajando tras un par de toques de la jueza sigo con mi testigo no antes sin echar un ojo al fiscal que esta haciendo estiramientos porque sabe que ahora mismo puede que haya dado un giro el juicio que le lleve solo a un sitio, la derrota.

-Puede exponernos un poco sus argumentos para poder decir con esa rotundidad que el acusado es inocente.

-Puedo decirlo y vuelvo a decir que el acusado es inocente, pero puedo decirlo gracias a el estudio intensivo que he hecho de la escena del crimen. Puedo decir sin lugar a dudas que había un objeto bastante grande al lado de la victima tumbada junto a ella.

-Como mi cliente dijo que estaba ¿no?

-Si, pero no puedo asegurar que fuera su cliente, o una persona, podía ser cualquier objeto que pusiera y luego lo quitara-dice y parecía que nadie entendía la rotundidad de porque era inocente, veo al fiscal y lo veo sonreír relajado, sin esperar lo que viene después.

-¿Qué más pude deducir de su estudio?

-Con toda seguridad, y gracias a las manchas de sangre y la dirección que tomo esas salpicaduras, puedo decir con toda seguridad, que el atacante no superaba los 175 centímetros. Si alguien se ha fijado en el acusado, los supera con creces. Eso me hace decir que no pudo ser él.

-¿No pudo haberlo hecho de alguna manera?

-Es algo imposible de falsificar, pudo agacharse un poco más, pero sería imposible que llegara a quitarse casi diez centrípetos. No pude ser alguien que superara esa medida-dice de forma rotunda, con seguridad, tanto que si tenía yo incluso alguna duda me las quito de golpe, era imposible que no convenciera a alguien de que lo que decía era verdad.

-¿Algo más?

-Sí, para acabar mi estudio, me centré en las heridas en las víctimas. Eso podía haberlo sacado el propio forense, pero como vi que no hacia ninguna referencia a ello decidí hacer mis propios estudios. La entrada del cuchillo también nos dice que era una persona más baja, y no solo eso, nos dice claramente por la poca profundidad de las heridas, que no era una persona fuerte.

-¿No podía haberlo fingido?

-No, se nota que las heridas se hizo con una gran rabia, incluso el cuchillo se partió un poco dentro de la víctima. El problema de que no fuera tan profundas era que el atacante no era muy fuerte, por la entrada del cuchillo, por la marca que han dejado he podido calcular la fuerza de impacto, y quien lo hizo no era una persona fuerte, es más creo, esto no es una afirmación cierta, que pudo ser una mujer, o en todo caso un hombre débil físicamente.

-¿Mi cliente entra entre esas pautas?

-Cómo podemos ver, el señor Castle es un chico alto y fuerte. Si él hubiera agarrado ese arma homicida y le hubiera asestado las puñaladas con la misma rabia que lo hizo el asesino, las heridas hubieras sido mucho más profundas. Por lo tanto, según mi estudio, pudo asegurar sin lugar a dudas, que el acusado no es el asesino-dice de nuevo y de nuevo se produce un alboroto en la sala. Por mucho que la jueza intenta calmar a la gente no lo consigue hasta el tercer intento.

-Ya no tengo más preguntas-digo con una sonrisa mientras me siento en mi silla con la sensación del trabajo bien hecho. Miro al fiscal que está completamente blanco.

-¿Tiene algunas preguntas?-le pregunta la jueza y lo veo carraspear para intentar recuperar la compostura, pero sabía perfectamente que estaba acabado.

-No tengo preguntas para este testigo-dice levantándose para volver a sentarse mientras se coloca bien la chaqueta y hace estiramientos, estaba tocado y hundido.

-Entonces si hemos acabado con todos los testigos y las pruebas, el jurado se va a ir a deliberar. Mientras tanto esperen fuera hasta que sean llamados-dice mientras el jurado es evacuado para que puedan deliberar y tras eso la jueza sale haciendo que en la sala vuelva el bullicio.

-Vamos a ganar ¿verdad?-dice Alexis con una sonrisa.

-Eso creo-digo sonriendo, pero Rick no está sonriendo-Hey, ¿Estas bien?

-Sí, solo cansado.

-Todo va a salir bien.

-Lo sé-dice con una tímida sonrisa.

-Te ayudaré-digo sorprendiéndole y me mira sin entender-te ayudaré a limpiar tu imagen, y si para eso tenemos que coger al culpable, que así sea-digo agarrándole de la mano y lo veo sonreír por una vez de verdad.

-Gracias-dice justo cuando aparecen los policías para llevárselo a una sala cerrada mientras el jurado delibera. Podían pasar horas, incluso días, pero tenía el presentimiento de que este no iba a durar tanto.

Salgo con Lanie y Alexis y decido que es hora de intentar al menos comer algo mientras esperamos, lo hago más por Alexis que por mí misma, pero creo que lo necesita. Justo cuando salimos por la puerta del juzgado nos chocamos de frente con la madre de Rick, una madre asustada pero que estaba aquí, apoyando a su hijo, haciendo lo que su hijo necesitaba.

-Mama, ¿Qué haces aquí?-dice Alexis abrazándola.

-Necesitaba estar con él, necesitaba que supiera que estaba apoyándolo a pesar de que me muero de miedo.

-No tienes que hacerlo, esto esta ganado-dice Lanie con una sonrisa intentando relajar el ambiente, y aunque todos sabíamos que eso era real, necesitábamos que el jurado se pronunciara para poder estar seguros.

-Vamos a comer algo ¿sí?-digo pasando mi mano por su cintura intentando apoyarla y las cuatros vamos hacia el pequeño bar que había junto al juzgado.

Pedimos la comida, pero no soy capaz de meterme nada en el estómago, veo como a Alexis y a Martha les pasa lo mismo.

-Tienes que comer algo-digo a Alexis preocupándome por ella.

-Hasta que no sea libre creo que no voy a ser capaz de meterme nada en el estómago-dice mirándome y yo asiento porque me siento igual.

-Qué suerte-dice de repente Lanie y cuando la miramos está devorando la comida-yo con los nervios me como todo-dice haciéndonos reír y relajando el ambiente.

-Entonces…ha ido todo bien-pregunta Martha sin duda con miedo a la respuesta.

-Ha ido todo lo bien que podía ir, solo hay que esperar, pero su hijo es inocente y creo en la justicia.

-Gracias-dice mirándome con una sonrisa y yo asiento con otra.

Siento entonces como me vibra el móvil y pienso que puede que ya haya sentencia, pero aunque creo que va a ser rápido esto sería demasiado rápido. Saco mi móvil y cuando lo abro veo que es un mensaje, pero solo porque mi cliente pide hablar conmigo.

-Tengo que irme.

-¿A pasado algo?

-No, nada. En cuanto me avisen de que hay sentencia os avisaré. Pero de momento estaréis más relajados aquí, no os molestaran.

-Bien-dice Alexis nerviosa.

-Tranquila-digo con una sonrisa antes de salir de la cafetería para ver a Rick, solo esperaba que este mejor de lo que estaba cuando salimos.

Cuando llego a la pequeña sala donde lo tienen, se levanta y con un gesto consigo que los policías nos dejen a solas y entonces, solo entonces dejo de ser la profesional que me había propuesto ser hasta el final del juicio, pero verlo ahí, estar a solas y sabiendo que podía perderlo, hace que no pueda evitarlo, y me lanzo a sus brazos abrazándolo con todas mis fuerzas mientras él me aprieta también con fuerza. Y siento su calor, su fuerza, y aunque su olor ha cambiado un poco, aun está ahí, lo noto.

-¿Estas bien?-digo separándome mientras lo miro con una sonrisa.

-Todo bien gracias a ti-dice con una sonrisa pero no una sonrisa completa, sé que para recibir una de esas voy a tener que esperar un poco más.

-Tu madre ha venido-digo sonriéndole porque sé que es importante para él, sé que eso le ayudara con el último paso.

-¿En serio?

-Quería apoyar a su hijo aunque le cueste estar aquí-digo y lo veo sonreír.

-Gracias por decírmelo.

-Para eso estoy ¿no?-digo apartándole ese flequillo loco que tenía.

-Tengo tantas ganas de que esto acabe.

-Lo sé, lo sé, solo queda un poquito más. ¿Si?

-Está bien-dice asintiendo pero sin soltarme en ningún momento, y se siente tan bien pudiendo sentirlo así, pudiendo sentir sus manos sobre mi cintura acariciándome suavemente un poco distraído.

-Hey, todo bien-digo sonriéndole y le beso suavemente en los labios. Cuando nos separamos nos quedamos el uno pegado al otro, sin separarnos, sintiéndonos, respirando el mismo aire. Y entonces suena la puerta y un guardia entra.

-Ya hay veredicto.

Miro a Rick y sé que está nervioso pero se mantiene tranquilo lo miro y sin decir nada ambos nos decimos todo, esto está llegando a su fin y ambos estamos preparados.

 **CONTINURÁ**

 **Gracias a todos, disfruten del fin de semana todos aquellas que puedan. Ya queda menos para saber el veredicto, sé que lo he alargado demasiado pero…se siente jaja. Bueno ya queda menos para saberlo, el lunes nuevo capítulo.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twiiter: tamyalways**


	25. Capítulo 25

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, empezamos la semana con lo que lleváis esperando durante toda la semana pasada jaja. Bueno gracias por seguir ahí.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 25**

POV RICK

Entramos dentro de la sala de nuevo. Siento el apoyo de Kate en todo momento pero sigo estando nervioso no puedo evitarlo. Llegamos a nuestra mesa mientras la sala aun sigue vacía. Me dejo caer sobre la silla mientras Kate se mantiene allí de pie sacando todos sus papeles de nuevo. La veo nerviosa pero ya esta metida de lleno en ser profesional, el momento de hace un rato ha quedado atrás, y quizás sea mejor así.

Empieza a llenarse la sala de nuevo, y entre ellos entran Lanie, mi hermana y mi madre, cuando la veo es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de todo lo que la necesitaba, y sé que es complicado para ella, por eso lo valoro aún más, sé que ha vuelto, y que ha vuelto para quedarse.

Se colocan en el banco de atrás y mi madre tira de mí para abrazarme. Siento un nudo en el estomago cuando lo hace, siento todo su amor y su apoyo, todo lo que necesito en este momento, todo reunido en un solo abrazo.

-Estoy aquí cariño-dice limpiándome las lágrimas y yo asiento sin poder evitar que sigan saliendo.

-En pie-dice de repente y me doy la vuelta colocándome junto a Kate mientras entra el jurado y la jueza, ha llegado el momento y siento como tengo la boca seca, como las manos me sudan, como me tiemblan las piernas, pero entonces me siento y Kate hace lo mismo, y cuando lo hace coloca su mano junto a la mía y siento su apoyo y su fuerza haciendo que me relaje, y que me prepare para lo que venga.

-¿Ya tienen su veredicto?-pregunta la jueza y el portador del jurado se levanta para contestar.

-Si señoría.

-¿Es unánime?

-Si señoría.

-Pueden pasarme su veredicto-dice la jueza y le entregan un papel, donde va escrito mi futuro-en pie-dice y me levanto sintiendo aun la mano de Kate cerca de la mía-El jurado en el caso contra Richard Castle, declaran al acusado inocente del cargo de asesinato de Elisabeth Green-dice por fin y casi no soy capaz de reaccionar a lo que acabo de oír, no lo hago hasta que siento como Kate me abraza dejándose de profesionalismo y entonces siento como las lágrimas me nublan la vista mientras siento como el nudo poco a poco va desapareciendo.

Oigo un montón de ruido a mi alrededor, un montón de focos sobre mi cara, pero yo me pierdo en el abrazo de Kate en su cuerpo pegado al mío en escuchar una y otra vez esa palabra INOCENTE.

Todo después se vuelve un caos, me siento rodeado de las mujeres de mi vida y por fin me permito sonreír, por fin sonrió con ganas después de estos días, estas horas interminables. Siento el abrazo de mi madre, el abrazo de mi hermana y a Kate mirándome con una sonrisa y todo parece un sueño.

-Salgamos de aquí ¿sí?-dice Kate empezando la comitiva hacia fuera, hacia mi libertad.

Salimos con algo dificultad por culpa de la prensa que había fuera esperando mi puesta en libertad, o mejor aún, poder contar que era culpable, que había hecho esa atrocidad. Cuando creo que voy a perder los nervios por las preguntas y por la presión de las cámaras, Kate se para y levanta la mano, va a sacrificarse para que podamos llegar hasta el coche. La miro un segundo y me sonríe haciendo un gesto para que siga y asiento tirando de mi madre y de Alexis hacia el coche.

Nos sentamos en el asiento de atrás los tres con una sonrisa en nuestra cara y les aprieto su mano como forma de agradecerles su apoyo.

Solo un par de minutos después Kate sube al lado del copiloto y Lanie en el lado del conductor. Puedo ver a Kate por el espejo y la veo sonriéndome y eso me hace sonreír.

-¿Todo bien?

-Si todo bien, les he dejado claro que hemos ganado-dice Kate con una sonrisa y mi madre y Alexis sonríen con ganas, unas ganas que hacía mucho que no veía.

-¿Y Dex?-pregunto de repente dándome cuenta de que no había podido darle las gracias como era debido.

-Tenía algo que hacer, vendrá ahora a mi casa para la cena. Vamos a celebrar que por fin hemos ganado-dice Kate feliz, creo que tenia miedo a perder, a perder por todo lo que eso conllevaba.

Llegamos a casa de Kate y todos corren de un lado para otro celebrando mientras yo me acerco a la ventana para poder ver el exterior.

-Ya no tienes que mirarlo más por la ventana-dice una voz conocida a mi espalda

-¿Am no? tienes buenas vistas-digo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno…puedo dejarte ver esas vista alguna vez que otra-dice con una sonrisa acercándose a mi hasta que mordiéndose el labio mientras me sonríe, se abraza a mi cintura y yo hago lo propio antes de poder besar sus labios despacio, saboreando el momento. Me pierdo en su cuerpo pegado al mío, en sus labios cálidos que tanto he necesitado estos días, me olvido de todo y de todos en ese instante al que me quedaría encadenado de por vida.

-Oh dios mío-escucho una voz con fuerza gritar haciendo que la magia del beso llegue a su fin. Cuando nos separamos allí esta Lanie con la boca tapada y haciendo que todo el mundo aparezca y no puedo evitar mirar que aún seguimos abrazados el uno al otro. Miro a mi hermana que nos mira sin entender, la miro y veo que esta sin duda flipando y entonces aparto mi mirada de ella para mirar a Kate que esta roja como un tomate de que todos nos estén mirando.

-Alexis…-dice nerviosa pensado que quizás le siente mal, pero de repente mi hermana nos sorprende a los dos saliendo corriendo hacia nosotros y abrazándonos a los dos con fuerza fundiéndonos los tres en un abrazo en grupo.

-Dios ¿Esto es real? ¿Estáis juntos?-dice con una sonrisa mirándonos y Kate y yo nos miramos antes de contestar ambos a la vez.

-Si-decimos los dos a la vez con una sonrisa en la cara y la vemos sonreír mientras Lanie se pone a aplaudir como una loca. Miro hacia mi madre y allí está de pie mirándonos con una sonrisa amplia en su cara.

-Esto hay que celebrarlo-dice Alexis corriendo a por unas copas para todos y Kate y yo nos miramos con una sonrisa en la cara porque esto ha salido mejor de lo que pensábamos.

La agarro de la mano y caminamos ambos hacia la cocina donde está el resto para celebrar que al final el día ha acabado mejor de lo que ninguno podíamos esperar.

Cenamos todos juntos y varias copas después todos se van a su casa, incluso Dex decide quedarse en un hotel en el que ya había dormido la noche anterior. Le di las gracias, pero creo que hiciera lo que hiciera siempre le debería demasiado.

-Nos hemos quedado solos-dice Kate mirándome con una sonrisa mientras se mordía el labio.

-Eres mi perdición, lo sabes ¿no?

-Eso espero-dice con una sonrisa tirando de mí hacia ella para poder unir de nuevo nuestros labios, esta vez sin nadie alrededor que pudiera separarnos, que pudiera interrumpir este momento que siempre era único con ella. Nos separamos y Kate tira de mí hacia la habitación cerrando la puerta tras entrar dentro.

Nos besamos de nuevo esta vez con más ganas, dejándonos llevar con las ganas que teníamos de sentirnos después de tantos días sin poder ni tocarnos, me moría de ganas de estar con ella plenamente, de poder por fin estar juntos en todos los sentidos, pero no sabía que si era el mejor momento o quizás debíamos esperar.

-Kate…-digo separándome a pesar de lo que me había costado hacerlo, ¿Por qué eran tan adictivos sus besos?

-¿Si?-dice con una sonrisa tan bonita, tan sexy.

-¿Estas segura…?-pero no me deja termina cuando me vuelve a besar despacio saboreando mis labios sin prisa y haciéndome sentir un primerizo en todo esto. Se separa despacio mordiendo mi labio inferior de una forma tan sensual que no pude evitar soltar un gemido desbordado por la pasión que me desataba esta mujer.

-No he estado más segura en mi vida de nada más-dice mirándome fijamente y trago saliva antes de dejarme perder, antes de dejarme llevar por ella, antes de dejarme llevar por la pasión, pero sobre todo antes de dejarme llevar por lo que me hacía sentir esta mujer, sin duda era la mujer de mi vida, no me cabía ni un atisbo de duda.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues ya tenemos el veredicto, parece que la cosa entre ambos va muy bien y ya es oficial. Veremos cómo pasan su primera noche juntos, pero para eso hay que esperar un poquito más, el miércoles nuevo capítulo.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	26. Capítulo 26

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo. Os recuerdo que el capítulo es hot, avisados quedáis. Gracias por estar ahí y seguimos con fuerza.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 26**

POV RICK

La atrapo entre mis brazos mientras la beso con todas las ganas del mundo. Siento unas ganas enorme de hacerle mía, quería explotar en mil pedazos con ella entre mis brazos, pero quería hacerlo bien, quería sentir y recordar cada minuto de esta noche.

Nos separamos y no puedo dejar de sonreír cuando la miro, pero me siento menos tonto cuando veo que ella también sonríe, y esa sonrisa hace que pierda la razón, que el mundo de vueltas a mi alrededor, pero yo sigo pegado a esa sonrisa, y seguiría así de por vida.

Coloco mi mano en su cintura subiéndolas por su cuerpo mientras levanto despacio la camiseta por su cabeza, con cuidado y sin dejar de mirarla en todo momento, era tan hermosa.

La beso de nuevo suavemente mientras con cuidado caminamos hacia la cama. La dejo sentada en la cama y con una sonrisa empiezo a quitarme la ropa intentando hacerle un striptease sexy, pero lo único que logro es que se ría y es lo más sexy del mundo, su risa, su sonrisa, la forma en que me mira, en que se mueve, en que me besa.

Me quito la ropa rápidamente haciéndole reír y me acerco de nuevo a ella solo con mi bóxer puesto pero termino tropezando con la ropa que hay sobre el suelo cayendo encima de la cama sobre ella, la risa aumenta aún más.

-No te rías-digo agarrándome el pie con el que me he dado con la pata de la cama.

-ES que…-pero no puedo acabar cuando empieza a reírse de nuevo.

-Creo que esto va a ser recordado como el momento más desastroso de mi vida-digo haciéndole reír de nuevo.

-Lo siento, ya paro-dice sonriendo mientras me acaricia suavemente la cara antes de volver a besarme y me tumbo a su lado dejándome llevar por esos besos que me tienen completamente loco, que saca ese lado más loco, pero también el lado más tierno que he sentido nunca.

Seguimos besándonos, tocando nuestros cuerpos semidesnudos y disfruto de poder estar así con ella, de poder tocarla, de sentir su suave piel sobre mis manos y de sentir su cuerpo junto al mío mientras su lengua me vuelve completamente loco.

-Rick…-dice entre suspiros cuando nos separamos para poder respirar.

-Tienes mucha ropa-digo tirando de su pantalón para acercarla aún más a mí con una sonrisa.

La tumbo más cerca del cabecero y vuelvo de nuevo a los pies de la cama para quitarle esos zapatos de tacón que le hacen aún más sexy y luego me ocupo de su pantalón, sacándolo por sus largas piernas hasta que me deshago de ellos dejándome ver su piel blanca y suave esperando para ser tocada, para darle esa electricidad que ambos necesitábamos.

Subo dejando un reguero de besos por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su cuello. Siento su mano en mi cuello tirando de mí para fundirnos en un beso lleno de pura pasión que se desbordaba por cada poro de nuestra piel.

Nos besamos y mientras tanto aprovecho para deshacerme de ese maldito sujetador que acaba resistiéndose más de lo que esperaba. Cuando consigo quitárselo me separo para mirarla en todos su esplendor, no puedo creerme que la pueda tener así, tumbada en la cama completamente desnuda solo para mi.

La beso mientras me tumbo sobre ella y siento sus brazos tirando aún más de mí haciendo que no haya ni un solo espacio entre los dos. Bajo mis labios por su cuello, su hombro, sus brazos, hasta llegar hasta su pecho. La miro por un segundo y es tan hermosa que siento como me duele el no poder estar ya en su interior. Pero tengo que aguantar, tengo que hacer que esta noche dure mucho más, que esta noche sea inolvidable para ella, porque para mí ya lo es.

Introduzco uno de sus pezones en mi boca, sin dejar de mirarla en ningún momento y veo como echa su cabeza hacia atrás absorta en el placer de mi boca en sus pezones y me siento vivo y libre, y genial por conseguir que este así, liberada ante mí, llena de placer.

La siento moverme debajo de mí, agarrarse con fuerza a las sabanas mientras yo sigo atacando sus pechos, y quiero que llegue al orgasmo, quiero verla gritar de placer gracias a mí, y no puedo esperar más para verlo. Acaricio su cuerpo bajando por él hasta que llego a su pequeño tanga, ese que está riéndose de mí desde que saque sus pantalones por las piernas.

Introduzco mi mano por dentro de su tanga, y la siento removerse por debajo de mi mientras le acaricio donde más lo necesita y me siento orgullo, sonrió, mientras sigo jugando con sus pezones en mi boca mientras introduzco un par de dedos en su interior haciendo que su cuerpo empiece a moverse más rápido buscando más contacto conmigo y la veo agarrarse a la cama con fuerza, no puedo verle muy bien la cara porque no deja de echarla cada vez más y más atrás. Pero sé que está cerca y no dejo de mover mis dedos en su interior mientras muerdo suavemente sus pezones, hasta que consigo mi objetivo, siento como sus paredes se cierran atrapando mis dedos en su interior y la escucho con fuerza gritar mi nombre y solo eso hace que esté a punto de correrme yo también, ¿Cómo puede ser tan increíblemente sexy?

La dejo que se recupere y vuelvo a su lado besando suavemente su hombro mientras ella sonríe y respira con algo de dificultad. Puedo ver su cuerpo desnudo, su piel brillante y suave y era lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida.

Me besa con ganas y yo le devuelvo el beso con todas mis ganas, mientras la atraía hacia mí abrazándola con fuerza por la cintura. Quería hacerlo más lento… demostrarle que esto no era solo pasión… aunque había mucho de eso… esto no solo era deseo… no era solo cosa de una noche. Era una noche que pensaba hacerla inolvidable.

La giro quedando sobre ella y le bese el cuello haciéndola suspirar, bese su mejilla, su mandíbula, su cuello, su hombro y subo mi boca hacia su oído mordiéndolo suavemente haciéndola gemir y estremecerse, haciéndome sonreír por lo que conseguía sacar de su cuerpo.

Vuelvo a meter mi mano por su tanga quitándolo de una vez por todas, estaba tan obsesionado de hacerla mía que no espere más y la penetre de un golpe haciendo que soltara un fuerte gemido. Siento como me abraza el cuello y empieza a mover sus caderas en busca de las mías mientras sus piernas me acercan más a ella, para hacer mi penetración más profunda, dándome permiso… más bien rogándome que me moviera.

Estaba tan cerca, cuando decido levantarme un poco para poder aumentar mejor la envestida, pero enseguida noto que Kate no estaba de acuerdo con ese movimiento. Me agarra por el cuello para atraerme de nuevo hacia su cuerpo… para poder sentirnos piel con piel.

No podía parar, no quería quedarme quieto… estaba tan cerca y notaba que ella también lo estaba. Levanta más sus piernas envolviendo mi cintura con ellas instándome a ir cada más y más profundo hasta que sentí como tenía su orgasmo, apretando mi pene con mucha fuerza… pero seguí moviéndome con fuerza y rapidez aumentando su placer y llevándome al mío… al mayor de mi existencia… nunca antes me había sentido así… tan pleno y con de ganas de repetir una y mil veces más.

Me quede quieto sobre ella durante unos segundos, esperando que nuestras respiraciones se acompasaran, dejando suaves besos sobre su cuello, su hombro, mientras notaba su aliento acelerado aun sobre mi cuello, haciendo que me estremeciera.

-¿Todo bien?-le pregunto con una sonrisa y ella me devuelve otra mientras se muerde el labio haciendo que me parezca aún más sexy si eso es posible-Dios no hagas eso, me vuelves loco.

-No me importa nada que te vuelvas loco-dice sonriéndome.

-Pues sin dudas vas a conseguirlo-digo haciéndola reír.

Me separo de ella dejándome caer a su lado en la cama y beso suavemente su hombro. Kate se coloca del lado mirándome y yo hago lo mismo para poder mirarla.

-Esto…no cambia nada ¿no?-pregunta sin duda preocupada.

-Al menos no nada para mal-digo con una sonrisa apartando un mechón de su pelo.

-¿Ha merecido la pena la espera?

-Ha estado genial, pero…quizás ahora piense que hemos perdido mucho tiempo-digo haciéndola reír-ha llegado en el mejor momento, en el momento que tenía que ser-digo con una sonrisa y ella asiente mientras pega su cara a mi hombro y yo paso mi brazo por su cuerpo como protección.

-Ahora vamos a estar bien.

-Si…aunque habrá gente que aun piense que soy un asesino-digo intentando bromear sobre el asunto pero con dolor verdadero detrás de esa broma, y ella lo nota enseguida.

-Lo importante es lo que pensemos los que de verdad te queremos y te conocemos, pero te juro que voy a pasarme todo el tiempo posible luchando para que a nadie le quede ni una gota de dudas-dice seria mirándome y sé que lo dice muy en serio, y que se preocupe por ello solo porque sabe que para mí es importante lo hace aun un gesto más hermoso.

-Te quiero-digo mirándole con una sonrisa y ella me devuelve la sonrisa.

-Yo también te quiero-dice mirándome antes de dejar caer de nuevo su cara sobre mi hombro, y así abrazados, satisfechos y felices, nos quedamos completamente dormidos.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por estar ahí, espero que os haya gustado y como siempre seguimos con fuerza para poder mantener a Castle aún vivo. El viernes más ¿y mejor? Eso solo vosotros podréis valorarlo.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	27. Capítulo 27

**Buenos días, hoy día de descanso y por eso puedo subir por la mañana, como siempre daros las gracias por seguir ahí y deciros que poco a poco estoy volviendo a escribir y que la próxima historia, la que estoy escribiendo, va a ser sin duda la historia más larga de las que he escrito, espero que os guste como las otras. Hasta entonces, disfrutemos de esta que aún le queda buena parte de la historia.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 27**

POV RICK

Me he despertado con el primer rayo de sol, otra cosa que ha cambiado en mi vida, nunca antes había madrugado tanto pero desde que todo esto empezó no he conseguido dormir demasiado bien, hoy ha sido por otros motivos, estaba cansado, agotado después de la tercera ronda, pero estaba tan emocionado y nervioso por lo que había pasado que no era capaz de pegar ojo. Y aquí estoy poco después mirando por la ventana de Kate como entran los primeros rayos.

-Ya veo que sí que te gustan las vistas-dice su voz a mi espalda y enseguida una sonrisa tonta me ilumina la cara.

Me doy la vuelta despacio y me la encuentro allí con el pelo despeinado, recién levantada y solo con una fina bata de seda cubriendo su hermosa piel. Es la mejor imagen que he visto en mi vida.

-Sí, son grandes vistas-digo mirándola de arriba a abajo, consiguiendo sonrojarla.

Me acerco hasta ella y paso mis manos por su cintura, esa bata dejaba poco a la imaginación y la mía ahora mismo estaba con todos los sentidos puestos. Kate pasa sus brazos por mi cuello abrazándome y empieza a jugar con mi pelo haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se estremezca. Nos miramos un par de segundos y no tenemos que decir nada antes de que empecemos a besarnos con ganas, con desesperación haciendo que acabemos ambos de nuevo sobre la cama uno pegado al otro y no con otro fin que no sea acabar de nuevo ambos extasiados por el placer.

Pero entonces, suena el timbre y siento unas ganas terribles de gritar y decirle al que este en la puerta que se vaya y no vuelva más.

-No déjalo-digo tirando de ella de nuevo hacia la cama y Kate se ríe.

-Puede ser tu madre, o tu hermana.

-Me da igual, que se vayan, ya volverán-digo colocándome sobre su cuerpo para impedirle que se vaya y besándola de nuevo, dispuesto a pasar sin duda del quien estuviera en la puerta, pero entonces cuando siento que vuelvo a estar a tono para seguir con lo que estábamos, vuelven a dar en la puerta otra vez, esta vez de forma más insistente y haciendo que me desespere más aún si eso es posible.

-Rick…déjame levantarme anda-dice golpeándome suavemente en el pecho para que me apartara, y no me queda otra que hacerlo.

-¿Quién puede venir tan temprano?-digo frustrado.

-No tendremos que esperar mucho para saberlo-dice Kate abrochándose mejor la bata para poder salir a abrir la puerta-vístete-dice mirándome una última vez antes de salir.

Me quedo tumbado en la cama furioso como un niño chico porque me había puesto el caramelo en la boca y me lo habían quitado, quería pasar el resto del día a solas con ella, solo los dos, ¿Era algo tan malo?

Escucho voces fuera, sin duda era la voz de mi hermana, algo había pasado, también oía la voz de Lanie, ambas exaltadas. Me levanto corriendo me pongo el pantalón y salgo colocándome la camiseta de forma rápida.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-digo al ver a las tres mujeres allí reunidas.

-Tienen una nueva sospechosa. Acaban de pedir una orden de arresto.

-¿Cómo lo sabéis?

-Me ha llamado mi amigo de la policía, se lo pedí como favor que me avisara si había algún avance-dice Lanie y siento como algo se remueve en mi interior, van a detener al asesino, esto va a acabar antes de lo que pensaba.

-¿Quién es? ¿Quién es la asesina?

-Por lo visto una de las empleadas del hotel, la que dijo que le habían robado la llave o que la había perdido. Tenían sus huellas en la habitación y lo de la llave era sospechoso, pero nunca se fijaron porque ya tenían a un culpable-dice mirándome-pero ahora con los datos que saco Dex y con tu inocencia pues…han atado cabos-dice Lanie y siento como un peso se me quita de encima.

-¿La conozco?

-Estaba en la lista de Kate.

-¿En mi lista?

-Si la apuntaste el día que estuviste con Dex, bien remarcada.

-Oh…

-¿Qué?-digo mirando a Kate.

-Me dijo el camarero que habías estado con ella, aquella noche estaba en el bar mientras tú estabas con Elisabeth, no estaba mirándoos muy bien.

-¿La mato por qué me vio con otra?

-Hay personas que están enfermos de celos Rick, y que están locas porque por acostarte con un tío un día no significa que te vayas a casar con él ni nada de eso-dice Lanie al verme la cara, porque me sentía culpable, yo sabía que era lo que quería de cada una de ellas y pensaba que todas ellas también lo tenían claro pero quizás no fui tan claro, quizás esto es culpa mía.

-Rick…-siento como Kate toca mi brazo llamando mi atención-esto no es tu culpa-dice como si pudiera leerme la mente y yo asiento pero no puedo dejar de pensar en que en parte puede que así lo sea.

-Necesito saber si la han atrapado ya-digo mirando a Lanie que es la única que tiene contactos para saberlo.

-Pensaba pasarme por la comisaria, si queréis…

-Voy a vestirme-digo dándome la vuelta y casi corriendo hacia la habitación para poder sacar algo rápido que poder ponerme, necesitaba saber si toda esta locura había llegado de verdad a su fin.

-Rick…-la escucho a mi espalda y siento entonces como me derrumbo, como todo esto me ha llevado a mi límite. Siento como me abraza desde la espalda y no puedo evitar que las lágrimas caigan por mi cara.

-Lo siento-digo dándome la vuelta mientras intento borrar mis lágrimas con rabia pero ella aparta mi mano y me las limpia con delicadeza.

-No pasa nada por llorar Rick, pero esto es algo bueno ¿sí? Vamos a esperar a ver que sabemos, pero esto es el final que querías, el final que estabas esperando.

-Eso espero, lo necesito para…para descansar de todo esto, para poder seguir adelante sin tener que preocuparme de nada.

-Lo sé. Vamos a ir, pero necesito que este bien y que no te alteres ¿sí? Mantente siempre en segundo plano.

-Está bien-digo asintiendo y nos ponemos a arreglarnos para poder salir de aquí lo antes posible.

Salimos todos juntos hacia la comisaria sintiendo los nervios correr por mi estómago. Kate se sienta delante con Lanie y Alexis es la que está a mi lado sin soltarme la mano en ningún momento.

-Rick… ¿Estás bien?

-Si-digo sonriéndole para que estuviera tranquila.

-Esto es importante para ti ¿no?-dice seria mirándome.

-ES importante, pero teneros a todos aquí es más importante-digo sonriéndole-¿Y mama?

-No lo sé, ayer se quedó aun celebrando tu liberación con unos amigos, no ha vuelto a casa-dice con una sonrisa y yo sonrió cabeceando.

-Hemos llegado-dice Lanie aparcando el coche y nos bajamos todos. Enseguida Alexis me mira nerviosa y con una sonrisa le agarro de la mano para entrar todos juntos-esperad aquí ¿sí?-dice Lanie y los tres asentimos.

Las miro a las dos y sin duda han vivido momento como estos antes pero las veo nerviosas, y siento que soy yo quien debería darle apoyos en este momento, que debo decir algo para relajarlas.

-Hey todo bien ¿sí? No queremos hacer un boquete en la comisaria-digo al verlas dar vueltas de un lado para otro. Ambas se miran y sonríen y eso nos relaja a los tres.

-Estoy muy nerviosa. Por fin vamos a ponerle cara al asesino-dice Alexis.

-Además, estarás a salvo, te recuerdo que intento matarte-dice Kate mirándome, y ni si quiera recordaba ya eso, es verdad que intento matarme y quizás podía haberlo vuelto a intentar si no llegan a descubrirla, solo tenemos que esperar a que por fin la hayan atrapado para que todos podamos estar ya perfectamente tranquilos.

Alexis se sienta en la silla porque supongo que ya no puede más con el estrés y yo me acerco a Kate hasta que ella apoya su cabeza sobre mi hombro y la abrazo mientras le beso suavemente la cabeza.

-¿Estas bien?

-Vamos a dejar de preguntarnos eso ¿sí?-dice Kate haciéndome sonreír.

-Ya pronto podremos dejar de hacerlo-digo sonriéndole y ella me mira con una sonrisa recordándome lo loco que estaba por esta mujer.-Kate prométeme que en cuanto el policía nos diga que esto ha acabado, nos iremos de aquí juntos a lugar lejano, los dos solos.

-¿Dónde quieres llevarme?

-Al fin del mundo-digo sonriéndole mientras ella se ríe con una sonrisa.

Estamos perdidos en esa sonrisa cuando vemos llegar a Lanie junto al inspector del caso, hacia bastante que no lo veía, y sin duda las circunstancias habían cambiado.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunta Alexis por los tres levantándose de golpe y por sus caras, creo que la respuesta no nos va a gustar mucho.

-Se ha escapado-dice el detective y siento como mis sueños se hunde en esos momentos.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues parece ser que ya han dado con la culpable, el problema es que ha escapado. Juntos deben dar con ella para poder cumplir ese sueño que ambos tienes, ser felices juntos para siempre.**

 **Gracias por seguir ahí.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	28. Capítulo 28

**Buenas tardes, os dejo con el capítulo del sábado, espero como siempre que os guste y que me lo hagáis saber.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 28**

POV RICK

Todos nos quedamos en estado de shock, y aunque quiero estar fuerte sobre todo cuando veo a mi hermana que es la más débil ahora mismo del grupo, pero no puedo evitar que esto sea un duro golpe para mí.

Tomo aire y atrapo a mi hermana entre mis brazos mientras la siento llorar, y sé que es lo que está pensando en este mismo instante, lo que estamos pensando todos.

-¿Entonces…?-dice Kate pero no consigue acabar, la veo nerviosa, temerosa.

-Creo que visto lo que paso con usted señor Castle, deberíamos ponerle bajo custodia.

-No, no pienso estar más tiempo encerrado ni con alguien detrás de mí todo el día. Quiero volver a mi vida normal lo antes posible.

-Rick…-dice Alexis con lágrimas mirándome, y sé que está preocupada, yo también lo estoy, pero he luchado mucho por mi libertad y no pienso permitir que nadie me lo arrebate.

-No quiero protección. Búsquenla, atrapadla pero yo no pienso quedarme encerrado en casa ni nada por el estilo.

-Rick nadie quiere que te quedes encerrado en casa. Solo un guardia en la puerta de casa o siguiéndote a una distancia donde nadie lo note-dice Kate mirándome fijamente.

-No es eso, no quiero sentir que mi vida…quiero vivir tranquilo, quiero tener una vida normal-digo sin poder evitar que alguna lagrima caiga por mi cara.

-Está bien, no puedo ponerte protección si no la quieres, pero deberías tener mucho cuidado, si lo ha intentado una vez puede volver a intentarlo. Nosotros haremos nuestro trabajo.

-A ver si por una vez lo hacéis bien-le grita Alexis enfadada, con demasiada rabia y miedo acumulado.

-Anda vamos-digo tirando de ella para sacarla de allí necesitaba sacarla de allí cuanto antes. Tenía que hacer que se olvidara de todo, si quería mi vida normal no podía pasarme el resto del tiempo viéndolas así con miedo de que me pase algo.

Salimos todos de allí y aunque me encantaría poder pasear como si nada por mi ciudad, por mi casa, sabía que no era el mejor momento para hacerlo, antes tenía que hablar con ellas, con todas ellas para poder hacerle entender porque hacia esto, y que necesitaba de ellas.

Llegamos a la casa de Kate y mientras Lanie hacia café para todos, Alexis llamaba a mi madre para contarle todo lo que había pasado esta mañana, y para que viniera a comer con nosotros y así poder hablar con todas ellas. Kate se queda conmigo y sé que está pensado algo por la forma en que me mira pero no dice nada.

-¿En que estas pensado?-termino preguntándole porque sé que necesita hacer esa pregunta.

-Yo…

-Venga suéltalo-la insto a que lo diga.

-Creo que estas cometiendo un error.

-¿Un error? Quiero vivir, ¿Es tan complicado entenderlo?

-No, no lo es. ¿Pero es tan complicado entender que tengamos miedo y queramos lo mejor para ti?

-Lo mejor para mi es volver a la normalidad cuanto antes.

-Lo mejor para la gente que te queremos es que estés bien Rick, que estés vivo-dice con los ojos vidriosos a punto de perder la batalla por no llorar, y la entendía pero ¿Era tan complicado que ellas me entendieran a mí?

-Necesito esto…necesito volver a la realidad, a mi vida normal-digo mirándola y veo como aparta la mirada, está perdiendo la batalla-Kate os entiendo de verdad, pero no puedo hacerlo, sería como estar de nuevo encerrado.

-Pues vayámonos. Adelantemos el viaje ¿sí?-dice acercándose y yo sonrió mientras aparto su pelo, y estaría feliz de hacerlo pero sé que eso es solo un parón de este problema.

-¿Y después? ¿Y si no la pillan? ¿Nos vamos para siempre?

-Me daría igual si estuvieras vivo.

-No puedes dejar tu vida, nunca te lo pediría. Además, yo tampoco podría dejar a mi hermana y a mi madre, y menos en este momento.

-Entonces…

-Entonces confiemos en la policía.

-¿En esos que creían que tú eras el culpable y no la victima?

-Ahora ya saben quién es el culpable. Ya estará su foto en todos los lados, darán con ella. Pero yo necesito seguir con mi vida.

-Al menos prométeme que tendrás cuidado.

-Claro, yo siempre llevo cuidado-digo sonriéndole.

-Estoy diciéndolo en serio Rick.

-Lo sé, Kate te prometo que haré todo lo posible para mantenerme con vida, ahora más que nunca quiero vivir Kate-digo sonriéndole y la abrazo con fuerza contra mi cuerpo porque necesito sentirla, la necesito tanto como respirar.

-Al menos…quédate ¿sí?-dice mirándome con cara suplicante y dios eso sí que no es ningún castigo.

-Bueno no es volver a mi vida normal pero…venga acepto-digo bromeando mientras no puedo evitar reírme y recibo un golpe cariño por su parte justo antes de volver a esconder su cara entre mi cuerpo-va a salir todo bien Kate.

-Ahora eres tú el optimista.

-Desde que estoy a tu lado todo ha salido bien-digo sonriendo.

-Has recibido un disparo y has estado en la cárcel.

-Bueno exceptuando eso todo ha salido bien-digo haciéndola reír y riéndome con ella, me gustaba que pudiéramos reírnos a pesar de que la situación no era la mejor, por eso la quería, por eso la necesitaba, por eso solo con tenerla a mi lado ya era un poco más feliz.

Tras la llegada de mi madre, que no está menos preocupada que el resto, nos sentamos en la mesa para comer. Quiero comunicarles lo que he decidido, y quiero que me ayuden a conseguir mi objetivo, volver a la normalidad lo antes posible.

-Bueno chicas, sé que estáis preocupadas por lo que ha pasado hoy. Pero….necesito que no lo estés…al menos no tanto-digo y saco una risa irónica de mi hermana.

-¿Crees que eso es fácil? ¿Será fácil para ti si fuera yo la que estuviera en tu situación?

-No, no lo sería, pero respetaría tu decisión, esta es mi decisión. Llevo semanas, encerrado entre cuatro paredes, unas mucho mejor que otras-digo mirando un segundo a Kate-pero no soy de las personas que pueden estar encerradas, necesito el aire, necesito respirar. No puedo quedarme otra vez encerrado. ¿Sabéis cuanto durara esto? Puede durar horas, días, semanas, meses, años…o puede que nunca la detengan. ¿Tengo que pasar el resto de mi vida en vilo? Prefiero vivir de verdad aunque sean dos días que una vida así mirando detrás de mí en todo momento.

-Te entiendo hijo-dice mi madre de repente y hace que todas las miradas se dirijan ella, incluso la mirada de sorpresa de mi hermana que quizás pensaba que le iba a apoyar a ella-entiendo que quieras vivir, como no voy entenderlo-dice sin duda emocionada recordando el momento en que tuvo que decidir si luchar por sus sueños o quedarse con sus hijos-pero solo te pido que tengas un poco de cuidado ¿sí?

-¿En serio? ¿Eso es lo que vas a decirle? Van a matarlo y ninguna vais a hacer nada para solucionarlo-dice enojada Alexis levantándose de la mesa y dejándonos al resto echo una mierda.

-Voy a ir a hablar con ella-dice mi madre pero me levanto colocando una mano hacia abajo para que se sentara.

-Voy yo-digo levantándome y caminando hacia la puerta.

Cuando cruzo la puerta me la encuentro allí en el pasillo llorando pero de rabia por no poder hacer nada, sé que quería ayudarme y no podía era esa impotencia y ese miedo el que la tenía así, y tenía que intentar ayudarla, siempre necesitaba que estuviera bien para estarlo yo.

-Alexis…sé que es complicado.

-¿Complicado?

-No sé cómo definirlo.

-Es cuestión de vida o muerte.

-¿Crees de verdad que si me quedo en casa no moriré? ¿Puedes asegurármelo?

-Estarás más seguro.

-Esa no era la pregunta.

-Rick…te necesito en mi vida, no puedo perderte-dice a la vez que se derrumba y la abrazo con fuerza, sé que para ella no es fácil, para nadie lo es pero sé que ella lo siente más, ella es así. ¿Cómo le hacía entender que necesitaba vivir normal tanto como respirar?

-Alexis…estos meses han sido muy complicados…pensé que pasaría el resto de mi vida en la cárcel encerrado entre cuatro paredes. Y aunque me costaba respirar solo con pensarlo…solo podía pensar en lo que eso os podría afectar a vosotras. Sois lo más importante para mí, las tres lo sois. Aunque me duela, si necesitas que pase el tiempo que sea encerrado en una casa lo haré, pero quiero que sepas que no podré ser feliz, no del todo.

-Rick…solo quiero que este a salvo.

-Lo sé cariño, lo sé. Pero yo quiero ser feliz. Tengo una familia que quiero disfrutar, tengo a una persona a mi lado que quiero, por primera vez en mi vida, y quiero disfrutarlo. Quiero volver a disfrutar de la ciudad que más quiero y de la que últimamente no lo he hecho a pesar de haberlo intentado con todas mis ganas. Quiero empezar mi nueva vida, quiero ser feliz, quiero vivir, quiero respirar este aire.

-No es muy bueno-dice sonriendo, la primera sonrisa que veo desde que todo se derrumbó-te entiendo y aunque tengo miedo yo…lo entiendo. Solo te pido una cosa.

-¿Qué tenga cuidado?-digo con una sonrisa.

-Sí pero…un escolta, al menos durante un tiempo ¿sí?-dice suplicándome y aunque no me hace gracia, y aunque sé que si la asesina quiero hacerlo un escolta no podrá evitarlo, acepto, acepto solo porque ella vuelva a sonreír, acepto solo por verla aunque sea solo por un minuto feliz.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues continuamos, todos están bastante preocupados por la noticia, pero él necesita ser feliz, solo esperemos que este bien y no le pase nada. Bueno pues el lunes empezaremos con un nuevo capítulo, ya va quedando menos.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	29. Capítulo 29

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, el primero de la semana y entramos en la recta final ya quedan poquitos capítulos y espero que los disfrutéis hasta el final.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 29**

POV KATE

Me quedo sentada en el sofá mientras Rick despide a su familia. Tengo miedo, no puedo evitarlo, y aunque sé que Rick ha aceptado tener un escolta por así decirlo, no puedo dejar de estar preocupada, porque sé que si ella quiere puede matarlo antes de que el escolta pueda incluso darse cuenta. Lo dejaría encerrado en casa para poder protegerlo, pero sé que no puedo hacerlo, sé que ahora puedo estar con él unos días gracias a que Lanie se ha ofrecido para llevar durante lo que queda de semana la oficina, pero sé que tarde o temprano tendré que volver y no voy a poder dejar esta preocupación atrás, no mientras ella este fuera, si ya mato por verla con otra puede hacer lo que haga falta.

Lo oigo cerrar la puerta y poco después lo veo allí de pie mirándome con una sonrisa, pero a mi ahora no me sale la sonrisa. Se sienta a mi lado en el sofá y tira de mí para abrazarme y yo me dejo llevar y escondo mi cara en su cuello dejándome llevar por su abrazo y por olor que me envuelve por completo.

-Tengo miedo-digo por fin sacándolo y sé que no es lo que quiere oír, que tiene que estar cansado de oírlo pero no puedo evitarlo soltarlo.

-Lo sé-dice apretándome un poco más hacia él-pero todo va a salir bien-dice besando mi cabeza con suavidad y me separo para poder mirarlo.

-Tengo unos días libres, vámonos.

-Kate ya te he dicho…

-Por favor, solo hasta el fin de semana ¿sí? Quizás cuando volvamos todo haya acabado-digo suplicando porque haría lo que fuera para poder mantenerlo a salvo.

-Kate…

-Por favor…solo unos días ¿sí?

-Si prometes en estos días al menos no hablar más de ello ¿sí?

-¿En serio?-digo emocionada solo por poder sacarlo unos días de aquí.

-Bueno otra condición quiero poner.

-¿Cuál?-digo emocionada.

-Que pasemos un buen tiempo de esos días encerrados en la habitación-dice con cara de pillo haciéndome reír.

-O sea que ves mal tener que estar encerrado entre cuatro paredes pero si hay una cama por medio ya no es tan malo ¿no?-digo haciendo que sonría.

-Lo has explicado estupendamente-dice empujándome sobre el sofá mientras se tumba sobre mi haciéndome reír-Entonces… ¿Hay trato?

-No lo sé…-digo intentando no reírme pero sin conseguirlo.

-No seas mala-dice besándome el cuello haciéndome cosquillas.

-No seas malo tu-digo cuando siento sus dientes en mi cuello haciéndole reír.

-Solo di que aceptas-dice poniendo morritos y no puedo evitar sonreír al verlo así.

-¿Dónde te habías metido?

-Eh-dice mirándome sin entender.

-Nada-digo cabeceando por la pregunta que acababa de hacer, pero es verdad, doy gracias a la vida de poder haberlo puesto en mi camino.

-Kate…yo…también estoy feliz de poder haberte encontrado-dice como si pudiera leerme la mente y es tan increíble lo que tenemos que me parece irreal.

-Acepto-digo mirándole mientras le sonrió y se acerca para besarme suavemente haciendo que me temblara todo el cuerpo, la mejor manera de sellar un trato.

UNAS HORAS DESPUÉS

Ya lo tenemos todo preparado para irnos, estoy feliz de conseguir haberlo sacado aunque no he conseguido alejarlo mucho de la ciudad. Acaba de llamar a Alexis y a su madre para decírselo y yo he llamado a Lanie para que supiera que no iba a estar en la ciudad.

-¿Nos vamos?-dice abrazándome por la espalda y me giro y beso con mi sonrisa la suya.

-Nos vamos-digo sonriendo y agarrados de la mano bajamos hacia el coche para poder irnos a ese viaje que ambos habíamos deseado durante mucho tiempo.

Llegamos a la pequeña cabaña que habíamos alquilado en las montañas Catskill. Íbamos a estar unos días alejados del mundo, y así lo prefería no quería que nada pudiera empañar este momento juntos.

Descargamos todas las cosas dejándolas dentro de la casa hasta que ya no queda nada más en el coche. La verdad es que para unos días hemos traído demasiadas cosas, la mitad seguramente ni las usemos pero parece que Rick necesita tenerlo todo bajo control.

-¿Ya has acabado?-digo intentando ocultarle una sonrisa.

-Muy graciosa, ya me agradecerás cuando necesites algo de esto.

-Seguro que lo usamos todo-digo riéndome.

-Todo no lo sé, pero esto seguro-dice señalando un bañador que había traído porque a Rick se le había metido en la cabeza.

-Hace demasiado frio, no creo que eso pase.

-Hay piscina climatizada, podemos usarla, ¿Qué digo? Vamos a usarla-dice acercándose a mí con una sonrisa juguetona haciendo que me ría.

-Antes de nada voy a tomarme un buen baño. Tú deberías llamar a tu madre y a Alexis para que estén tranquilas.

-Eso puede esperar-dice agarrándome por sorpresa y levantándome llevándome hacia el baño mientras no podía dejar de sonreír, porque sí, me hacía feliz como nunca nadie había conseguido que fuera. Era el hombre que llevaba toda la vida buscando y ni si quiera me había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí, solo tenía que abrir los ojos para verlo.

Nos metemos en la ducha ambos sin dejar de tocarnos y besarnos como si no hubiera un mañana. Me sentía tan mujer estando a su lado, me sentía deseada como nunca antes me había sentido y sobre todo, me sentía amada.

Nos desnudamos el uno al otro con ganas, con muchas ganas mientras nuestras manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro.

-Rick…-le suplico cuando siento sus labios en mi cuello haciendo que me vuelva loca por momentos.

Me levanta apoyándome contra la pared mientras el agua corre por mi cuerpo caliente pero creo que no puedo notarlo porque mi cuerpo ya está a bastante temperatura, demasiada quizás como para esperar demasiado. Paso mis manos por su cuello, su espalda provocándole mientras él ataca de nuevo mi cuello, sabe que es mi punto débil y sabe sin duda como usarlo contra mí.

Me siento tan desbordada por el deseo que cuando siento que me baja de nuevo hacia el suelo de la ducha quiero gritarle y pegarle por hacerlo, lo necesitaba ya. Por eso cuando me gira volteándome para que quede mi espalda pegada a su pecho no puedo evitar soltar un grito de sorpresa y puedo sentirlo sonriendo detrás de mi sin necesidad de girarme.

Me agarra con su fuerte mano por la cintura y coloco mis manos sobre la fría pared de azulejos para poder sujetarme un poco, porque empiezo a sentir como mis piernas no me responden y aun no si quiera me ha tocado.

Entonces siento como baja su mano peligrosamente hacia donde más lo necesito y cuando toca mi clítoris con su pulgar siento como las piernas me flaquean y entonces me agarra con más fuerza contra él.

-Te tengo-dice en mi oído haciendo que mi cuerpo grite por su contacto.

Mueve sus dedos en mi interior volviéndome loca, pero lo necesito a él dentro, necesito sentirlo moviéndose en mi interior. Estiro mi mano agarrando su miembro entre mis dedos y lo veo sobresaltarse y saltar hacia mi contacto sacándome una sonrisa. Saca su mano pero sin alejarla demasiado y poco a poco va llenándome por completo haciendo que mi respiración sea cada vez más acelerada y entonces empieza a moverse en mi interior, rápido cada vez más y más rápido mientras me agarra con fuerza con un brazo y con su mano hace magia con mis pechos, con mi clítoris, volviéndome loca, acercándome a mi orgasmo.

Intento aguantar todo lo que puedo, necesito que este ahí conmigo, pero cuando ya entra su boca en juego sobre mi cuello no puedo aguantar más y acabo rendida a su pies, gritando su nombre con todas mis fuerzas, deseando que esto no acabara nunca.

Siento que voy a derrumbarme y quizás hubiera sido así si no fuera porque Rick no me suelta en ningún momento. Intento recuperar el aliento mientras el agua caliente sigue corriendo por mi cuerpo, pero no puedo sacar todo ese ardor de mi cuerpo, no cuando lo siento aun duro dentro de mí.

Cuando consigo mantenerme de pie por mí misma, lo saco de mi interior para poder darme la vuelta y mirarle a los ojos, esos ojos que ahora son negros azabache y que me mira como si no hubiera nada más importante en el mundo, esos ojos que me hacían sentir amada y deseada a partes iguales. Sin dejar de mirarle en todo momento poco a poco me agacho hasta quedar de cuclillas delante de él, aunque estoy a punto de caer un par de veces consigo mantener la postura. Levanto la cabeza para mirarle y con una sonrisa acerco mi boca hacia su miembro aun duro. Lo meto en mi boca y lo chupo con fuerza mientras empiezo un movimiento que espero que le lleve hacia su orgasmo.

Sigo moviendo su miembro en el interior de mi boca mientras no lo dejo de mirar. Cierra los ojos con fuerza, lo veo echar la cabeza hacia atrás mientras maldice y sé que lo estoy haciendo bien, que está cerca, muy cerca. Lo veo agarrarse a la pared como puede, sus piernas ya empiezan a flaquear también y siento como empieza a moverse un poco sin poder evitarlo, está cerca y quiero que se corra, quiero que grite mi nombre una y otra vez como si fuera un cántico a los ángeles. Y no tengo que esperar mucho para verlo, para sentirlo correrse en mi boca, para sentir como su cuerpo tiembla, para oír sus gemidos y mi nombre caer de su boca como un lamento y no puedo evitar sonreír, no puedo cuando soy feliz de tenerlo.

Me levanto mientras él se recupera y cuando lo hace me mira con una sonrisa y nos besamos una y otra vez. Veo a Rick darse la vuelta y cuando vuelve a girarse esta con la esponja en la mano y hace que me gire, y siento como me limpia con delicadeza haciéndome sentir amada, y yo hago lo mismo, y así lavándonos el uno al otro acabamos el día, el primero de estas vacaciones, pero sobre todo el primero de muchos que nos esperan por el resto de nuestra vida.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues unos días lejos de todo y de todos puede que les ayude a superar ese miedo y a afianzar aún más si es posible esta relación que ambos tienen. Gracias a todos por seguir y nos vemos el miércoles con un nuevo capítulo.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	30. Capítulo 30

**Buenas tardes, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, gracias como siempre por seguir ahí. Seguimos disfrutando de nuestra parejita favorita.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 30**

POV RICK

Me despierto a su lado y es algo con lo que nunca había soñado. Nunca fue una prioridad para mí encontrar a alguien con la que pasar el resto de mi vida, pero ahora…ahora no puedo imaginarme una vida sin ella, la necesito tanto como respirar.

Tengo unas ganas de despertarla y besarla una y otra vez, poder tocar de nuevo su piel, ser solo uno de nuevo, pero sé que está cansada, y no solo por lo de ayer. Las últimas semanas han sido una locura y apenas ha podido descansar, por eso acepte venir aquí, no tengo miedo, no quería huir, pero sabía que ella lo necesitaba no solo por sentir que estaba a salvo, sino porque necesita descansar y yo, yo necesito estar con ella.

Me levanto dejándola allí dormida y salgo fuera al exterior, Kate tiene razón, hace un poco de frio pero no voy a dejar que eso me eche atrás. Salgo fuera y sentir el aire fresco es increíble, estamos aislados del mundo y eso normalmente me daría miedo, pero si ella está aquí conmigo me da igual.

Pensando en eso recuerdo que aún no he llamado para avisar que hemos llegado, saco el móvil para llamar pero no hay cobertura. Ando unos pasos más arriba para ver si consigo alguna rayita pero no consigo nada, tendremos que ir a la pequeña tienda que hay varios kilómetros al norte para poder tener cobertura, pero eso puede esperar.

Vuelvo sobre mis pasos hasta que llego de nuevo a la pequeña cabaña, en realidad no es tan pequeña para lo que hay por aquí cerca pero si para lo que estoy acostumbrado. Pero tiene una pequeña piscina climatizada que estoy seguro que va ser mi perdición.

Camino rápidamente cuando siento como el aire atiza mi cuerpo y no puedo evitar temblar del frio, quizás tenga que esperar un poco más para disfrutar de la piscina.

Entro dentro de casa y allí esta Kate ya levantada con un café en las manos, sin duda era adicta a la cafeína. Me acerco a ella agarrándole de la cintura.

-¿Ya le has dado el primer trago? Si no mejor te suelto-digo recordando el mal despertar que suele tener.

-Muy gracioso-dice con voz de enojada pero sin poder ocultar una sonrisa.

La aprieto con fuerza contra mi cuerpo consiguiendo el calor que necesitaba y el apoyo que necesitaba. Beso su cuello y siento como se estremece, se cuál es su punto débil y eso me gusta.

-¿Dónde estabas?

-Intentando llamar a mi hermana y a mi madre, estamos sin cobertura así que…

-¿Entonces?-dice preocupada girándose.

-Oye vinimos aquí para estar los dos solos, para huir de todo ¿no? pues perfecto si no hay cobertura-digo con una sonrisa pero sé que está preocupada de que pueda pasarnos algo y nadie puede saber que estamos en peligro-no va a pasar nada-digo intentado calmarla-pero para que te sientas mejor en un rato vamos a ir a la tienda por la que pasamos. Allí si había cobertura, podemos aprovechar también para traer algunas cosas más y así no tendremos que salir de aquí más-digo con un movimiento de cejas y la veo reír a la vez que se sonroja.

-Estás congelado-dice tocándome los brazos.

-Bueno…no es muy recomendable salir sin chaqueta-digo quitándole la taza y pegándole un buen trago antes de volver a entregársela.

Le sonrió y ella me devuelve la sonrisa y estar así con una pareja para mí es nuevo, pero parece como si hubiera estado así durante toda nuestra vida. Es como si la conociera toda mi vida, ojala no hubiera sido un idiota durante todo este tiempo, quizás nos hubiéramos conocido antes como nos conocemos ahora y entonces hubiéramos disfrutado de todo esto antes y quizás no hubiéramos tenido que pasar por todas esta mierda. Pero fuera todo eso, ahora solo quiero vivir, vivir a su lado.

-Rick…-escucho como me llama.

-¿Si?

-Estabas en el limbo. ¿En que pensabas?

-En ti, siempre en ti-digo con una sonrisa y recibo un golpe suave de su parte.

-Eres un payaso.

-¿Yo?-digo apretándome el pecho como si me doliera lo que me había dicho.

-Anda deja de decir tonterías-dice empujándome para poder salir.

-¿Adónde vas?

-Voy a vestirme.

-¿Para qué? A mí me gusta así-digo mirándole de arriba abajo.

-Será mejor que te muevas antes de que tu hermana venga a buscarnos porque no le has llamado.-dice haciendo que salga a correr adelantándola mientras me empiezo a vestir rápidamente haciéndola reír.

Llegamos poco después a la pequeña tienda. El sol ya empieza a salir pero apenas calienta y no podemos salir sin la chaqueta, sin duda hubiera sido mejor ir a algún lugar más caluroso para poder disfrutar más de su piel, verla en biquini, con un vestidito…bueno quizás pueda aprovechar el frio para estar más pegados el uno al otro. Tengo que mirar el lado bueno de las cosas.

-Rick…-dice Kate y por su cara no es la primera vez que me llama.

-Lo siento, solo pensaba.

-En que estarías pensado-dice bajando del coche y yo salgo detrás de ella.

-Espera-digo corriendo para alcanzarla.

-No, tu sigue pensado en lo que estés pensando yo voy a comprar lo que necesitemos. Y si tienes algo más de tiempo llama a tu madre y a Alexis-dice haciéndose la enojada, o puede que sí que lo estuviera. Pero ¿Tenia culpa? Ella era la culpable, no podía pensar en otra cosa, me volvía completamente loco.

La veo entrar y cuando la pierdo de vista saco mi móvil para hacer las llamadas, cuanto antes lo haga antes podré volver a su lado.

-¿Si?

-Alexis soy yo.

-Dios ya era hora, ¿Dónde narices te habías metido?

-No tenemos cobertura, tenemos que andar unos kilómetros para conseguirla, por eso no he podido llamar antes y por eso no podré llamar hasta que no nos vayamos.

-¿Y si pasa algo?

-No va a pasar nada, ¿Vale? Me preocupáis más vosotras. ¿Cómo va todo por allí?

-Por aquí va todo igual. No hay novedades.

-Bien-digo resignado-cuidaros y no hagáis ninguna tontería.

-Tu tampoco. Mama está aquí, quiere hablar contigo.

-Bien.

-Hola hijo.

-Menos mal, me acabo de librar de hacer otra llamada.

-Oye, llamar a tu madre nunca es una molestia-dice haciéndome sonreír-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien mama, mucho mejor-digo mirando a mi alrededor, sin duda estar aquí al aire libre era mucho mejor que estar encerrado en una cárcel o pensar que puede estar esperando a la vuelta de la esquina para matarme.

-¿Qué tal tu chica?

-Creo que lo lleva bien, aunque creo que acabo de enfadarla un poquito-digo sonriendo.

-Richard Castle, espero que te portes bien con esa chica si no será mejor que no vuelvas por aquí-dice con su voz de madre y me hace sentirme de nuevo un niño-pórtate bien cariño, no la dejes escapar, creo que esta chica te hace mucho bien.

-Me lo hace-digo con una sonrisa de enamorado.

-Entonces no seas idiota, sé mi chico ¿sí?

-Si mama. Cuida de Alexis ¿sí?

-Lo haré porque es mi hija, pero ella ya es mayorcita, no tienes que preocuparte tanto por ella cariño, ambos sois adultos.

-Sí, pero sigue siendo mi hermanita pequeña, siempre voy a estar preocupado por ella.

-Lo sé, y por eso supe que la dejaba en buenas manos cuando me fui. Gracias cariño, gracias porque gracias a ti tu hermana es quien es.

-Ella se merece lo mejor.

-Y tú también, cuídate.

-Lo haré-digo antes de colgar y suspiro emocionado porque por fin la he recuperado, a ambas.

Sonrió al recordar cómo me ha hablado de Kate, sin duda es un ángel que nos ha acercado a todos. Dejo todo a un lado y salgo corriendo hacia la tienda, quiero verla y dejarle claro que ella es en lo único que pienso.

Cuando entro en la tienda la busco por los pasillos y voy rápidamente cuando algo hace que me pare de golpe. Cojo una caja de condones y la busco rápidamente, quiero sacarle una sonrisa para así poder acabar con su enfado si así esta.

La encuentro en uno de los pasillos mirando fijamente un paquete en su mano, la cesta que lleva está casi llena ya y solo vamos a quedarnos unos días.

-Hey, ¿Tienes pensado invitar a un regimiento?-digo haciendo que se gire.

-¿Qué?

-¿Para qué tanta comida?

-Prefiero que sobre a que nos haga falta ¿sí?

-Está bien, está bien-digo levantando las manos en señal de paz.

-¿Qué llevas ahí?

-Oh, pensé que los necesitaríamos. ¿Crees que tendremos bastante con una caja?-digo bromeando con una sonrisa.

-¿No crees que eso deberías haberlo pensado antes?

-¿Por?

-Ayer…ducha…

-Oh…bueno…-digo poniéndome blanco.

-Tranquilo, tomo la píldora-dice ¿aun enojada?

-Kate no quiero que creas que me preocupa tener un hijo contigo no es eso es…

-Rick déjalo ¿sí? No es momento para hablar de eso.

-Está bien.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Claro-digo cogiendo la cesta y llevándola hacia la caja, sin dejar de mirarla, siento que esta rara y no sé qué le pasa ¿Tanto le molesto lo de los condones? ¿Fue por lo de antes de la tienda? Lo mejor será hablarlo para poder aclararlo porque no quiero estar mal con ella, no puedo estar mal con ella.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **¿Pelea de enamorados? Dicen que las reconciliaciones…**

 **Gracias a todos y nos vemos el viernes con un nuevo capítulo. Con dificultad, sigo intentando escribir, aunque necesito un poco más de fresquito por favorrrr.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	31. Capítulo 31

**Buenos tardes, aquí tenemos otro capítulo. Veremos cómo les va a la parejita y si hablan para resolver sus problemas. Gracias a todos por seguir y estar ahí siempre.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 31**

POV RICK

Espero paciente hasta que llegamos a casa, no quiero que se encuentre mal, no quiero que estemos mal porque he venido para poder disfrutar y así no vamos a poder disfrutarlo.

Cuando llegamos bajamos entre los dos toda la comprar y la colocamos en un silencio atronador, tengo que hablar con ella, no puedo esperar más.

Cierro la puerta del coche y Kate sigue colocando las cosas dentro, me siento mal por verla así y me acerco en silencio esperando a que se diera cuenta de que estaba ahí, y sé que lo hace pero sigue colocando las cosas como si no estuviera.

-Kate…necesito hablar contigo.

-Tengo que colocar esto.

-Esto puede colocarse después-digo agarrándole de la mano a pesar de que no quería al final se deja llevar y acabamos los dos sentados en el sofá uno al lado del otro-Sé que hay algo que te molesta, y normalmente lo dejaría pasar, pero no quiero perder el tiempo. Necesito…necesito que estemos bien.

-Estoy bien.

-No me mientas ¿sí?-digo mirándole fijamente y la veo suspirar mientras aparta la mirada.

-Puf…esto es complicado.

-Bueno pues vamos poco a poco. ¿Por qué te enfadaste cuando estábamos fuera en la tienda?

-Porque…porque estabas ausente.

-¿Eso te enfada? Lo siento pero a veces estoy en mi mundo.

-No es eso…yo también pienso…pienso en lo que hemos dejado…y tengo miedo.

-Kate no estaba pensando en eso. Entiendo que eso te de miedo pero yo no pienso en eso y mucho menos ahora. Solo pensaba…pensaba en ti.

-¿Qué dices?-dice mirándome con una sonrisa intentando averiguar si decía la verdad.

-Pensaba en que me estaba volviendo loco porque no quería separarme de ti ni un momento. En estos días…desde que te bese por primera vez, solo pienso en ti Kate. Me da igual lo demás.

-Rick…

-No dejaba acabar ¿sí? Sé que tienes miedo, yo también tengo miedo sería un idiota sino lo tengo. Pero no puedo vivir así, solo quiero ser feliz, nunca he pensado en poder conseguir esta felicidad y ahora…ahora que lo tengo no quiero que nada ni nadie me lo estropee.

-Lo entiendo-dice mirándome mientras asiente.

-Por otro lado, sé que te molestó lo de dentro de la tienda, sé que te parecí un idiota. Dios Kate fui un idiota pero no quiero que pienses que…

-No sigas-dice parándome-de todas formas no era el momento, solo ya estaba un poco enfadada, pero creo que es más por mí que por ti. Solo tenía miedo y me enfada tener miedo.

-No tienes que enfadarte por tener miedo, todos tenemos miedo. Pero quiero acabar con lo de antes. Fui un idiota porque me sorprendió la respuesta que me diste.

-Antes de que sigas quiero que sepas que no estoy embarazada.

-Está bien saberlo-digo haciéndonos a los dos sonreír y relajar el ambiente.

-Hubiera esperado que saltaras de alegría.

-Quizás si me hubieras dicho que lo estabas hubiera saltado-digo sonriéndole y veo como me mira con sorpresa-Kate sería feliz si fuéramos a tener un hijo, porque aunque es algo en lo que nunca he pensado, ahora si lo pienso solo me sale una sonrisa. ¿Ves?-digo señalándole mi sonrisa.

-¿En serio? ¿Te gustaría ser padre?

-¿A ti no?-le pregunto sorprendido por la pregunta.

-Yo…creo que siempre he pensado en ello pero ahora…

-¿Ahora no? porque como digas eso creo que me caigo aquí rendido-digo agarrándome el pecho sacando una sonrisa de su cara.

-Ahora…ahora parece más real y da miedo solo pensarlo.

-¿Entonces? ¿Te gustaría tener un hijo conmigo?

-Es pronto…pero creo que sí, que en algún momento sería perfecto-dice con una sonrisa y me tiro en brazos de ella mientras nos reímos ambos y estoy feliz, feliz porque hablamos ya de un futuro, pero sobre todo feliz de que ya no este enfadada y de que hayamos podido hablar por fin para poder aclararlo.

-Entonces podíamos tener al menos tres o cuatro o…

-O un equipo de futbol-dice con cara de pánico haciéndome reír-no te pases ¿sí?-dice con una sonrisa.

-Bueno…pero solo uno no-digo serio haciéndola reír-¿Todo bien?

-Todo bien, gracias por no darte por vencido.

-Por ti nunca me daré por vencido-digo sonriéndole y veo como se sonroja mientras se muerde el labio antes de acercarse y darme un tierno beso.- ¿Podemos ir ahora a la piscina?

-Ni de coña-dice levantándose mientras se ríe.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos?

-Hace frio para la piscina. Podíamos salir a correr y así entrabamos en calor.

-Yo sé otro modos de entrar en calor-digo con una sonrisita que hace que se ría.

-Para eso siempre hay tiempo-dice guiñándome el ojo-anda cámbiate y vamos. ¿No querías aire libre?

-Sí, pero también quería mucha cama, muchaaa-digo gritando para que me oiga desde la habitación donde ya estaba cambiándose.

Salimos ambos preparados para correr y empezamos con un buen ritmo, sin duda este aire era increíble para correr, pero es verdad que hacia bastante frio y por eso mire a Kate y sin tener que decir nada aceleramos el paso.

Llevamos ya varios kilómetros cuando veo que estamos llegando arriba de la montaña. Hemos ido uno pegado al otro durante todo el rato, sin hablar disfrutando del magnífico paisaje, sintiendo las endorfinas haciendo que me sintiera increíble.

-A ver quien llega antes-dice Kate apretando el paso y corro para poder alcanzarla, pero cuando solo quedan unos metros, sé que no voy a ganar así que decido hacer un poquito de trampas.

-Ahhh, Ahhh-grito tirándome al suelo mientras me agarro el tobillo como si me lo hubiera torcido consiguiendo que Kate se pare en seco y salga corriendo hacia donde me encuentro, tirándose a mi lado.

-¿Estas bien?-dice preocupada tirada en el suelo y me siento mal por engañarla, que digo voy a ganar, sonrió al pensarlo y antes de que pueda darse cuanta estoy de pie y salgo corriendo hacia la cima mientras ella se queda allí con la boca abierta mirándome hasta que llego arriba.

-Gane-grito dando pequeños salto y la veo levantarse, limpiarse los pantalones y acercarse con cara de pocos amigos.

-Eres un tramposo.

-¿Yo?-digo haciéndome el ofendido pero sin poder evitar una sonrisa-¿Cuál es mi premio?

-Hoy te toca hacer la cena, ese es el premio.

-Pero eso…vale está bien-digo al ver su cara, no quería enfadarla de nuevo.

-La próxima vez te dejo tirado ahí como un perro-dice cruzándose de brazos y me acerco mirándole con una sonrisa hasta que consigo ver un pequeño atisbo de una en su cara.

-Lo siento, mejor disfrutemos de las vistas ¿sí?-digo ladeando la cabeza poniéndole morritos hasta que consigo que se relaje. La agarro de los brazos colocándola para que vea las hermosas vistas y yo me coloco detrás de ella abrazándola por la cintura hasta que consigo que se relaje y se apoyó contra mi pecho-¿Mejor?

-Mucho mejor-dice y sé que está sonriendo-no estaba enfadada, lo sabes ¿no?

-Lo sé, pero la próxima vez no te pongas tan seria porque casi lo dudo-digo haciéndole reír.

-Te quiero-dice de repente sorprendiéndome.

-Yo también te quiero.

-Lo sé, solo quiero que lo sepas, no quiero que lo olvides ¿sí?

-Bueno, tengo mala memoria así que no me importa si me lo recuerdas de vez en cuando-digo haciéndole sonreír. Nos miramos ambos con una sonrisa y no podemos evitar besarnos, nuestros labios se buscan hasta que se encuentran en un beso lento, en un beso lleno de amor.

-Será mejor que vayamos bajando antes de que se haga de noche.

-¿Corriendo?

-Si ese pie tuyo aguanta-dice con una sonrisa empezando a bajar y yo sonrió antes de correr para poderme a su lado, siempre a su lado.

Llegamos exhaustos a la cabaña pero aun así sintiéndome vivo, sin duda era algo que necesitaba. Kate está duchándose mientras yo empiezo a hacer la cena. Luego me tocara a mí y ella acabara la cena, trabajo en equipo es lo que ha dicho y a mí me encanta forma parte de este equipo.

Tengo la comida ya casi preparada cuando la veo salir del baño con el pelo mojado y un pijama que deja al aire su clavícula.

-Empieza a oler bastante bien.

-Está casi listo. ¿Tienes frio?-digo al ver como se frota los brazos.

-Un poco, voy a avivar el fuego un poco antes de ducharme-digo limpiándome las manos y caminando hacia la chimenea donde remuevo el fuego y hecho un poco más de leña y papel para acelerar el fuego.

Cuando acabo y me giro veo a Kate removiendo la comida y probando la comida y solo con ese gesto ya me parecía que era la mujer más sexy del mundo.

-Voy a ducharme-digo mirándola casi comiéndomela con la mirada.

-Está bien-dice mirándome extrañada sin duda por mi mirada. Sonrió y salgo corriendo hacia la ducha para poder estar de nuevo a su lado cuanto antes.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Solo era miedo, miedo a que le pasara algo a la persona que quiere, ya no hay ninguna duda entre ellos, incluso están haciendo planes de futuro, esto va en serio, muy en serio. Mañana más ¿Y mejor?**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	32. Capítulo 32

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, el último de la semana. Como siempre espero que os guste y os saque una sonrisa, ya queda poco, muy poco, por eso la semana que viene empezaré a presentaros la nueva historia que aún estoy escribiendo y que os aviso de nuevo que va a ser la más larga de todas.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 32**

POV KATE

Acabamos de cenar y acabamos ambos tirados en unas mantas delante de la chimenea que rugía mientras la leña poco a poco iba perdiendo la batalla contra el fuego. Rick me tiene atrapada entre sus brazos sin soltarme, acariciándome y besándome suavemente le cabeza de vez en cuando. Y no pensaba que fuera así de cariñoso, la verdad es que yo pensé que no sería tampoco ese tipo de persona en una relación, nunca pensé que me sentiría tan bien solo con estar así con la persona que quiero. Me estiro un poco y me doy la vuelta para encararlo, y ahí está apoyado en su codo mirándome con esa sonrisa de la que me enamoré la primera vez que la vi, bueno eso es mentira la primera vez que la vi quería borrársela de un plumazo. Solo recordarlo hace que sonría.

-¿Te acuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos?-le pregunto con una sonrisa al recordarlo.

-¿En una de esas celdas?-dice con una sonrisa.

-No-digo sorprendida de que no se acordara.

-Ya lo sé-dice con una sonrisa-nos conocimos en una de las fiestas que hice en mi casa. Viniste acompañada de mi hermana, créeme nunca podré olvidarme de ese día-dice haciéndome sonreír.

-Háblame de ese día-digo recostándome sobre él y me dejo llevar por ese recuerdo contado con su voz que lo hacía como si fuera un cuento de hadas.

DOS AÑOS ATRÁS

(POV RICK)

Me siento genial dando vueltas por esta gran fiesta, por fin ha salido mi segundo libro y creo que este va a ser mucho mejor que el primero. Tengo esa esperanza, y quizás sea que ya voy subidito con la pastillita que me acabo de tomar. Esta el lugar lleno de gente que apenas conozco, pero quizás sea así mejor, así nadie sabrá que en realidad no tengo nada que celebrar, o al menos así es como me siento. Cojo otro vaso de uno de los chicos que ha contratado la editorial y me la bebo de un tirón.

-Una sonrisa Rick-dice mi editora y sonrió a pesar de que no tengas ganas, solo espero que la pastilla haga efecto cuanto antes.

Camino por la fiesta y siento como todas las chicas me miran y yo le dedico la mejor sonrisa posible a cada una de ellas. Cojo otra copa y me acerco a una de ellas para poder conversar y para ver si será la chica con la que pase esta noche, o quizás…una de ellas, pienso mientras sonrió de mi ocurrencia.

Estoy charlando un poco con la chica, aunque no hay nada interesante en lo que me cuenta así que sonrió mientras bebo pero apenas le estoy escuchando. La verdad es que puede que me haya equivocado en mi elección. Entonces veo a mi salvadora a mi hermana entrar por la puerta, la excusa perfecta para poder huir. Me levanto tras disculparme y corro hacia ella.

-Hola hermanita.

-Hola Rick-dice con una pequeña sonrisa, pero sé que no está feliz.

-Disfruta ¿sí? Por lo visto no está permitida la entrada si no tienes una sonrisa en la cara-digo cogiendo una copa y pasándosela, y entonces es cuando puedo ver a una mujer deslumbrante justo detrás de ella.

-Hola, ¿Nos conocemos?-digo con mi mejor sonrisa ofreciéndole mi mano pero a pesar de que la acepta y me la estrecha con fuerza no consigo sacar ninguna sonrisa de su cara.

-Es mi amiga, viene acompañándome.

-Entonces bienvenida-digo con una sonrisa, es una mujer espectacular y sin duda no va a ser fácil, eso me gusta.

Cojo otra copa para ella y se la ofrezco pero niega con la cabeza y entonces me doy cuenta de que quizás no vaya a conseguir nada de ella.

-Si necesitáis algo solo tenéis que pedirlo, tengo que hacer de anfitrión.

-¿No puedes quedarte un rato con nosotras?-dice mi hermana mirándome y sé que quiere hablar sobre cosas serias y no era el momento.

-Lo siento, el deber me llama. Pero divertiros ¿sí?-digo dedicándoles una sonrisa y desapareciendo de allí huyendo de esa conversación.

Ya llevo unas cuantas copas en mi cuerpo, siento el cansancio después de la noche pero por fin me siento algo feliz, por fin siento como todos bailan a mí alrededor, por fin me siento más relajado para poder disfrutar. Bailo con una chica, con dos, con tres, con las que quiera, todas están allí por mí. Me siento como en el cielo, que coño como si fuera un dios. Apenas veo caras, apenas siento nada ni oigo nada de lo que me dicen.

Acabo la noche tumbado en uno de los sofás de la fiesta rodeado de tres chicas y todo el mundo se ha ido, entonces es cuando vuelve toda la mierda, entonces cuando me siento fatal de nuevo, cuando me siento vacío una vez más. Y entonces recuerdo algo, Alexis enfadada, Alexis gritándome mientras llora. Pero son solo recuerdos vagos en mi mente.

HOY

(POV KATE)

-¿De verdad no recuerdas que paso?

-No, por aquella etapa juntaba de todo. Necesitaba encerrarme en esa felicidad falsa y efímera.

-Alexis aquel día se fue destrozada. Nunca antes la había visto beber. Aquel día se tomó un par de copas y ya estaba diciendo demasiadas tonterías, o quizás la verdad. Te quería mucho pero empezaba a odiar a ese Rick al que ella no conocía.

-Fui un completo idiota.

-Si lo fuiste, pero no eras tú.

-Si lo era.

-No, tú mismo lo has dicho, intentabas huir de este Rick pero… ¿Por qué?

-No era feliz con el Rick que había sido siempre, además no pensé que ese Rick, el Rick que soy ahora, pudiera con todo eso que me vino de golpe. Tenía mucha presión, nunca creí que pudiera aguantar esa presión por mí mismo, de ahí las pastillas, el alcohol, y entonces todo empezó a descontrolarse.

-Pero eres más fuerte ahora Rick, lo veo, lo noto. Sé que puedes llegar a triunfar de nuevo sin necesidad de toda esa mierda.

-¿Eso crees? Yo ni si quiera me he planteado a volver a escribir por miedo a…a necesitar eso para aguantar todo lo que viene después.

-Ahora nos tienes a todas nosotras. Tienes a Alexis, a tu madre y siempre me tendrás a mí-digo mirándole y lo veo sonreír hasta que se acerca para besarme.

-Eso me gusta-dice volviendo a besarme y no puedo evitar sonreír cuando siento sus labios sobre los míos mientras se coloca sobre mi tapándome con su fuerte cuerpo haciéndome sentir tan bien-Creo que soy un romántico.

-¿Tu?-digo mirándole con una sonrisa.

-Sí, voy a hacerte el amor al calor de la chimenea-dice sonriendo mientras mueve sus cejas haciéndome reír.

-Eres sin duda un romántico-digo con una sonrisa atrayéndolo hacia mí para poder besarlo con ganas mientras lo aprieto con fuerza hacia mí para poder sentir su peso sobre mí, para poder sentir su calor.

Nos desnudamos despacio, sin prisas descubriéndonos de nuevo el uno al otro, sin dejar de tocarnos, de besarnos. Nos miramos un segundo antes de que Rick se incorporé un poco para poder unirnos pero entonces se para y se queda mirándome.

-Tengo que ir a por la caja de…

-Está bien, tengo todo controlado-digo con una sonrisa y él asiente antes de penetrarme despacio haciendo que ambos suspiremos al sentirnos uno por fin.

Nos movemos los dos a la par, como si fuera una coreografía ejecutada con perfecta sintonía, haciendo que ambos suspiremos. Lo beso con fuerza atrayéndolo hacia mí, noto que estoy cerca muy cerca y quiero que llegue conmigo.

Nos separamos, lo miro y la luz de la chimenea crea una imagen espectacular, parece un dios ahí encima de mí y es mío, solo mío. Vuelvo a besarlo con ganas y subo mis piernas hasta que mis piernas se juntan en su cintura haciendo que la penetración sea mucho más profunda haciéndolo gemir, siento que él también está cerca y ambos nos ocupamos de que el otro disfrute del camino hasta el fin, hasta llegar al magnifico clímax que nos hace a los dos gritar.

Nos quedamos así abrazados recuperando el aliento y no puedo evitar reírme, estoy tan feliz que me sale la risa y una sonrisa casi sin planearlo. Rick me mira y me sonríe antes de besarme con ganas haciéndome suspirar. Luego me mira con una sonrisa de suficiencia y se levanta de encima de mí dejándome sola y a pesar del calor de la chimenea, siento como si el calor se me va con él.

Pero no tarda mucho en volver con una manta. Se tumba a mi lado y yo vuelvo a su lado abrazándome a su cuerpo. Coloca la manta sobre nosotros y así abrazados con el calor de la chimenea y la tranquilidad y la paz que nos daba este lugar, nos quedamos completamente dormidos.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por seguir, nos vemos el lunes con un nuevo capítulo, solo quedan 8 para el final así que ya solo queda disfrutar de lo poco que nos queda para cerrar esta historia, una más.**

 **Que paséis un buen fin de semana**

 **XXOO**

 **Twiiter: tamyalways**


	33. Capítulo 33

**Buenas y tormentosas tardes. El calor no ayuda mucho a estar muy cuerda así que si hay algún fallo lo siento de antemano pero esto no puede aguantarse. Gracias a todos por seguir, vamos a por los últimos capítulos y el miércoles haré una presentación de la nueva historia, ya tengo ganas de empezarla solo espero que os guste.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 33**

POV KATE

 _Despierto a su lado como últimamente lo hago y eso me hace sonreír, me encanta despertar a su lado. Me levanto un poco para poder mirarlo y entonces…entonces lo veo lleno de sangre._

 _-Rick, Rick…-grito su nombre con ganas mientras lo toco y entonces siento como mis manos se llenan de sangre. Mis manos…su sangre…siento como mi corazón se para, siento como mi mundo se derrumba a mí alrededor._

 _Quiero gritar, quiero llorar, quiero…da igual lo que quiera no consigo hacer nada de eso. No puedo hacer nada porque no puedo ni moverme. Esto no puede ser real, no puede serlo._

Despierto sobresaltada, todo mi cuerpo esta sudando y temblando a partes iguales, quiero gritar pero el miedo me tiene paralizada. Tengo miedo a mirar hacia el lado. Tengo miedo de que esto no haya sido una pesadilla. Tomo aire, todo el aire que me es posible y poco a poco giro mi cara para poder mirarlo. Allí estaba tranquilo, plácidamente dormido y entonces es cuando me permito llorar, me rompo como nunca he hecho antes en mi vida, tenía tanto miedo a perderlo que casi me olvido de respirar.

Me levanto rápidamente para no despertarlo y voy hacia el baño donde me tiro al suelo como un ovillo y no puedo parar de llorar. Me levanto llena de rabia y me lavo las lágrimas rápidamente. Necesito saber algo, necesito saber que solo ha sido una pesadilla y no un mal presentimiento, ¿Puede que se acerque algo malo? ¿Necesito saberlo?

Me pongo la primera ropa que encuentro rápidamente y salgo del baño cogiendo las llaves del coche y mi móvil. Echo un último vistazo a Rick que sigue ahí dormido ausente de todo lo que me está pasando. Me acerco dejo un suave beso en su cabeza y salgo corriendo de la cabaña antes de volverme completamente loca.

Salgo corriendo con el coche a pesar de que la carretera no es la mejor, llego antes de lo debido a la pequeña tienda. Aparco el coche y saco el móvil, necesito que alguien me informe de que es lo que está pasando, pero ¿a quién tengo que llamar? Lo mejor será llamar a Lanie para no tener que preocupar a nadie más, y además seguramente sea la persona que mejor pueda decirme lo que está pasando, si es que está pasando algo.

Marco el número de Lanie, mientras los tonos suenan no dejo de dar vueltas de un lado para otro esperando una respuesta que parece que no llega. De repente salta el contestador y cuelgo con rabia antes de poder volver a marcar. Esta vez Lanie contesta al tercer tono.

-¿Si?

-Lanie soy yo-contesto apresurada.

-Ya lo sé, pero no son horas ¿no?

-Ni si quiera sé qué hora es. Solo necesitaba llamar.

-¿Qué pasa Kate?-dice ya más despierta y con preocupación.

-Necesito saber si hay alguna novedad desde que llamo Rick.

-Bueno…

-¿Eso qué significa?

-Ayer hicieron un registro en su casa pero no encontraron nada. También registraron su taquilla y la casa de una tía suya, pero nada de nada.

-¿No tienen ni idea de dónde está?

-No, pero tampoco ella sabe dónde estáis nadie lo sabemos así que mientras no hayáis dejado algún rastro no os encontrará, podéis estar tranquilos mientras estés lejos.

-Pero Rick no querrá quedarse mucho más.

-Bueno ya encontraremos otra solución, además ojala la encuentren antes.

-Eso espero.

-Hasta entonces manteneros a salvo ¿sí?

-Lo mismo digo-contesto antes de colgar. Intento mantener la calma pero no lo consigo aún estoy nerviosa, tengo que hablar con Rick, tengo que verlo, quizás eso me termine calmando.

Vuelvo de nuevo a la cabaña intentando volver a la normalidad. Pero cuando llego Rick está allí de pie en la puerta y sin duda nervioso y preocupado, quizás debería al menos esperado a que despertara o haberle dejado una nota, pero estaba conducida por el miedo, por lo tanto no podía responder con normalidad.

-Kate donde coño…-pero doy los pasos que nos separa y lo beso con fuerza agarrándole por el cuello de la camisa y él me abraza con fuerza por la cintura mientras me devuelve con todas sus fuerzas el beso. Hasta que no lo visto así de pie no me he dado cuenta de que en realidad todo ha sido una pesadilla, una maldita pesadilla, hasta que no lo he tocado, lo he besado, hasta que no he sentido su respiración luchando con la mía, no he despertado de esta maldita pesadilla.

-Estas bien-digo casi más para mí que para él, pero por su cara sé que lo ha oído.

-Ven pasa, hace mucho frio-dice tirando de mí hacia la chimenea que ya estaba de nuevo encendida. Me deja allí sentada con una manta y al rato aparece él con una par de cafés.

-Gracias-digo con una sonrisa y él se sienta a mi lado y aunque sé que se muere por preguntar me deja disfrutar antes del café.

-¿Dónde has estado?

-Tenía que llamar a Lanie.

-¿Algún motivo en particular?-dice apartándome el pelo con suavidad.

-Yo…he tenido una pesadilla-digo tragando saliva por el miedo que tenía solo de recordarlo.

-Kate…estamos bien-dice tirando de mi para abrazarme y me dejo llevar porque necesito sentirlo.

-Me desperté….y…estabas ahí a mi lado…pero…había mucha sangre-digo con la voz entrecortada-necesitaba saber algo, necesitaba saber si la pesadilla había acabado.

-¿Y?

-Aun no tienen nada de nada.

-Bueno ya encontraran algo ¿sí? Tenemos que tener fe.

-Mientras nos mantengamos aquí que no saben dónde estamos estaré bien, pero ¿Y luego?

-Y luego ¿Qué?

-Cuando volvamos…no quiero volver.

-Kate no podemos estar aquí de por vida ya lo sabes. No puedo huir, pero vamos a olvidarnos de eso al menos por ahora, ¿sí? Quiero disfrutar de estos días, ahora que estamos a salvo, y si ni si quiera aquí podemos descansar entonces…

-Lo siento, nunca he sido tan miedosa, de verdad, pero no sé qué me pasa.

-Lo entiendo, si fuera al revés, si tú estuvieras en peligro me volvería loco. En realidad puedes que estés en peligro-dice pensativo de repente.

-Rick…

-No, mato a Elisabeth por acostarse conmigo si sabe de ti a lo mejor.

-Vamos a hacer un trato, ¿sí? Vamos a dejar todo de lado, vamos a disfrutar esto ¿sí?-digo al verlo preocupado y eso es lo que hacía falta que le pasara yo también mi preocupación.

-Está bien, pero la próxima vez avísame, estaba preocupado.

-Estoy bien.

-Pensé que te habías ido, que me habías dejado.

-No voy a dejarte. Si no lo he hecho antes ¿por qué iba a hacerlo ahora?-digo con una sonrisa y me abrazo a su cuerpo para darle yo ahora a él mi apoyo, y así tenía que ser siempre, el uno para el otro. Supongo que preocuparnos él uno por el otro e intentar animarnos mutuamente era amor, si eso era, amor.

-Eres tan hermosa Kate-dice mirándome haciendo que me sonroje, y aunque esta con una sonrisa sé que aún está dándole vueltas a mi seguridad, los bandos se habían cambiado. Tenía que hacer algo para quitarle ese pensamiento, y sabía muy bien cómo conseguirlo.

-Estaba pensando…que quizás…podíamos estrenar esa piscina climatizada que dices que hay-digo intentando ocultar una sonrisa y enseguida él me mira con una sonrisa.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Si esta calentita sí.

-Se le puede dar un poco a más caliente.

-Bueno pues mientras tú te ocupas del agua yo voy a cambiar de ropa ¿te parece?

-Me parece-dice dándome un beso rápido antes de salir rápidamente al exterior dejándome sola y con una sonrisa, era demasiado fácil hacerlo sonreír, igual que él conseguía de la nada hacerme sonreír a mí.

Me meto en la piscina, la verdad es que el agua esta calentita y a pesar del frio que hace fuera enseguida siento como mi cuerpo entra en calor.

-¿Esta buena?-dice apareciendo con un bañador tipo bóxer de color naranja chillón que casi dañaba a la vista.

-No te pierdes ¿eh?-digo riéndome y haciéndole sonreír.

-Es para que todos se fijen en este cuerpazo-dice haciendo gesto como si estuviera desfilando-allá voy-dice corriendo y saltando hacia la piscina sacando una buena cantidad de agua.

-Rick…-grito y sale a la superficie justo a mi lado con una sonrisa.

-Esta perfecta-dice agarrándome de la cintura mientras me encierra contra la pared de la piscina.

-Sí que lo está. Quizás deberíamos haberla aprovechado un poco más.

-Te lo dije, si me hubieras echo caso antes-dice haciéndose el ofendido y haciendo reír a mí por su entusiasmo.

-Vamos a disfrutar ¿sí?-digo pasando mis manos por sus hombros, y bajándola poco a poco por sus brazos haciendo que cierre los ojos, justo lo que quería. Acerco mi boca a su oído mordiéndolo suavemente haciéndolo suspirar y entonces cuando siento como me libera un poco le susurro.

-¿A que no me pillas?-digo suavemente sonriendo antes de meterme de lleno en el agua y empezar a nadar lo más lejos posible. Y aunque le toma unos segundos darse cuenta de lo que pasa, sé que enseguida está detrás de mí, siempre cuidando de mí.

 **CONTIANUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos y espero que lo hayáis disfrutado. El miércoles más y recordad que empezaré a meteros un poco de la nueva historia.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	34. Capítulo 34

**Buenas tardes, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo. Ya queda muy poquito y se va notando, aunque aún queda resolver muchas cosas. Gracias a todos por seguir ahí, a por ello.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 34**

POV RICK

DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS

La siento removerse a su lado de la cama, estoy despierto, no puedo dejar de vigilar que este bien. Desde que me conto su sueño no he podido apenas pegar ojo, necesito que este bien, tengo miedo de despertarme y que…esa pesadilla se repita, mi pesadilla, la pesadilla tan vivida y de la que me costo tanto salir. Por eso, ahora viéndola así removerse mientras frunce el ceño sé que esta viviendo otra pesadilla, y tengo que despertarla.

-Kate…Kate…-le susurro para despertarla pero tampoco quiero asustarla.

Abre de golpe los ojos mientras se sienta en la cama con el pulso acelerado y con lágrimas en los ojos. Tiro de ella y la aprieto contra mi cuerpo para poder tranquilizarla y la oigo llorar en mi hombro, sé que no puede seguir así, ni yo tampoco, pero ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que se sienta mejor?

-Ya estoy mejor-dice respirando algo más normal.

-No, no lo estas-digo consiguiendo que me mirara.-Dime que quieres que haga.

-No lo sé, no sé cómo quitarme eso de la cabeza.

-A mí me pasa lo mismo-digo mirándola y siento como coloca mi mano por debajo de mis ojos.

-No creas que no me he dado cuenta de que apenas duermes-dice acariciándome haciendo que cierre los ojos.

-No vamos a poder vivir tranquilos hasta que esto acabe de verdad.

-No, no vamos a poder.

-¿Qué hacemos?-digo frustrado porque habíamos huido para poder disfrutar de nosotros a pesar de que pensaba en un principio que no era lo mejor, y así seguimos sin conseguirlo.

-Creo que debemos volver-dice sorprendiéndome.

-¿En serio?-pregunto totalmente sorprendido.

-No sé si eso será la solución, pero tengo claro que necesito ver a esa tía bajo llave para poder estar tranquila. Si podemos ayudar a ello…

-Estoy de acuerdo-digo con una sonrisa.

-Eso no quita que se me vaya a ir el miedo de golpe.

-Imagino-digo con una sonrisa-pero vamos a intentarlo. Quizás así consigamos acabar con esto cuanto antes.

Nos levantamos desayunamos tranquilamente y luego recogemos toda y cada una de nuestras cosas. Estoy preocupado, pero necesitaba esto, necesitaba acabar con esta maldición para que podemos ser felices, pero sobre todo para que pueda estar a salvo, porque creo que por ese miedo que sentía no me había permitido pensar que ella estaba en peligro, era más fácil pensar que vendría a por mí, pero ahora, ahora no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza y tengo que arreglar todo esto, tengo que mantenerla a salvo.

Vamos en el coche de vuelta a casa, de vuelta a la realidad. No puedo dejar de mirar a Kate en todo momento. Antes de darnos cuenta, estamos ya en la puerta de la casa de Kate. No quiero quedarla sola y menos ahora, pero con la promesa de volver en menos de una hora, la dejo y vuelvo a mi casa para poder dejar mi ropa y ver como todo iba por ahí. Además también tenía que llamar a mi madre y a mi hermana para decirle que ya estábamos de vuelta.

Cuando tengo todo preparado y con aun media hora de tiempo para ir a casa de Kate, saco el teléfono y al final decido marcar el número de mi madre antes que el de mi hermana, sorprendiéndome a mi misma.

-¿Richard?

-Hola madre.

-Me alegra oírte. ¿Qué tal estas?

-Bien, de vuelta en casa.

-¿Estas aquí?

-Si, acabamos de volver. Teníamos que volver.

-¿Todo bien con Kate?

-Si, pero necesitamos…necesitamos que esto acabe.

-Lo entiendo. Pero siento decirte que aun no hay novedades.

-Ya lo imaginábamos. Mañana iré hablar con el detective para poder acabar cuanto antes.

-Bien, pero siempre piensa en tu bienestar cariño, nunca te olvides de eso.

-No madre. Ahora voy a irme de nuevo a casa de Kate, no he hablado con ella pero no creo que le importe. ¿Os venís a cenar con nosotros?

-Será un placer.

-Entonces nos vemos.

-Nos vemos cariño-dice colgando y no puedo evitar sonreír.

Recojo unas pocas cosas limpias, las meto en una bolsa y vuelvo a la casa de Kate, no pensaba volver a separarme de ella por nada del mundo.

Cuando llego a su casa no puedo dejar de mirar a todos lados por si me habían seguido, por si había alguien rondando por aquí. Pero no veo nada de nada. A pesar de eso, no estoy del todo tranquilo, no volviendo de nuevo a la ciudad, no sabiendo que sigue libre.

Cuando llego a la puerta golpeo despacio lo justo para que lo oyera pero no se sobresaltara. Solo tarda unos segundos en abrir la puerta, y cuando lo hace esta con ropa cómoda y el pelo mojado, había tenido el tiempo justo para darse una ducha.

-Pasa-dice mirando detrás de mí, sin duda buscando algún movimiento cerca.

-No hay nadie, ya he mirado yo-digo pasando y la escucho suspirar-esto va a acabar pronto te lo prometo.

-Eso espero.

-He hablado con mi madre, les he invitado a cenar, espero que no te moleste, si lo hace puedo volver a llamarla y…

-No, está bien-dice con una sonrisa.

-Menos mal, porque solo pensar en volver a llamarla…-digo haciendo un gesto de fastidio haciéndola reír-¿Qué has hecho?

-Ducharme, y he hablado con Lanie, espero que no te importe que también la haya invitado-dice con una sonrisa.

-Bueno…tendré que aguantarme-digo bromeando.

-He hablado con ella, me ha conseguido una cita con el detective mañana.

-Está bien.

-Cuanto antes empecemos…

-Antes acabaremos-acabo por ella-estoy de acuerdo.

-Bien. ¿Y tú que has hecho a parte de llamar a tu madre?

-He puesto alguna lavadora y he recogido cosas para quedarme.

-¿Te he invitado a quedarte?-dice mordiéndose el labio haciéndose la sorprendida.

-Muy graciosa.

-No bromeo-dice seria.

-¿En serio? Si me echas me quedo a dormir en la puerta de tu casa, te lo aseguro, no pienso irme así que…

-Está bien, no puedo correr el riesgo de que me manches la entrada-dice ya sin poder ocultar la sonrisa.

-Esta noche te quedas sin este cuerpo para disfrutarlo, que lo sepas-digo haciendo un gesto sobre mi cuerpo haciéndola reír, me encantaba hacerla reír.

Preparamos la comida entre los dos con lo poco que había en el congelador, porque lo que había en el frigorífico para nada tenía pinta de estar comestible, estábamos huyendo de la muerte como para morir intoxicados por comida en mal estado.

Me gustaba estar a su lado, trabajando en equipo, la verdad es que se nos daba de lujo el trabajo en equipo.

-Prueba esto-dice colocando la cuchara sobre mi boca quemándome en el intento pero sin duda dándome cuenta de que eso estaba de vicio.

-Me quemo, me quemo…-digo dando pequeños salto hasta que agarro un vaso de agua y me lo bebo de un golpe.

-A quien se le ocurre, sopla-dice con una sonrisa.

-Me due..le-digo casi sin que se me entienda por medio de que tenía la lengua quemada.

-Eres un quejica, tampoco es para tanto-dice acercándose.

-Pupa-digo poniéndole morritos hasta que se acerca y besa suavemente mis labios sacándome una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Mejor?

-Si-digo ya hablando con normalidad y haciéndola cabecear.

-¿Ya has acabado de hacer el tonto?

-No-digo antes de agarrarle por sorpresa por la cintura haciéndola saltar por la sorpresa y la beso con fuerza contra la encimera, y en ese momento deciden dar en la puerta haciéndome maldecir.

Me separo de Kate y me decido a ir a la puerta, miro por última vez hacia atrás, buscando su mirada y la encuentro suspirando y colocándose la ropa y eso me hace sonreír hasta que me mira con cara de querer matarme, entonces me giro y abro de una vez por todas, la puerta.

-Hola chicos-dice Lanie entrando y arrollando como siempre y después entra mi madre y a Alexis que me abrazan como si hubieran pasado años sin vernos, y solo habían sido unos días, pero entendía que el momento no era el más propicio para estar separados.

-¿Estas bien?-dice Alexis mirándome y yo le sonrió volviendo a abrazarla con fuerza.

-Ahora estoy mejor-digo con una sonrisa.

-Pasad-dice Kate y veo como se abraza con mi madre y con Alexis y siento que ahora sí, ahora tengo una familia, todo lo que quiero todo lo que necesito, y nadie iba a arrebatarme por nada del mundo, por encima de mi cadáver.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Espero que os haya gustado, parece que han vuelto para luchar contra la amenaza, ambos saben que no pueden vivir así. Esperemos que todo les vaya bien ahora que están juntos, ahora que son una familia.**

 **Como os dije en el último capítulo, os dejo con un pequeño resumen de la historia, solo espero que le deis una oportunidad, yo intentaré que no os defraude jaja.**

 _ **Vacaciones en Roma: Rick va a cumplir su sueño, va a sacar su primer libro y sabe que su vida va a cambiar por completo. Antes de que eso pase, decide hacer un viaje solo, para poder disfrutar de su antigua vida antes de que cambie. Su destino Roma. ¿Qué le tendrá reservado el destino en la Ciudad Eterna?**_

 **Espero que os guste el resumen, aunque no os dice mucho jaja. Bueno ya sabéis que lo mío no es hacer resúmenes pero espero que cuando leáis el primer capítulo os deis cuenta de que merece la pena leerla. Gracias.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	35. Capítulo 35

**Buenas tardes, aquí estamos un día más. Como siempre daros las gracias por estar ahí y seguimos con los últimos capítulos.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 35**

POV RICK

Estamos ambos en la comisaria esperando para poder hablar con el detective. Me hubiera gustado venir solo, me gustaría que Kate se mantuviera al margen para que no corriera peligro, pero sabía que no iba a poder conseguirlo, que era todo una utopía.

Nos agarramos de la mano sin soltarnos, dándonos mutuo apoyo, porque no podía evitarlo, tenía miedo, aunque pensaba que era necesario hacer algo, no podía evitar tener miedo, siempre he sido de los que preferían quedarse atrás que ponerse en la línea de tiro, pero ahora me tocaba a mí, me tocaba dar ese paso.

Entonces veo salir al detective de un despacho, por lo que leo en la puerta es la del capitán de la comisaria, y por su cara no le había gustado mucho lo que había pasado allí dentro. Lo veo firmar unos papeles que un compañero le entrega y entonces nos ve y se acerca hacia nosotros. Kate es la primera en levantarse, yo solo me limito a seguirla.

-Hola, siento haceros esperar-lo veo mirar a su alrededor y entonces habla-acompañadme, vamos a ir a lugar más tranquilo-dice moviéndose y haciendo un gesto a otro que se acerca y nos sigue de cerca-quiero presentaros a Kevin Ryan, él es mi compañero-dice presentando al hombre que ha entrado justo detrás de nosotros.

-Encantado.

-Ambos nos encargados de su caso. Siento comunicarte que a pesar de todos los esfuerzos aún no hemos encontrado nada y acabo de hablar con mi capitán, todos los días entran nuevos casos y lamentándolo mucho vamos a tener que ir dejando el caso en poco tiempo.

-Elisabeth merece un final.

-Todos merecen un final digno.

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces daremos las horas extras que hagan falta para conseguir encontrar a la sospechosa y poder cerrar el caso.

-Yo…queremos ayudar.

-¿Ayudar?

-Sí, lo que haga falta. No sé si podemos ayudar en algo, pero no queremos huir y esperar a que algún día pase algo, queremos tener controlada nuestra vida.

-Bueno…no ha salido de donde este, quizás podamos hacer algo que la haga salir, quizás ahora que has vuelto…

-No vais a usarlo de cebo-dice Kate de repente hablando por primera vez.

-Bueno…es solo una idea, quizás si te viera, si hiciéramos algo de ruido, un lugar donde podemos tenerlo todo controlado.

-¿Cómo controlado?

-Bueno podemos aprovechar tu fama y cercar un lugar donde sepa que puedas estará salvo.

-¿Cómo una fiesta?-pregunto para poder llegar a entender.

-Por ejemplo. Haces una fiesta lo publicamos para que todos lo sepan y rezamos para que se entere. Si aparece, estaremos allí para detenerla.

-Es muy peligroso, así que no-dice Kate rotundamente.

-Podemos pensarlo ¿no? es la forma de acabar con esto, y encima estará controlado no es que vaya a estar solo-digo mirándola pero ella no tiene dudas.

-No, no voy a dejar que te pongas en peligro.

-Bueno, no tenemos que hacerlo hoy o mañana, pensadlo es solo un plan, pero podéis ayudar de otras maneras, pensadlo y si encontráis otra manera pues venid a contárnoslo, estamos abiertos a todo.

-Ok gracias.

-De momento, intentad salir por lugares con mucha gente, nada de lugares solitarios y cerrad todas las puertas. A la mínima duda de que pase algo llamad a la policía.

-Así lo haremos-digo estrechándoles la mano antes de salir agarrado de la mano de Kate de allí. Necesitaba convencer a Kate porque esta podía ser nuestra única salida, pero sabía que no iba a ser para nada fácil.

Caminamos agarrados de la mano hacia el coche y aunque esta en silencio sé que ese silencio le está matando. Aguanta hasta que llegamos al coche. En cuanto la puerta del coche se cierra ya no aguanta más.

-No vamos a hablar más de esto.

-Kate…

-No, no voy a dejar que una loca tenga la oportunidad de matarte.

-Sabes que puede estar ahora mismo ahí fuera. Sabes que cuando menos me lo espere puede intentarlo, o lo que es peor, intentarlo contigo. De esta manera podremos tenerlo algo controlado.

-Algo…eso es lo que me da miedo.

-Necesito que esto acabe, ambos lo necesitamos. Dejemos que ellos nos expliquen mejor el plan, puede que sea nuestra única oportunidad.

-Tengo miedo.

-Lo sé cariño-digo tocándole tiernamente la cara borrándole las lágrimas.

-Prométeme que todo saldrá bien.

-Todo va a salir bien-digo con una sonrisa besándola, y es lo que más quería en este mundo que todo saliera bien, aunque no podía prometerlo, no podía hacerlo.

Llegamos a casa y la veo aun pensativa, sé que no está aún del todo segura de hacerlo, pero yo si lo estoy, y no voy a esperar a que cambie de opinión, así que cojo mi móvil mientras ella está ausente aun mirando por la ventana mientras sigue dándole vuelta y llamo a mi editora, si quiero hacer una fiesta por todo lo alto de la que todo el mundo hable, ella era la mejor para ello.

-¿Si?

-Hola soy Rick.

-¿Rick? ¿Qué Rick?

-Vamos Gina.

-No puedes desaparecer como si nada durante meses y ahora aparecer así porque si, y menos después de todo lo que paso.

-Necesitaba algo de tiempo, no podía volver así como así, ¿lo entiendes?

-¿Para qué me llamas?

-Quiero volver, y quiero hacerlo por todo lo alto.

-¿Cómo que por todo lo alto?

-Quiero una fiesta de bienvenida. Ya sabes, toda la crème de la crème. Quiero que este allí todo el mundo, quiero que la prensa sepa que estoy de vuelta. Ya sabes.

-Pensé que habías cambiado, me alegro de que no lo hayas echo.

-Claro que no, sigo siendo tu gallina de los huevos de oro-digo mintiéndole, porque no solo había cambiado, sino que no había dentro de mi casi nada del antiguo Rick, solo que sigo escribiendo, solo que seguiré haciendo lo que me gusta, pero esta vez a mi manera. Pero ahora necesitaba esto, necesitaba su ayuda y haría lo que fuera para conseguirla.

-Eso espero Rick. Dime, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Una fiesta para el viernes, una gran fiesta.

-Solo son dos días, no creo que pueda…

-Sé que puedes, por eso te he llamado a ti. La necesito para el viernes.

-Bueno, puedo intentarlo.

-No, lo lograrás. Quiero que hables con la prensa, quiero que todo el mundo se haga eco de que el viernes hay una fiesta en mi honor por mi vuelta.

-Bueno…tengo una buena idea. Será perfecta y todo el mundo sabrá que ha vuelto el rey de lo macabro.

-Gracias. Cuando sepas algo me avisas ¿sí?

-Estamos en contacto-dice antes de colgar, y sé que está hecho que ya no hay marcha atrás.

-Lo vas a hacer ¿no?-dice de repente una voz a mi espalda, sé que no está feliz con la decisión, pero es mi decisión, era algo que tenía que tomar yo y por eso lo he hecho.

-Lo siento Kate, pero ya te lo he dicho, tengo que hacerlo.

-Estaré ahí contigo-dice seria mirándome, y no quiero que este sería ni triste. Quiero que este bien, quiero que este feliz.

-Podemos usarlo para decirle al mundo que estamos juntos, una presentación en pareja-digo con una sonrisa intentando bromear un poco y Kate sonríe levemente y yo me acerco para agarrarla por la cintura-Que me dices, ¿Quieres ser oficialmente mi novia?

-No lo sé-dice colocando su manos sobre mi cintura abrazándome mientras se muerde el labio-¿De verdad estas preparado para ello?-dice con una sonrisa.

-Estoy preparadísimo-digo sonriéndole-¿Entonces?

-Bueno…si dices que estás preparado…pues…no puedo negarme ¿no?

-Más te vale que no-digo con una sonrisa acercándome para besarla suavemente mientras ambos seguimos abrazados por la cintura.

-Juntos…

-Juntos-digo sonriéndole mientras la atrapo contra mi cuerpo y la beso una y otra vez saboreando el momento, saboreando cada instante de mi vida que paso con ella, esos momentos que son los verdaderamente importante para mí.

-¿Has quedado hoy con alguien?-dice mordiéndose el labio sin duda provocándome, y sin tener que proponérselo ya lo consigue.

-La verdad es que no. esta noche es para los dos-digo con una sonrisa agarrándole de la cintura levantándola haciéndola gritar por la sorpresa y así feliz, decididos y juntos, sobre todo eso juntos, la llevo a la cama para hacerle el amor, para demostrarle que ni esto ni nada va a apartarme de ella, de lo que necesito y quiero en esta vida, que es pasar cada minuto, cada momento importante de mi vida, a su lado.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos y espero que os haya gustado, mañana hay nuevo capítulo, capítulo en donde todo el caso quedara cerrado de una vez por todas, de una manera u otra.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	36. Capítulo 36

**Buenas tardes, nuevo capítulo. Veremos a ver si podemos ponerle fin a todo esto. Ya queda tan poquito que empieza a darme mucha pena. Gracias por seguir.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 36**

POV RICK

Está todo listo para dentro de un rato, ha sido difícil tener que volver a ser por un par de días el Rick de antes. Tenia que dejarme ver para que supiera, para que pudiera verme, que estaba ahí, esperándola para que todo esto acabe. Kate ha estado ahí conmigo en un segundo plano siempre, era mi bastón, lo que me hacia volver a casa con una sonrisa, sabiendo que todo esto lo hago por ella, para estar con ella bien cuando esto llegue a su fin.

Me coloco la chaqueta, lo único que me queda para poder volver a ser el antiguo Rick, Kate está ahí detrás de mí mirándome, lo sé, no necesito girarme para saberlo.

-Estás muy guapo.

-Pues siento decirte que esta ropa es del antiguo Rick.

-No me importa si te quedas con algún traje de esos-dice con una sonrisa y me doy la vuelta para acercarme despacio a ella.

-Tú también estás muy guapa-digo mirándola con un traje negro que resaltaba su figura. Había intentado evitar que viniera a la fiesta, tenía miedo de que pudiera pasarle algo, pero había sido imposible, amenazo con atarme a la pata de la cama si intentaba salir sin ella y lo creía.

-¿Tienes el chaleco?-dice tocándome el estomago sin duda notándolo debajo de mi camisa.

-Está listo. Me hace sentir importante ¿sabes?-digo haciéndole sonreír.

-Quizás pudieras pedir que te lo dejaran para alguna noche-dice con cara de pilla sorprendiéndome.

-No lo dudes, sino me compro uno-digo haciéndole reír.

-¿Estás listo?

-Siempre si tú lo estás-digo sonriéndole antes de acercarme para poder besarle suavemente en los labios.

Quiero ir a su lado en todo momento, pero sé que lo más seguro es que no esté cerca de mí, pero aprovecho cada minuto que paso en el coche para ir a su lado agarrándola de la mano en todo momento. Estaba cagado con lo que pudiera salir mal, sobre todo eso, por si puede pasar algo malo, por si algo fallaba. Pero solo esperaba que la promesa que me había hecho el detective Esposito fuera verdad, si pasaba algo, no saldría de allí. Que esto acaba aquí y ahora, y con ese pensamiento iba, que aunque pudiera pasarme algo, también sería el final del sufrimiento para la gente que quiero, y también el final de las dudas sobre mí, era inocente, y lo justo ahora era que la persona que lo hizo page por ello.

Cuando llegamos a la fiesta siento un montón de flashes fuera del coche. Había llegado el momento, me tomo unos segundos para tomar aire, para poder meterme en el personaje que he llegado a odiar durante este tiempo, pero que fue durante mucho tiempo mi careta para poder sobrevivir.

-Estoy aquí-dice Kate a mi lado y puedo sentir su fuerza a través de nuestras manos unidas. Me giro un segundo para poder mirarla, le sonrió y ella me sonríe y con esa fuerza salgo del coche con una falsa sonrisa saludando a todo el mundo, como si estuviera feliz de estar aquí, como si me sintiera en mi salsa, pero esto no era lo mío.

Saludo con una sonrisa y miles de flashes me fulminan, pero ya había aprendido a soportarlos, por eso siempre me acompañan mis gafas de sol, y también para ocultar mi verdadero yo. Veo a Kate entrar con mi hermana a la que no he podido evitar venir, al menos mi madre si se mantuvo al margen, pero sé que era porque no iba a poder estar tranquila. Sé que Alexis y Kate también les va a costar, pero al menos sé que se tienen la una a la otra.

Tras estar allí un rato recibiendo toda la atención, con una sonrisa entro dentro quitándome las gafas para poder ver mejor. Hay un montón de gente y todo muy bien preparado, para eso Gina era sin duda la mejor.

Cojo la primera copa de la noche y pienso en tomarme una y otra hasta que pueda acabar con estos nervios, para poder meterme mejor en el papel y no tener que fingir una y otra vez. Pero entonces miro a Kate, y solo verla ahí me recuerda que ya no soy más ese Rick, que no lo necesito, no cuando la tengo a ella.

Doy vueltas, hablo con todo el mundo, mientras sonrío con toda la falsedad que puedo, aunque cada vez me cuesta más. Miro a mí alrededor a cada momento, buscando a Kate, buscando a los detectives, y sin duda buscándola a ella. Quiero que esto sirva para algo sino…no, no puedo pensar en eso, esto tiene que acabar bien porque si no creo que me volveré loco.

-Aquí está el hombre del año-dice un tío que ni si quiera recuerdo su nombre, pero sé que trabajaba en algo que tenía que ver con la editorial.

-Hola….

-Jack, da igual. Tiene que ser súper guay haber podido vivir todo eso, ¿En tu próximo libro se reflejara? Estaría súper bien poder saber algo sobre esos días-dice con una sonrisa súper emocionado y yo sonrió pero por dentro tenía unas ganas terribles de darle una a ostia este tipo.

-Jack ¿no?

-Si.

-Cuando vivas lo que yo he vivido, me cuentas que tal ¿Si?-digo dándole un golecito en el hombro y salgo de allí antes de hacer una tontería.

Vuelvo a la barra y cojo una copa de nuevo, la necesito. Cuando voy a bebérmela de golpe sin pensarlo, siento que alguien está a mi lado, pero antes de poder verla la oigo y hace que pare rápidamente.

-No creo que quieras tomarte eso-dice y cuando la miro está ahí con una sonrisa.

-Creo que lo necesito, me voy a volver loco,

-Tienes que estar con todos los sentidos en alerta.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo soportar esto sin estar bebido, ahora lo sé.

-Bueno si quieres puedo hacerte un poco de compañía-dice mordiéndose el labio y haciéndome sonreír.

-No me vendría para nada mal-digo sonriéndole-pero creo que deberías ir a buscar a mi hermana antes de que haga alguna locura, estaré bien-digo con una sonrisa dejando la copa sobre la barra y girándome sabiendo que ella está cabeceando mientras sonríe.

Y entonces, oigo un fuerte ruido y de repente todo el mundo gritando. Cuando me giro veo a Kate agarrándose con fuerza del brazo donde sale sangre sin parar.

-Kate…-digo corriendo a su lado agarrando con fuerza la herida.

-Suéltala-dice de repente una voz y cuando me giro allí está la chica con la pistola en la mano y apuntándonos a los dos. Enseguida salen los detectives y la apuntan a ella pero yo levanto la mano para que no disparen, no quiero que nadie más salga herido.

-Hey, espera-digo colocándome estratégicamente delante de Kate, no quiero que vuelva a dispararle, esta vez ha tenido suerte pero la próxima vez…no va a ver próxima vez-sé que estas enfadada.

-No sabes nada. No tienes ni idea y no te acerques más-dice al verme dar un paso hacia ella y trago saliva para intentar mantener la calma, porque no quiero que se ponga más nerviosa y pueda disparar queriendo o sin querer.

-Sé que te he fallado, fui un idiota-digo y veo sorpresa en su cara por mis palabras, eso es lo que quería-me equivoque contigo, no supe valorarte. Pero puedo conseguir que eso cambie si tú quieres. Vámonos de aquí los dos solos ¿sí? Tira el arma y vámonos.

-No soy idiota, no vamos a salir de aquí con vida-dice apretando con fuerza su arma.

-Espera, espera...-digo nervioso de que pudiera disparar.-Lo siento, tienes razón, pero déjame decirte algo antes ¿sí? Lo siento, lo siento de verdad. Sé que al final, no tienes la culpa de lo que ha pasado-digo serio sintiendo como las lágrimas hace que me piquen los ojo, en realidad, me siento culpable de que esto esté pasando, quizás yo sea el mayor culpable-no mereces acabar mal, sabes que si disparas, que si no sueltas el arma vas a morir aquí, y lo sabes. No quiero que esto acabe así, no es justo para ti. Puedes conseguir salir con vida, puedes pagar por lo que has hecho y poder volver a reconstruir tu vida. No hagas que esto acabe tan mal.

-Sé que todo acaba aquí, pero nos vamos juntos-dice de repente y entonces veo como aprieta más el arma y entonces se escuchan varios disparos y siento como al menos dos golpes sobre mi cuerpo que hacen que caiga al suelo.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Si vale, quizás querréis matarme por dejarlo aquí, pero…si no lo dejara aquí no sería yo ¿no? jaja. No os preocupéis que el lunes seguimos justo por donde lo hemos dejado. Gracias a todos por seguir.**

 **4 para el final**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	37. Capítulo 37

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste, ya no os voy a hacer esperar más jaja. Gracias a todos por seguir, ya queda muy poquito para el final pero como siempre os digo continuaremos mientras siga esa inspiración y vosotros, tenemos que mantener vivo el recuerdo bueno que tenemos de nuestra pareja favorita.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 37**

POV KATE

La veo caer, pero para poder llegar a ver eso antes he tenido que ver como Rick esta tirado en el suelo y no se mueve. Siento como mi corazón desbocado golpea una y otra vez con fuerza contra mi pecho. Corro hacia él mientras siento como la sangre sigue cayendo por mi brazo, pero me da igual, necesito estar a su lado, necesito saber que esta bien.

Me tiro a su lado mientras oigo como todo el mundo corre desbocados de un lado para otro. Pero yo me centro en él, en lo verdaderamente importante. Llego a su lado y veo que no responde cuando grito su nombre y no se mueve, siento un nudo en el estomago. Tiro de su chaqueta y después de su camiseta quitándosela de golpe y entonces ahí esta el chaleco antibalas y el par de balas incrustados en él. Y entonces siento como se mueve.

-Vas a tener que comprarme una camisa nueva-dice con voz de dolorido, pero esta bien, está bien y eso es lo que importa.

-Dios-digo saltando sobre el abrazándolo haciendo que se queje de dolor-lo siento.

-Esto para las balas, pero aun así duele-dice haciéndome reír-tu brazo…

-Es solo un rasguño, estoy bien-digo tranquilizándolo, pero se sienta de golpe a pesar de que intento que no lo haga.

-Tenemos que…-pero entonces se queda paralizado, cuando miro hacia donde él está mirando veo que está mirando a la asesina allí tirada, sin duda muerta. No hace falta que diga nada para saber que se siente mal, sé que antes cuando estaba intentando convencerla para que no disparara, en parte, creía lo que decía, se siente culpable, pero él no lo es, sin duda no debe sentirse así.

-Rick…mírame a mi ¿sí?-digo al verlo sin duda hundido, derrotado-Rick-grito de nuevo consiguiendo que me mire.

-Si lo siento-dice cabeceando-tenemos que llevarte al médico-dice levantándose y me levanto con él y enseguida mira mi herida y la aprieta para intentar que deje de sangrar.

-Rick…-escuchamos como lo llaman y aparece Alexis corriendo a abrazarlo.

-Estoy bien-dice Rick abrazándola con fuerza.

-Chicos, esto ha acabado-dice el detective acercándose mientras sus compañeros se encargan de sacar a todos el mundo y de tapar la escena del crimen-debería mirarte eso un médico.

-Si tiene razón-dice Rick mirándome realmente preocupado.

-Está bien-acepto solo para poder relajarlo un poco.

Me acompaña junto a Alexis al exterior, pero cuando íbamos a salir veo como una mujer lo frena y Alexis me acompaña hasta la ambulancia que está esperando fuera. Mientras me atienden no puedo dejar de mirarlo, se le ve enfadado discutiendo con esa mujer y después de un par de minutos haciéndolo, lo veo dejarla y buscarme con la mirada hasta que me encuentra. Lo veo acercarse con la mirada baja sin duda para que no pudiera darme cuenta de que está enfadado, pero cuando llega a mi lado pone de nuevo esa cara de preocupación en la cara.

-¿Está bien?-dice preguntándole al paramédico.

-Ha tenido mucha suerte, la bala entro y salió, un rasguño casi-dice con una sonrisa tranquilizándolo un poco.

-Te dije que no era nada-digo con una sonrisa agarrándole de la mano para que sintiera mi apoyo.- ¿Está bien?

-Si.

-Te he visto discutiendo con…con esa mujer.

-Es mi editora, quería beneficiarse de todo esto-dice con una sonrisa sarcástica y cabeceando-no puedo creerlo.

-Está bien, no pasa nada.

-No puedo creer que haya gente así. Esto no es nada de lo que se pueda sacar algo bueno. Solo que se ha acabado, pero ojala se hubiera acabado de otra manera.

-Lo sé. Pero todo está bien. No podías hacer nada más.

-No sé…-dice aun cabizbajo y no quiero verlo así más.

-Dejemos eso para otro momento ¿sí? Ahora celebremos que estamos bien, que estamos vivos-digo sacándole una leve sonrisa.

Acabamos en el hospital porque el médico quiere que me laven bien la herida y me den allí los puntos. Rick y Alexis me acompañan en todo momento.

Cuando llegamos nos separan que para que puedan curarme la herida mientras Rick se queda fuera con Alexis. Solo espero que también lo miren a él porque a pesar del chaleco sé que puede tener algún daño, alguna costilla dañada. Pero no puedo decírselo porque me llevan enseguida hacia dentro.

Pasan unos minutos mientras me limpian y me cosen la herida. En cuanto me la tapan me dejan sola en una sala de curas y van a buscar a Rick supongo que solo para que me calle porque no he dejado de preguntar por él en todo momento. Un par de minutos es lo que estoy sola, antes de que Rick entre corriendo a mi lado abrazándome con fuerza, haciéndome sonreír.

-Ves solo unos puntitos y ya estoy-digo acariciándole la cara y el pelo con la mano buena mientras él se agarra a mi cintura y se agacha un poco para poder besarme-¿te han mirado?

-Estoy bien.

-Rick…

-Me han mirado-dice con una sonrisa-Alexis se puso pesada y para no oírla-dice con una sonrisa-solo un par de costillas tocadas. Nada que con reposo no se consiga.

-Podemos hacer reposo juntos-digo sonriéndole.

-Se acabó-dice con una sonrisa y aunque sé que esto le ha marcado tanto como a mí, sé que lo dice en serio, esto se ha acabado y aunque el camino ha sido largo, aunque el dolor y la tensión va a durar un poco, esto se ha acabado, podemos pensar más en nosotros, podemos luchar por nosotros.

Salimos camino a casa, me encantaría estar a solas con él, solos, tranquilos y sin preocupaciones después de mucho tiempo. Pero entendía que él necesitara ver a su madre y estar con su hermana. Yo intento sonreír a pesar del dolor y el cansancio, porque en parte tienen razón tenemos que celebrar porque estamos vivos, pero ninguno de los dos tenemos cuerpo para ello, y mucho menos después de por lo que hemos pasado.

-Imagino que lo habréis pasado fatal. Pero no creáis que he estado de fiesta, creía que me iba a dar algo. Pensé en salir corriendo a la fiesta.

-Me alegro que no lo hicieras. Ya había demasiada gente en peligro que no debería haber-dice Rick pasando su brazo por mi cintura atrayéndome hacia él.

-Bueno, lo bueno es que esto se acabó-dice Alexis suspirando-esto no ha traído nada bueno.

-No estoy de acuerdo-dice Rick-a mí me ha traído a Kate-dice mirándome haciendo que me sonroja.

-Y no os olvidéis que ha hecho que vuelva y para quedarme-dice su madre haciéndonos reír a todos.

-Bueno yo también he sacado algo bueno de esto-dice Alexis-he recuperado a mi hermano, al verdadero Rick-dice mirando a Rick y este me suelta para abrazar a su hermana con fuerza.

-Y he vuelto para quedarme-dice con una sonrisa haciendo que Alexis sonría con todas sus fuerzas, creo que nunca antes la había visto tan feliz.

Después de pedir la cena y cenar todos en familia, por fin nos quedamos los dos solos, tumbados en el sofá pegados el uno al otro y sin tener que decir nada, el silencio era algo que ambos necesitábamos.

No podía dejar de pensar en esos instantes en los que escuche como disparaban y él caía al suelo, fue el peor momento de mi vida, solo pensar en perderlo…hacía que mi corazón se saliera. Aún sigue golpeando fuerte dentro de mi pecho solo de recordarlo.

-He tenido mucho miedo-digo sin poder evitarlo mientras lo miro y él me acaricia despacio la cara mientras sonríe levemente.

-Yo también. Pero solo pensaba en que no podía pasarte nada.

-Podía haberte matado.

-Y a ti. No hubiera podido vivir con eso. Pero al final no ha salido tan mal.

-Bueno…-digo con una sonrisa-te quiero lo sabes ¿no?-digo mordiéndome el labio nerviosa.

-Lo sé, es fácil-dice guiñándome el ojo haciéndome reír. Entonces siento como me acaricia con suavidad apartando el pelo de mi cara y una pequeña sonrisa asoma de su boca-Te quiero Kate, te quiero más de lo que he querido a nadie mi vida, tanto que a veces duele-dice mirándome fijamente y muy serio y no puedo apartar la mirada de esos maravillosos ojos que no dejan de mirarme en todo momento haciendo que mi corazón palpite con fuerza. Y entonces lo veo acercarse y besarme haciéndome sentir especial, tanto como solo él puede hacer sentir a alguien con solo un beso, con solo una mirada. Y ahora, en este momento, sé que siempre seré feliz, siempre porque lo tendré a mi lado y eso es tener la felicidad asegurada.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos, nos vemos el miércoles con un nuevo capítulo, solo quedan tres para el final y espero que lo disfrutéis, lo malo ya ha quedado atrás.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	38. Capítulo 38

**Buenos días, aquí estamos en la fase final de la historia, como siempre esperando y deseando que os guste. Aparte de este quedaran dos más para el final. Por lo tanto el sábado acabara esta historia, y como siempre, el sábado también subiré el primer capítulo de la nueva historia, tendréis doble ración de Caskett, espero que os guste.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 38**

POV KATE

Han pasado ya un par de semanas y aunque había estado perfectamente a solas con él sin hacer nada en especial, tenía que volver a trabajar, no podía esperar más aunque me costo un mundo dejarlo solo en la cama. Habíamos quedado en mi casa para la cena, dijo que iba a prepararme una cena para chuparme los dedos y yo no pensaba hacerle esperar.

Miro el reloj y son ya las 8, aunque tengo aun mucho que hacer no pienso quedarme ni un solo segundo más allí. Recojo mi chaqueta y mi bolso y miro a mí alrededor, sin darme cuenta me había quedado sola. Apago la luz y con una sonrisa vuelvo a casa, en su búsqueda.

Llego a casa y lo encuentro tarareando una canción mientras se mueve de un lado para otro en la cocina. No se ha dado ni cuenta de que he entrado en casa y sigue moviéndose mientras canta, mientras yo disfruto de la vista.

Y entonces llega el momento culmen de la canción y se pone a saltar como un loco mientras hace como si estuviera tocando la guitarra y entonces ya no puedo más y empiezo a reírme sin poder parar y entonces es cuando se da cuenta de que estoy aquí, justo detrás de él sin parar de reír.

-Oye no vale espiar y menos cuando estoy cocinando-dice girándose y entonces aún me entra más risa cuando lo veo con un delantal con una foto de un cuerpo desnudo.-Vale lo entiendo, yo estoy mejor sin ropa y sin este delantal pero mola ¿no?-dice sonriendo y no puedo dejar de reírme.

-Lo siento…ya paro-digo pero sin poder evitar seguir riéndome.

-Serás-dice moviéndose hacia mí y agarrándome de la cintura mientras me sube dándome vueltas.

-Para para-digo agarrándome a él para no caerme.

-¿Quién ríe ahora?-dice con esa sonrisa suya que siempre me vuelve loca.

-Suéltame-digo dándole un suave golpe para que me baje.

-Hola-dice volviéndome a sonreír.

-Hola-digo devolviéndole la sonrisa y no puedo esperar más para juntar nuestros labios en un tierno beso pero que me hace suspirar por más y a él le pasa lo mismo, porque no me deja separarme mientras me aprieta aún más a él.-Huele a…

-Mierda la cena-dice soltándome y sale corriendo hacia la comida para poder apagarla-mierda, sé me ha pegado un poco la salsa-dice poniendo morritos y me acerco hacia donde está mirando hacia la salsa que está completamente pegada.

-¿Un poquito?-pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Muy graciosa, llevo toda la tarde preparándola para que este perfecta y ahora…

-Podemos pedir algo para comer-digo sonriéndole.

-No, no es justo-dice enfadado como un niño pequeño y sé que le hace ilusión así que intento darle algo de tiempo para que se sienta mejor.

-¿Qué te parece si me tomo un largo y caliente baño mientras tu arreglas la cena?

-Bueno…o podemos tomar ese baño juntos-dice con una sonrisita.

-Otro día, hoy me prometiste que me chuparía los dedos y eso es lo que espero.

-Está bien-dice poniendo de nuevo morritos haciéndome sonreír.

-Te prometo que mañana si quieres tomamos el baño más largo de tu vida.

-Oh…pues hubo una vez que…

-Cállate-digo con una sonrisa y entonces me besa suavemente en los labios juntando nuestras sonrisas antes de dejarme ir mientras él se pone de nuevo manos a la obra.

Me tomo un buen baño relajante mientras le doy tiempo para que arregle el estropicio, no sé porque pero desde que me dijo esta mañana que quería hacerme la cena, supe que era importante para él, y no quería que le saliera mal, quería verlo sonreír porque eso me hacia sonreír a mi también.

Dudo entre ponerme ropa cómoda o ponerme algo más elegante, pero a pesar de que tengo pocas ganas de arreglarme, quiero hacerlo, quiero hacerlo por él. Saco un vestido arreglado pero lo suficientemente cómodo para estar en casa. Me doy unos pequeños toques de maquillaje, me recojo el pelo en un moño algo desaliñado y tras echarme unas gotas de perfume salgo en su búsqueda.

Lo encuentro colocando la mesa y arreglado, con un pantalón vaquero negro que le sienta como un guante y una camisa blanca. Lo veo moverse nervioso mientras enciende un par de velas que ha colocado en el centro de la mesa. Huele bien, la verdad es que huele muy bien, pero la verdad es que no puedo dejar de mirarlo como cuenta mentalmente esa lista para ver que no le falta nada.

-Ajan-carraspeo para hacerme notar y se gira nervioso pero cuando me ve una sonrisa aparece en su cara y lo veo acercarse despacio hacia mí.

-Estás preciosa-dice apartándome con delicadeza un mechón de pelo que se ha escapado de mi moño.

-Tu tampoco estas nada mal-digo pasando mis manos por su camisa alisándola un poco.

-Hace mucho que no me pongo una, pero creía que era un buen día.

-¿Am si? Menos mal que me he vestido, pensaba ponerme el pijama-digo con una sonrisa.

-También estarías preciosa-dice sonriéndome, mirándome como si fuera lo único que le importaba, haciéndome sentir amada y especial.

-¿Y la comida?

-Lista, siéntate que ahora vengo-dice aparatándome la silla para que pueda sentarme. Y en cuanto lo hago sale disparado a la cocina para poder traer la comida.

Cuando lo hace el buen olor se convierte también en algo muy apetecible con la vista, tiene una pinta increíble cuando Rick lo coloca sobre la mesa. Se sienta a mi lado reparte la comida y luego me mira con esa sonrisa suya.

-A comer-dice sonriendo y yo me acelero para probarlo. Cuando lo hago es increíble, esta delicioso demasiado delicioso.

-Quiero la receta-es lo primero que consigo decir.

-Lo siento es receta de familia.

-Venga ya.

-A lo mejor algún día. Quizás antes de lo que piensas-dice con una sonrisa y lo miro extrañada, sé que esta liando alguna pero no sé que puede ser-ahora comételo ¿sí?-dice señalando mi plato y yo sonrió mientras me meto un poco más de comida en la boca mientras sonrió.

Acabamos de comer entre risas, bromas, la verdad es que cada vez estábamos mejor. Tenía miedo de que cuando todo se volviera normal esto se acabara, empezó con toda esa mierda y ahora que estamos bien, que estamos tranquilos y podemos ser felices tenía miedo de que esto se fuera al garete. Pero ha sido al contrario, cada vez estamos mejor, cada vez me siento mejor y cada vez veo algo, cada día conozco algo de él que aún me engancha más y más.

Nos sentamos en el sofá, bueno yo lo hago mientras él va hacia el baño. Enciendo la televisión por si le apetece ver alguna película. Cojo mi móvil para ver si tengo algún mensaje o correo importante, pero nada que no pueda esperar hasta el lunes. Entonces lo escucho moverse detrás de mí y dejo el móvil con una sonrisa.

-Ya era hora-digo levantándome para poder mirarlo y allí está mirándome fijamente muy serio demasiado serio-¿Ha pasado algo?

-No…bueno…allá voy-dice tomando aire mientras se acerca a mí.

-Rick me estas asustando.

-Espero que no-dice con una risa nerviosa-Kate, tenía miedo por estos días después de toda la locura, pensé que te darías cuente de que era un idiota y que te marcharías. Pero por ahora no es así-dice con una sonrisita de nuevo-Estos días, me han ayudado a darme cuenta de que estoy feliz, tanto que casi duele. Por eso, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. ¿Quieres pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo? Kate, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-dice nervioso arrodillándose mientras saca un anillo mientras me mira fijamente y siento como mi visión se vuelve nublosa por culpa de las lágrimas y como me tiembla todo el cuerpo-Por favor di algo-dice suplicante y no sé si es que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero siento que tengo que decir algo, tengo que hacerlo antes de que se crea que no quiero, porque esto es aunque algo raro y complicado de entender y de explicar, es algo que me tiene con el corazón encogido de la emoción.

-Si…si quiero Rick-digo sin poder evitar más las lágrimas y veo como no se levanta y pienso que quizás ni si quiera me haya salido la voz del cuerpo-Rick…quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

Y entonces, solo entonces es cuando veo como una sonrisa ilumina su cara y se levanta mientras las lágrimas corren por su cara y me abraza con fuerza contra su pecho mientras ambos lloramos y sonreímos.

-Esto es una locura-digo sin poder dejar de sonreír.

-Una hermosa locura-dice Rick separándose para poder colocarme el anillo en mi dedo y no puedo dejar de mirarlo.-Es sencillo, sabía que no te gustaría algo más grande.

-Es perfecto-digo sonriéndole y ya no espero más, me lanzo para besarlo y enseguida nos fundimos en un abrazo sin fin.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos, ya solo quedan dos para el final, estoy triste pero feliz de que la historia haya vuelto a llegar a vosotros. Seguimos con fuerzas, seguimos manteniendo el Caskett vivo para siempre.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	39. Capítulo 39

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, el penúltimo de una historia que empezó antes incluso de escribirla, recuerdo que me llego un día y no puede evitar escribir el primer capítulo y dejarlo ahí hasta que acabe la historia que estaba escribiendo, no quería que se me olvidara, no quería dejarla escapar y ahora 39 capítulos después estoy feliz de ello. Gracias a todos por seguir la historia con entusiasmo, con ganas de daros el final y con ganas de daros una nueva historia.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 39**

POV RICK

Hoy sin duda es el día más importante de mi vida. Hoy es el día en que me caso con la mujer de mi vida. Estoy muy nervioso pero tan feliz de que haya llegado este día, de que podamos disfrutarlo con la gente que queremos, con los que siempre han estado ahí.

No puedo evitar recordar en este momento cada instante que hemos pasado juntos, desde el día que la conocí, sus momentos de abogada conmigo y por fin, el momento en que ambos nos conocemos de verdad, sin fachadas. Quizás no fueran las mejores circunstancia pero solo por llegar a este momento, todo ha merecido la pena.

A veces cuando estoy con ella no puedo llegar a explicarme como esta conmigo, como he conseguido que se quede a mi lado tanto tiempo. Pero ahora que lo he conseguido, voy a pasarme el resto de mi vida intentando hacerla feliz cada día para poder mantenerla aquí conmigo, para que este sueño siga hacia adelante y no acabe nunca.

Mi madre y Alexis están de un lado para otro moviéndose sin parar. En vez de ayudarme a relajarme creo que me están poniendo mucho más nervioso.

-Rick…ponte la corbata bien-dice mi madre.

-Si póntela bien y los anillos ¿los tienes?-dice Alexis sin parar poniéndome aún más nervioso.

-Lo tengo ya todo, y por favor no me ayudáis.

-Lo siento hijo, no todos los días se casa un hijo-dice sonriéndome mientras me coloca bien la corbata y no puedo evitarla sonreírle y besarle en la mejilla, porque estaba feliz de que estuviera aquí.

Cuando me dijo que venía para quedarse, que quería estar con sus hijos, tenía miedo de que fuera todo un espejismo y que volviera a dejarme. Pero aquí estaba siempre que la necesitábamos, y era otra de las cosas mejores que me había pasado. Recuperar a mi madre y también a mi hermana, y en eso Kate también había tenido mucha culpa.

-¿Estás listo?-dice Alexis y yo asiento sonriendo para poder salir por la puerta, pero entonces me encuentro con el padre de Kate allí esperándome y me freno de golpe. Solo lo he visto en un par de ocasiones con anterioridad, apenas nos conocemos y sé que para ambos no es lo mejor puesto que hay una persona en común que es lo que más queremos en la vida. Pero quizás mi prisa por no dejarla escapar ha hecho que hayamos tenido poco tiempo para conocernos.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento?

-Claro-digo asintiendo y con un gesto hago que mi madre y Alexis salgan para que podamos hablar a solas. Le hago pasar y ambos decidimos quedarnos de pie y tomarnos un tiempo antes de empezar a hablar.

-Chico apenas nos conocemos.

-Lo sé yo…

-No déjame acabar ¿sí?-dice serio mirándome y yo asiento mientras trago saliva nervioso. –Apenas hemos tenido tiempo para conocernos y bueno mi hija es lo único que tengo, es lo que más quiero en esta vida-dice y yo asiento para que sepa que estoy escuchándole-Para mí es importante conocerte para saber si mi hija va a ser feliz o no, pero aunque no nos hemos podido ver mucho, todo ha sido demasiado rápido, he hablado con mi hija, y tengo que decir que me ha sorprendido verla y charlar un poco con ella. Desde que murió su madre…ella…se metió de lleno en su trabajo y no la veía feliz. Ahora no es feliz, es…no sé ni cómo describirlo, nunca la he visto tan radiante de felicidad, no deja de sonreír, no deja de hablarme de lo feliz que es y de lo bien que le haces sentir. Así que, aunque no te conozca, solo con ver a mi hija hablar de ti puedo decir que eres el adecuado para ella-dice sacándome una sonrisa ya más relajado-ojala pueda conocerte un poco más ahora que vas a ser el marido de mi hija, pero quiero sepas que tienes mi bendición, que ambos lo tenéis.

-Muchas gracias, para mí era importante tenerla porque sé que para ella lo era. Ojala hubiéramos podido coincidir más para que pudiéramos habernos conocido, pero después de todo por lo que habíamos pasado, no quería esperar más para ser feliz, quería casarme con ella cuanto antes para poder disfrutar por fin, para poder hacerla feliz.

-Me alegra oír eso. Hazla feliz ¿sí?-dice con una sonrisa y yo asiento mientras ambos nos damos un buen apretón de manos-te dejo, tengo que ir en busca de la novia-dice saliendo y yo sonrió algo más tranquilo. Ahora que todo estaba claro solo tenía que casarme con la mujer de mi vida, ya estaba todo listo, ahora solo faltábamos los dos para poder sellar nuestro amor.

No sé cuánto tiempo llevo esperando aquí en la arena de la playa, donde Kate decidió que quería casarse. A mí me daba igual el lugar mientras ella decidiera casarse. Pero ahora sé que fue una gran elección porque sin duda era un lugar especial un marco increíble para nuestra boda, aunque sé que en el momento en que ella aparezca no tendré ojos para nada más que para ella.

Estaba empezando a impacientarme, no sabía cuánto había pasado ya pero cada instante que pasaba hacia que me ponía más y más nervioso, ¿Se había dado cuenta de que era demasiado poco para ella? Pero eso acabo cuando la veo acercarse agarrada de su padre y tan hermosa que se me caía hasta la baba.

Iba con un vestido que en el cuerpo de cualquier mujer seria simple, pero en el suyo era el vestido más hermoso del mundo. La veo acercarse con una sonrisa agarrada de su padre y cuento los pasos que quedan hasta poder tenerla a mi lado. Tres, dos, uno, y aquí esta solo tengo que estirar la mano para poder tocarla y siento como mis ojos están más húmedos de lo normal, síntoma de la emoción que me recorre por el cuerpo.

-Estás preciosa-consigo decir casi con un susurro y la veo acercarse con una sonrisa mientras le agarro de la mano para ayudarla a colocarse a mi lado.

-Tú también estas muy guapo-dice pasando su mano por mi cuello acariciando mi pelo haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se estremezca y entonces nos colocamos el uno al lado del otro para poder celebrar nuestro amor.

Empieza la ceremonia y en todo momento estamos agarrados de la mano y no podemos dejarnos de mirar y sonreír en todo momento. Y entonces llega el momento de los votos y los tengo tan claros, que salen sin ni si quiera pensarlos.

-Kate tengo tanto que agradecerte, pero sobre tengo que agradecerte que sea libre, y no por todo lo que el mundo piensa, soy libre porque puedo ser yo, contigo no necesito usar caretas, no tengo que esconderme, puedo ser yo mismo y me aceptas y me quieres tal y como soy. Por eso y porque siento que cada vez que te veo y te tengo cerca siento como mi corazón se acelera-digo soltando una pequeña risita-soy feliz, por eso te quiero, por eso quiero pasarme el resto de mi vida contigo, simplemente por eso porque me haces feliz.

Le sonrió y veo como me sonríe emocionada y mira durante un segundo al suelo antes de mirar hacia el cielo sin duda intentando evitar que caigan las lágrimas y entonces me agarra de las dos manos y empieza con sus votos.

-Rick…te quiero, eso es lo principal, te quiero por cómo eres pero sobre todo por como soy cuando estoy a lado. Gracias a ti quiero ser mejor y sobre todo, gracias a ti, soy feliz, soy una persona completamente feliz. Por eso, y porque mi corazón late desbocado cada vez que te veo, quiero pasarme el resto de mi vida feliz a tu lado.

Nos miramos ambos emocionados, felices de poder estar viviendo esto momento, de poder ser valientes y por fin, ambos luchar por nuestra felicidad.

-Pues puedes besar a la novia y tu besar al novio-y ambos nos sonreímos y nos acercamos para poder sellar esta promesa de amor por siempre y para siempre.

Disfrutamos de la fiesta con la gente que queremos. Pero decido hacer algo para nosotros, solo para nosotros. Y tras dejarlo todo preparado voy en su búsqueda. La encuentro hablando con mi madre.

-Estas preciosa, déjame que te sujete así la cola-dice enredando en el traje de Kate que sin duda era precioso pero algo incómodo para poder andar en condiciones por la playa-¿así mejor?-dice mi madre preguntando a Kate.

-Perfecto, gracias Martha-dice Kate sonriendo y ambas se abrazan, me encanta verlas así.

-¿Puedo robarte a mi mujer un rato?-digo apareciendo y agarrando a Kate por la cintura sacándole una sonrisa.

-Solo un rato-dice mi madre guiñándome el ojo y saco a Kate de allí para irnos a un lugar separados del resto.

-¿A dónde vamos? No podemos dejar esto así, somos los novios.

-Y los novios pueden hacer lo que quieran, es nuestro día-digo sonriendo haciéndola sonreír.

Llegamos al pequeño lugar que había preparado. Unas pocas velas, unas flores y una manta en la arena justo a primera línea de playa, era lo mínimo que se merecía, pero al ver su cara veo que le ha gustado.

-Esto es…esto es increíble.

-Es nuestro día, hay que celebrarlo. Además ha sido fácil, has elegido un lugar increíble, perfecto para ambos.

-Sí, me gusta sentir el olor del mar, la brisa, pero da igual el lugar mientras estés tú-dice mirándome con una sonrisa y no puedo evitar acercarme y sellar mis labios juntos a los suyos.

-Ha sido un día…

-Espectacular-dice acabando por mí y ambos sonreímos.

-Espectacular-digo acariciando su cara-y aún no ha acabado-digo agachándome y cogiendo un par de copas y las relleno de champan. Le paso una y la levanto para poder hacer un brindis, pero ella se me adelanta.

-Por nosotros.

-Por lo que significa ser feliz-digo entrechocando nuestras copas y así brindando por nuestro amor y con ese magnífico paisaje que nos rodea, nos abrazamos y nos besamos disfrutando de estar juntos, de algo tan simple como la compañía de la persona a la que quieres.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Pues ya hemos tenido una boda perfecta, ¿puede ser un buen final? Puede, pero me he reservado un epilogo para cerrar esta historia, mañana más para poder ponerle el broche final. Os recuerdo que mañana también habrá primer capítulo de la nueva historia. Gracias a todos y disfrutad del día.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	40. Capítulo 40

**Buenos días, llegamos al final de la historia, solo espero que cada capítulo de esta historia, haya servido para evadirnos de la realidad durante unos minutos, que hayáis podido meteros de lleno en esta historia aunque sea solo por unos instantes. Gracias por este camino, pero recordad se acaba uno pero empieza otro.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 40**

POV KATE

La fiesta ha acabado y Rick y yo nos vamos a la habitación de hotel que hemos reservado para nuestra noche de bodas. Ambos vamos todo el pasillo adelante sin dejar de besarnos y reírnos en todo momento, borrachos de felicidad.

-Aun no puedo creérmelo-dice Rick atrapándome contra la puerta de la habitación-nos hemos casado-dice con una sonrisa mirándome fijamente haciéndome sentir la mujer más querida y deseada al mismo tiempo.

-Estamos casados-digo pasando mi mano por su mejilla con una sonrisa haciendo que su sonrisa aun sea más amplia.

Nos miramos antes de juntar nuestras bocas en un nuevo beso apasionado. Abro la boca para recibir su lengua en mi interior mientras yo busco su boca con la mía fundiéndolas en un compas perfecto. Mientras nos besamos siento sus manos en mi cintura acercándome más a él y yo no puedo dejar de tirar de su cuello hacia mí para intentar que este beso no acabe nunca, pero por desgracias, necesitamos aire para poder vivir.

Cuando abro los ojos allí esta él mirándome con sus ojos azules completamente negros, con el pelo desordenado por culpa de mis manos y con una sonrisa que hace que mis bragas estén completamente húmedas ya.

Entonces, sin previo aviso me agarra de las piernas y coloca otra mano sobre mi espalda levantándome fácilmente con una sonrisa.

-Es la tradición-dice guiñándome el ojo antes de con mucha dificultad, abrir la puerta para que podamos pasar al interior, del que no salir en muchas, muchas horas.

Entramos en el interior y todo este precioso lleno de velas pétalos de rosas. Rick me deja con cuidado en el suelo y me da un beso rápido en los labios que me sorprende, antes de salir disparado.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto al verlo casi correr.

-Espera-dice y unos segundos después suena una melodía de fondo-ahora si es perfecto-dice acercándose a mí con una sonrisa y nos volvemos a besar jugando el uno con el otro.

-Esto es precioso-digo con una sonrisa.

-Tu sí que eres preciosa-dice tirando de mi espalda para acercarme más a él-y ahora viene lo mejor-dice con un movimiento de cejas-por fin voy a poder ocuparme de este vestido-dice susurrándome en el oído haciendo que mi cuerpo tiemble de anticipación.

Gira despacio dejando un reguero de beso por mi cuello hasta que se coloca justo detrás de mí dejando un último beso justo debajo de la oreja. Aparta mi pelo para poder besar mejor mi cuello, mordiéndolo suavemente haciendo que me estremezca. Pasa sus manos por mis brazos, subiendo poco a poco hasta que llega a mi espalda pasando levemente su mano. Echo mi cabeza hacia delante para darle espacio suficiente para poder dejarle hacer.

Siento su aliento contra mi cuello y siento como sin duda va a ser mi perdición. Siento sus manos en el cierre de la cremallera y suspiro, porque por fin va a poner fin a esta tortura. Baja despacio la cremallera haciéndome sonreír porque por fin iba a dejar la tortura pero entonces siento como su boca sigue el camino que la cremallera va dejando y mi piel se pone de gallina.

Cuando acaba con la cremallera poco a poco va quitándome el traje hasta que acaba en el suelo y siento como el frío impregna mi cuerpo.

-¿Tienes frio?-dice susurrándome en oído haciendo que mi cuerpo se caliente al instante. Y sé que está sonriendo por lo que le hace a mi cuerpo y quiero matarlo.

Me giro quedándome enfrente de él y ahí está con una sonrisa socarrona que hace que la humedad entre mis piernas sea casi insoportable. Coloco mis manos en sus hombros quitándole la chaqueta dejándola caer sobre el suelo. Le agarro de la corbata tirando de él hacia la cama donde lo empujo para que quede sentado sobre ella.

Siento su mirada sobre mi comiéndome con ella y me gusta sentirme deseada por él. Me gusta todo de él, me gusta cómo me mira, como me besa, como me toca, me gusta cómo me hace sentir. Pero yo también quiero disfrutar de su cuerpo, así que me toca a mí ahora.

-Quiétate la camisa-digo con la cara ladeada mirándole mientras me muerdo el labio y enseguida se desabrocha rápidamente la camisa rompiendo los botones en el intento.

-¿Me quito también el pantalón?

-No, de eso me ocupo yo-digo bajando despacio colocándome sobre sus piernas y me agarro a su cuello ante de poder besarlo.

Me dejo llevar por el beso, por ese beso que tanto me hace sentir, hasta que acabamos ambos tumbados sobre la cama dándonos pequeños besos mientras recuperamos el aliento. Vuelvo a sentarme sobre su estómago donde seguramente puede notar mi humedad, y paso mis manos por su torso desnudo clavándole suavemente las uñas consiguiendo que levante un poco las caderas de la impaciencia, justo lo que quería, provocarlo hasta que no pudiera más.

Me levanto arrodillándome justo delante de él y sin dejar de mirarle con una sonrisa voy abriéndole el pantalón despacio dejando mis manos lo máximo posible sobre su cuerpo. Levanta un poco su culo para que pueda bajárselo hasta que se los quito por completo. Allí estamos solos los dos únicamente con nuestra ropa interior, mirándonos completamente poseídos por la pasión. Y antes de poderme dar cuenta ambos estamos de pie volviendo a juntar nuestras bocas con auténtica pasión.

Siento como me gira rápidamente encerrándome entre su cuerpo y la pared, puedo sentir su erección justo sobre mi culo, su aliento en mi cuello y sus manos sobre mi cintura bajándolas peligrosamente a donde más los necesito.

Coloca mis manos sobre la pared supongo que para que pueda agarrarme, coloca una de sus manos entre mis piernas y sin darme cuenta las abro para poder darle espacio, puedo sentir su sonrisa justo detrás de mí.

Vuelve a pegar su cuerpo al mío, pero esta vez siento que no tiene nada de ropa. Baja sus manos por mi estómago poco a `poco mientras besa mi cuello y yo ladeo mi cabeza para darle un mayor acceso mientras me agarro con fuerza a la pared. Entonces es cuando siento como sus manos entras dentro de mi braguitas acariciándome donde más lo necesito.

-Estas muy mojada Kate-dice en mí oído con una sonrisa y siento como mis piernas flaquean pero sus manos aún se aprietan más a mi cuerpo.

Siento como introduce un dedo en mi interior mientras con el pulgar presiona mi clítoris, y yo solo puedo suspirar y gemir rogándole por más. Me siento en el cielo hasta que siento como saca sus dedos de mi interior y siento su otra mano masajeando mi culo. Siento entonces como sus dientes se clavan en mi cuello y cuando siento que estoy perdida en eso me penetra de golpe haciéndome gritar por la impresión, haciéndome gritar de pasión.

Se mueve dentro de mí mientras su mano sigue presionando mi clítoris y yo no dejo de gemir y gritar pidiéndole más y más. Me encorvo un poco para poder ayudar con el movimiento y empiezo a moverme hacia delante y hacia atrás consiguiendo que la penetración sea más profunda y más placentera a la vez.

A los pocos minutos acabamos ambos soltando un fuerte gemido tras llegar al clímax, y acabamos tumbados en la cama el uno pegado al otro sin dejar de sonreír.

-Esto es el principio-dice con una sonrisa acariciándome y siento como mi piel aún está muy sensible a su tacto.

-Solo el principio-digo acariciando suavemente su torso haciéndole saltar también a él y ambos nos miramos con una sonrisa-tengo que ir al baño, solo dos minutos. Espero que estés preparado-digo con una sonrisa y lo veo mirarme con deseo.

Voy al baño con una sonrisa recordando que estoy casada con el hombre de mi vida, con el hombre que entro de golpe y se quedó para siempre. Lo quiero, lo quiero como nunca he querido a nadie en mi vida y eso me hace feliz, pero también me da miedo, un miedo supongo que bueno que te hace darte cuenta de lo que te importa y necesitas a alguien.

Me lavo un poco la cara y cuando voy a secarme veo mi bolso allí, lo que mande a Lanie a traerme antes de la boda. Esta abierto y sin tener que tocarlo puedo ver allí una cajita, una cajita que puede cambiarme la vida. La compré hace un par de días quería saber pero a la vez me daba miedo. Lo fui dejando convenciéndome a mí misma de que lo mejor era esperar a después de la boda, quería que la boda solo fuera algo de los dos, ahora me llama desde dentro del bolso y la saco despacio casi con miedo.

No sé qué hacer, no sé si sacarla y ver si mi mundo va a cambiar aún más o no. Estoy a punto de meterla de nuevo cuando no aguanto más, la abro rápidamente y sin más me hago el test, necesito saber si esto va a seguir siendo cosas de dos o no.

Salgo cinco minutos después del baño con la cajita en la mano y Rick está allí tumbado en la cama. En cuanto me ve sonríe y se acomoda un poco más.

-Ya era hora, pensaba que habías huido por la ventana o algo. ¿Hay ventana para huir?-dice bromeando.

-No, no lo sé-digo con un movimiento de cabeza, estaba nerviosa.

-Kate ¿pasa algo?-dice incorporándose y levantándose colocándose justo delante de mi agarrándome de lo brazos para poder mirarme mejor a pesar de la oscuridad de la habitación.

-Estoy…estoy embarazada-digo con una leve sonrisa mientras las lágrimas corren por mi cara. Veo sorpresa en su cara durante apenas unos segundos antes de saltar sobre mí cogiéndome en brazos riéndose con fuerza mientras me da vueltas y vueltas.

-¿Estas embarazada?-dice soltándome y puedo verlo sonreír mientras llora emocionado.

-Eso dice esto-digo entregándole la cajita con el predicto dentro.

-Ahora si-dice con una sonrisa.

-¿Ahora sí?

-Ahora sí que este día es insuperable-dice sonriéndome antes de besarme tiernamente haciéndome sonreír.

-¿Estas feliz?

-No puedo estarlo más, ¿y tú?

-Tengo miedo…pero estoy feliz-digo con una sonrisa.

-Podemos hacerlo, juntos podemos hacerlo-dice sonriendo y me abraza contra su cuerpo y suspiro en sus brazos porque soy feliz, tan feliz que hasta me duele. No puedo creerme como te puede cambiar la vida de un día para otro. Como puedes llegar a ser feliz con la persona que menos te esperas y en el que piensas que no es el mejor momento. Pero la vida es así, cuando menos lo espera y con quien menos lo esperas, llega esa felicidad que corre por tus venas y ya, no la quieres dejar salir más.

 **FIN**

 **Gracias a todos por estar ahí hasta el final, espero que os haya gustado este epilogo que pone el broche final a una historia de amor, que al final es lo que define las historias que escribo. Gracias y estad atentos que en unos minutos tenemos nueva historia.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


End file.
